Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: The Four Maidens
by 0713MM
Summary: Four girls each wearing bracelets with strange power. What is their connection to one another? Along with four boys and their dragons? Together these girls will go through a desperate war and learn the origin to it all their homes, their friends, and most importantly, themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to my Arc-V fanfic! I do not own Arc-V, nor its characters. But I do own this fanfic! Now...chapter start!**

Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: The Four Maidens

Chapter 1

"Get them!" A purple-haired teen wearing purple clothing, along with a dark blue-haired girl wearing a red jacket ran through the hallways of their school, Academia, which was a part of the Fusion Dimension. Or so the Professor called it. Several blue armored men stampeded after them down the hallways.

"*pant pant* Remind me why we're running again?" The purple-haired teen asked the dark blue-haired girl.

"Because we got suspicious of what's going on and we found out the Professor's plans." The girl replied. "That's why, Yuri." The boy, Yuri, laughed at the girl's words.

"Oh hush Serena!" Yuri told the girl, Serena. "I'm still in disbelief about the whole thing! Why would the Professor want to cause harm to others?"

"You would have desired such things had I not found you and took you in." Serena told Yuri, who waved his right hand dismissively.

"Yeah yeah." He remarked. "Let's just get to the Interdimensional Transport room." Serena nodded and the 2 made it to the Interdimensional Transport room. Once they were inside, Yuri began to type on the control panel. After a bit of messing with the controls, he turned to Serena. "This thing will bring us to a random Dimension among the other 3." Serena crossed her arms as Yuri continued to mess with the controls.

"So as long as we get out of here I don't care where we end up."

"FREEZE TRAITORS!" Both Yuri and Serena turned to see a black clothed, and dark blue-haired male at the threshold to the door, along with several dark blue armored men known as Obelisk Force.

"Ryo Marufuji…!" Serena grit her teeth, while Yuri just smirked.

"Ah, the infamous Ryo Marufuji." Yuri grinned. "What's the pleasure?"

"There's no pleasuraturies, Yuri." Ryo scowled deeply. "I'm here by the Professors orders to stop you from leaving."

"As if!" Serena snapped as she turned to Yuri. "Yuri! Now!"

"Right!" Yuri grinned before pulling the lever and the portal opened up. Ryo grit his teeth and gestured to Obelisk Force.

"Stop them!" He ordered. "We _cannot_ allow them to escape! They know too much of the Professors' plan!"

"But sire!" An Obelisk Force spoke up. "They escaped already while your talking!"

"What?!" Ryo growled as he then noticed that both Yuri and Serena were gone. Despite his original anger, it turned into a dark smile. "So what if they escaped? I know where there are." He turned to Obelisk Force again. "Tell Commander Edo to head to Xyz immediately."

"Are you sure that's where they are?" Another Obelisk Force asked. He then instantly regretted it when he saw Ryo's angered expression. "Uhhhh…. Right away sire!" And with that, Obelisk Force left the room. Ryo stared at the now deactivated portal and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

_The Professor is not gonna be happy about this…_ Ryo thought as he left the room as well.

In his personal quarters, the military dressed, grey-haired, and blue-eyed teen was looking through his Deck to fine tune it. As he finished, his quarters's room opened to reveal Ryo. The teen stopped his work and saluted to Ryo.

"Ryo." He spoke.

"Commander Edo." Ryo told him. "I have an assignment for you to remedy the loss of both Yuri and Serena after they got too nosy."

"What do you mean?" Edo questioned. "Are you saying those 2 are traitors?" He put a hand to his chin. "That doesn't sound like Yuri. Serena maybe. But Yuri?"

"It seems Serena has managed to keep Yuri in check from becoming a psychotic carder for Academia." Ryo frowned. "According to her files, at least." He paused, then added. "Considering those 2 have been friends since the early days, Yuri would believe whatever Serena tells him. So when she saw the files on the Professors' plan, she told him what he plans to do regarding all Dimensions. Which now led to this."

"I see." Edo mused. "So you want me to track them down?"

"Not just that, but defeat them and bring them back to Fusion." Ryo added. "The Professors' _personal_ orders he gave me to give to you. With Yuri gone, I'm second in command. And because I am, I'll be initiating the attack on the Dimension those 2 traitors are in."

"So I'll be a spy of sorts." Edo noted.

"Exactly." Ryo nodded. "Once you find them, message me." Edo nodded and watched Ryo walk out of his room. However, Ryo stopped, but didn't turn around. "Oh, if you find a girl that has a similar face to Serena's, message me so I can start the invasion." Edo nodded once again, and this time, Ryo left his room.

Both Yuri and Serena were knocked out on what appeared to be some sort of a park. They could tell based on the noises they heard while they were knocked out. Children playing, laughter, etc.

_Man, where are we?_ Yuri thought. _It's so loud and annoying!_

_This clearly isn't Synchro._ Serena thought. _I don't hear D-Wheels going off._ Suddenly, both of them heard footsteps approaching them.

_What's that?_ Both Yuri and Serena thought at the same time. Eventually, the footsteps stopped. The 2 of them noticed that the footsteps stopped, but they couldn't tell where the footsteps stopped.

"Oh my! What happened to these 2?" One of the two figures spoke; it sounded feminine. The 2nd figure grunted.

"I dunno. They kinda just showed up out of nowhere." The 2nd figure retorted.

"What should we do?" The first figure spoke aloud. The 2nd figure crossed his arms as he observed both Serena and Yuri extremely carefully.

"Well knowing you Ruri, we can't leave them here." The 2nd figure told the long black-haired, and tan-dressed female, Rur. Ruri smiled lightly at her brother's words, who wore a dark blue coat, and he had dark blue hair in some places.

"True Shun." Ruri told him before she frowned slightly. "So what should we do?"

"I say we call the Shadows siblings." Shun told his sister. "They are better with types of situations anyways." Ruri nodded, then pulled out her phone texted Heather.

After about 10 minutes, the Shadows siblings arrived at the scene. The 4 siblings discussed what to do. They eventually agreed that the 2 knocked out teens would be in the care of the Kurosakis; much to Shun's initial reluctance.

After another hour or so, Serena woke up groggily. She blinked a few times to get the grogginess out of her eyes. She looked around to figure where she was.

"Where am I?" She wondered aloud.

"Good; you're awake." Serena jolted at the sound of the one who spoke. Serena could hear, and smell, food being made in what she believed to be a kitchen. She got off the couch and approached the threshold to the kitchen. She gaped when she saw who was doing the cooking.

_No way!_ Serena thought to herself. _That girl…..! Looks just like me!_ The long black-haired girl turned around and saw Serena standing in the doorway. She gave Serena a smile, much to Serena's somewhat awkward expression. Rurir took notice of Serena's expression, and she slightly frowned. Her frown quickly vanished and became a smile again.

"What are you waiting for? It's breakfast time." Ruri told her as she turned the stove off and put food on 4 plates; thus handing 1 to Serena. "My brother is with your friend. Yuri was it?" When Serena nodded, Ruri continued. "School is in about 30 minutes, so hurry up." At the word "school", Serena froze.

_Oh no…._ She thought. _Me and Yuri are done for if they find out we're not from around here!_

While Ruri calmed Serena down so they could go eat, a cloaked figure watched the 2 leave the kitchen. He pulled out a communicator and pressed a few buttons on it to open communication with Ryo Marufuji.

"Ryo, I've found the Kurosaki house." Edo told his friend. "What should I do from here?" Ryo put a hand to his chin, as if thinking. After a few minutes, he spoke.

"_Enroll at one of Heartland's Academy's and befriend them if able. Otherwise, just lay low until you see Ruri Kurosaki and Serena._" Ryo told Edo. Edo nodded at the command from Ryo. "_If this works, the invasion of Heartland to obtain Ruri and reobtain Serena should be able to start with the upcoming week._"

"Understood." Edo nodded before hung up. Once he did, he put his communications device back into his pocket. After that, he looked onward to see some sort of school in the distance.

"Well, guess I better get started." Edo mused as he headed in the direction of the school.

After Shun, Ruri, Yuri and Serena finished breakfast, the 2 Kurosaki siblings lead Yuri and Serena to their school. When they arrived, they met a carrot-head male, a long blonde-haired female, along with a boy that had a similar face to that of Yuri's; surprising both Yuri and Serena.

"These are the 2 Shadows siblings we told you 2 last night." Ruri gestured to the 2 Shadows siblings. "Vector and Heather Shadows."

"Heyllo." Serena smiled. "Nice to meet you 2." Yuri humphed, causing Serena elbow him. He gave her a playful glare, then shook the Shadows siblings hands.

"Shun and Ruri have told us about you 2." Heather told Serena. When Heather noticed Serena's nervous expression, she laughed lightly. "Oh don't worry about you holding Fusion." At her words, both Yuri and Serena gaped.

"Wh...What?" Serena questioned.

"And why ever not?" Yuri added. "And _how_ did you 2 know we were Fusion Users?" Shun and Ruri glanced at each other, then chuckled awkwardly; causing Serena and Yuri to groan as if saying "_You looked through our decks_?!".

"Our schools train students to be entertainment duelists." Heather explained to the 2. "It doesn't matter on Summoning Method, so long as you're having fun!"

"That's right!" Vector nodded, a grin on his face. "That's what Yusho Sakaki taught us when he arrived here not too long ago." He then walked away with his sister before gesturing to Serena and Yuri to follow him. "Come on!" Yuri and Serena glanced at each other, then at Shun and Ruri. The Kurosaki siblings nodded; telling the 2 friends to go with the Shadows siblings.

From the shadows of the hallway, Edo listened to the conversation between the 6. He put a mental not in his head to contact Ryo later and tell him that he found Ruri and Serena as he began to walk down the hallway.

Ruri, Shun, Vector, Heather, along with a few other their friends listened to what Serena and Yuri were talking about. When the 2 revealed what their former Professor from their former school, Academia, has planned, they gasped.

"Waitwaitwait!" A young blue-haired boy called out. "If what you say is true, shouldn't we be preparing?" Serena looked to the boy, who stood next to his blonde brother.

"You are correct, Haruto." Serena nodded as she spread her arms out. "That's why in exchange for giving you all this information, you guys will teach us Xyz Summoning."

"What say you, Kaito?" Shun asked the blonde male that wore a pink dressy shirt. Kaito put a hand to his chin as if in deep thought.

"I say we teach them." Yuto spoke up. "After all, it seems like a fair trade to me."

"Only to you Xyzians…" Yuri muttered. However, Serena heard him and she elbowed him, causing him to grunt.

"I agree." Kaito spoke after he put his hand back down. "Alright you guys, let's teach these 2!" Ruri, Shun, Vector, and Heather cheered.

While the group cheered on the school grounds, Edo listened in carefully to Yuri and Serena's announcement to the Xyzians that were present. He grit his teeth before pulling out his communicator and contacting Ryo.

"Ryo, prepare the men for the invasion." Edo told Ryo.

"_What? Why?_" Ryo questioned.

"Because Serena and Yuri have revealed the Professors' plan to attack Xyz." Edo retorted. Edo heard Ryo growl on the other end of the call.

"_Those good for nothing…!_" Ryo grit his teeth in anger. "_Alright fine! Me and Obelisk Force will be in Xyz soon._"

"Thanks Ryo." Edo told Ryo before ending the communication.

"I don't see how this is a fair trade Serena." Yuri complained as he listened to Kaito and Shun's explanation to them about Xyz Summoning.

"Hush!" Serena hissed. "I'm trying to focus." Yuri rolled his eyes in irritation, but listened to Kaito and Shun on the lesson for them to learn Xyz Summoning. However…

It happened so fast. One moment they were at peace, learning and getting ready for what was to come. Next thing they all knew, the skies rained fire, destruction at every turn, and innocent people being lost by the enemy. Serena quickly ran as fast as she could trying to avoid attacks and debris at her wake while hoping to look for her comrades.

"Yuri! Guys! Anyone?!" She yelled.

"Serena!" Serena looked and felt relieved to see a familiar face in the hell they were in.

"Yuto! Where's Yuri and the others? Are they ok?" She questioned.

"I dunno." Yuto admitted. "As far as I know, Shun and Kaito got everyone that couldn't fight or aren't experienced enough, or are just too important to us to a safe location before returning to the fight." He paused for several moments before adding. "But come on! There's something you need to see!"

"See? See what?" Serena questioned. "What are you-?"

"No time!" Yuto retorted as he grabbed her wrist and lead her to the center of Heartland City. Upon reaching there, Yuto and Serena see Heather watching her brother, Vector, dueling someone all too familiar to Serena. She froze on sight.

_Edo…_ Serena thought to herself.

"Brother! Come on!" Heather called out to Vector. The carrot-head turned back to his long blonde-haired, older sister. He shook his head.

"Not yet!" Vector told her. "I got this guy on the ropes!"

"Oh do you really Xyz scum?" Edo smiled slyly. "I think not!"

"_EDO_!" Edo gaped at the sound of the voice, then turned to face the dark blue-haired, emerald-eyed girl.

"Serena...!" Edo gaped before tsked and turned his attention back to Vector. "Once I'm done with this Xyz scum, you're coming back to Fusion with me, Serena."

"No!" Serena snapped. "I'm _not_ going back there!"

"Who said you'd have a choice?" Edo grinned. "While you fools are busy dealing with me, Ryo should have reached that "safe location" Yuto mentioned right about now." At his words, Serena gnashed her teeth.

"How dare you!" Serena growled.

"Anyways!" Edo turned his full attention back to Vector. "Time to end you!"

Edo proceeded to bring forth Dusktopia and tried to use its effect to Fusion Summon again, but Vector stopped him with Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade. However, Edo used another Fusion card to bring forth Vision HERO Adoration and reduce Vector's Number's ATK to 0 via targeting his Dusktopia for Adoration's effect.

"As I said, this is the end!" Edo snapped as he thrusted his right hand forward. "Dusktopia, attack Umbral Horror Masquerade!" The Destiny HERO leapt forward and uppercutted Vector's Chaos Number monster into the air, however, it remained alive via its effect. "Your Number be safe via its own effect, but your Life Points aren't!" The punch to Vector's Number created an explosion that caused a shockwave to knock Yuto, Heather, Serena, and Vector backwards. While the other 3 remained standing, Vector did not; he landed on his back. (Vector's LP: ? - 3000 = 0.)

"_Vector-san_!" Serena gasped.

"_Brother no_!" Heather cried out. Edo raised his duel disk up and spoke to Vector.

"You fought valiantly, but it was to no avail." Edo told the fallen carrot-head. "Now join the rest of the Xyzians as cards." Vector weakly raised his head up so he looked at the horrified/saddened faces of his sister, Yuto, and Serena.

"S-Sorry I couldn't-" He started, but his words were cut short as purple light engulfed him and a card fell to the ground; showing his saddened smile.

"_Vector_!" Yuto yelled, horrified. Serena looked away, tears falling out of her eyes. Heather was too saddened to speak. However, her saddened expression turned to absolute hatred.

"_EDO PHOENIX_!" Heather roared angrily. "_YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT_!" At her angered words, Edo turned to face her and he shrugged.

"I've carded enough of you scum for one invasion of this place." Edo replied nonchalantly before turning to Serena. "I'm here for her and her Xyz counterpart, Ruri Kurosaki. Who appears to be at that safe location Yuto mentioned. Oh well. Another couple hours of work for the Professor won't hurt." Heather was about to retort, when she, and the others present, noticed shadows over Serena's eyes.

"..._Carding innocents that couldn't duel for their lives is sick and cruel_, _Edo_!" The shadows over Serena's eyes vanished and her emerald eyes flashed dangerously. "These words apply to _all _of Fusion! Not just you, Edo!" At her words, Edo closed his eyes, then reopened them.

"Then your words apply to you and Yuri too." Edo pointed out. "Considering your origin _is _of the Fusion Dimension after all!"

"That may be true." Serena admitted. "But I don't care about that anymore! In fact, I'm _glad_ I convinced Yuri to turn away from Fusion's corruption!" She pointed her right index finger at Edo. "And I shall crumble that corruption! Starting with you, _Edo Phoenix_!"

"Fine by me." Edo shrugged. "Not like it matters to me. You and Yuri are considered public number 1 enemies to Fusion. Considering you know too much of the Professor's plans."

"Don't pretend I'm not here Phoenix!" Heather spat. "I'll make sure you pay for what you did to my brother!"

"Fine by me Shadows." Edo retorted coolly. "But if you don't mind, I'll be taking down this irritating fugitive first." He spread his arms out, a calm expression on his face. "Is that fine with you, Shadows? Or would you prefer a quick and painful defeat and carding by me first instead?"

"Why you!" Heather snapped. "Yuto hurry to Shun and the others now! Serena you go too!"

"Right!" Yuto nodded before sprinting off. However, Serena did not budge. Heather took notice of this and rolled her eyes.

"Go! Now!" Heather ordered. "I can handle Edo Phoenix myself!"

"...No." Serena spoke softly, surprising the elder Shadows sibling. "I'm _not_ leaving. I've known Edo Phoenix pretty much my whole life. Well...since my whole life at Academia. Regardless, I _know _how angry you are Heather. I know you want a shot at him as much as I do. But...I _don't want_ to lose the 2nd person that took care of me and Yuri since we arrived here! I already Vector to Edo. I _won't _lose you too!"

"Serena…" Heather grew wide eyed, surprised.

"So please..._you _go with Yuto to safety." Serena partially begged the elder Shadows sibling. "_I'll_ handle Edo myself."

"Humph. Touching. But utterly pointless." A new voice spoke. The 3 of them heard footsteps as the one who spoke appeared from the shadows of the fires in the distance. A tall blue-haired male wearing black clothing. A serious expression his face.

"Ryo." Edo spoke with some form of surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be searching for the other Resistance members to crush."

"Oh I did." Ryo admitted as he brushed debris off of his clothes. "But Kaito Tenjo and Shun Kurosaki ganged up on me. I barely managed to get away after I forced a draw between the 3 of us." He glanced at Serena and Heather, who he could tell had a worried expression on their faces. He laughed at their expressions. "Don't worry about your "_allies_". They're fine….. For now."

"Tsk….!" Heather grunted. "I _would _fight you, Supreme Commander Ryo, but I see no point."

"For once I can agree." Ryo spoke as he gestured to Edo. "Now Commander Edo! Fight Serena so we can bring her back to the Professor!"

"Right!" Edo nodded as he activated his sword-bladed duel disk.

"For the sake of the ones who took care of me since I arrived here, and for the comrades you monsters have carded…. _I'll make you all pay_!" Serena shouted angrily, but also, filled with determination as she too activated her sword-bladed duel disk.

"DUEL!"

"I'll start Serena!" Edo declared as he observed his 5 card hand. He grinned as he grabbed a card from his hand. "Perfect. I activate the Spell card, Fusion Destiny!" The spell card appeared onto Edo's side of the field. "With this, I can use monsters from my Deck, as well in my hand as Fusion Materials. However, the monster I Fusion Summon via this card is destroyed at the end of the next turn. Which would be your turn, Serena." Serena watched as Edo took 2 monsters from his Deck and sent them to his Graveyard. "I use Destiny HERO - Plasma and Destiny HERO - Dogma in order to Fusion Summon!" Both monsters' spirits flew up into a now swirling fusion portal; consisting of the colors red and blue. Soon after, Edo began to chant. "Hero who enforces the laws of justice, Hero of the dark pool. Become one and reign over the dark end! Fusion Summon! Come on! Level 10! Destiny End Dragoon!" Out of the Fusion Portal came forth a massive warrior covered in blood red armor with his head looking similar to Destiny HERO - Dogma. (Destiny End Dragoon, Level 10 DARK Warrior-type Fusion monster, ATK/DEF: 3000. Serena's hand: 5 cards. Edo's hand: 4 cards. Serena's LP: 4000. Edo's LP: 4000.) Ryo smiled at the sight of the Level 10 Fusion monster.

"Good Edo!" Ryo grinned. "At this rate, Serena should be defeated by your 2nd turn! Haha!" Serena stood firmly.

"Destiny End Dragoon…" Heather spoke softly. "It looks awfully terrifying."

"It's _supposed_ to look terrifying, Xyz scum!" Edo snapped. He took a breath, then looked at his hand again and he smiled. "Time to go for another Fusion." He pulled another card from his hand and revealed it. "Like Fusion Destiny, I also have Academia's signature card, Polymerization!" Serena flinched at the sight of the card.

_Polymerization…_ Serena thought as she watched Edo take Destiny HEROes Dreamer and Drilldark. The 2 monsters flew into the Fusion Portal, which began to swirl as Edo began to chant again. ""Hero drilling the bedrock of destiny! Hero of the dream world! Now become one and reign in the pitch-black future! Fusion Summon! Come on! Level 8! Destiny HERO - Dystopia!" The gold and purple-armored HERO monster emerged from the Fusion Portal with a *thud* on the ground next to Destiny End Dragoon. (Destiny HERO - Dystopia, Level 8 DARK Warrior-type Fusion monster, ATK/DEF: 2800/2400. Serena's hand: 5 cards. Edo's hand: 1 card. Serena's LP: 4000. Edo's LP: 4000.) Heather's expression turned to worry as she watched Serena brace herself for its effect. Just as she did, Edo thrusted his right hand forward.

"Destiny HERO - Dystopia's effect!" Edo announced. "Once per turn, if this guy is Special Summoned, I can target 1 Level 4 or lower Destiny HERO monster in my Graveyard. When I do that, I can inflict damage to you equal to its ATK."

"What?!" Heather gaped as Ryo grinned in satisfaction at Edo's moves thus far.

"With Destiny HERO - Drilldark in Edo's Graveyard, that's 1600 points of damage." Ryo smirked.

"Dystopia Blow!" Edo announced as Dystopia punched his fists together, then blasted an energy punch at Serena, which made her cough a bit, but she held her ground. (Serena's LP: 4000 - 1600 = 2400. Serena's hand: 5 cards. Edo's hand: 1 card. Serena's LP: 2400. Edo's LP: 4000.)

"Serena!" Heather gasped.

"I'm fine Heather." Serena remarked.

"You won't be for long." Edo grinned as he grabbed the last card in his hand. "I set 1 card to end my turn." (Serena's hand: 5 cards. Edo's hand: 0 cards. Serena's LP: 2400. Edo's LP: 4000.) Serena placed her right hand on top of her Deck.

"My turn. Draw!" Serena declared as she drew her 6th card. (Serena's hand: 6 cards. Edo's hand: 0 cards. Serena's LP: 2400. Edo's LP: 4000.) Serena looked at her hand and nodded.

"This'll do." Serena nodded before revealing a card to Edo. "I activate the Spell card, Lunalight Fusion! With this, I can use monsters from my hand or field as Fusion Materials. However! If you control a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, which you clearly do, I can then use 1 monster from either my Deck or Extra Deck as Fusion Materials!"

"Tsk…!" Edo grunted. Serena pulled Lunalight Panther Dancer from her Extra Deck and revealed it.

"I use Panther Dancer from my Extra Deck with Lunalights Yellow Marten and Emerald Bird as Fusion Materials!" Serena announced as the 3 monsters soared into the Fusion Portal above Serena. ""Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! Green avian of the night sky! Marten with golden light! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Level 10! Lunalight Leo Dancer!" Out of the portal came forth a purple-skinned, knife-wielding beast-warrior. (Lunalight Leo Dancer, Level 10 DARK Beast-Warrior type Fusion monster, ATK/DEF: 3500/3000. Serena's hand: 5 cards. Edo's hand: 0 cards. Serena's LP: 2400. Edo's LP: 4000.)

"One of Serena's Fusion monsters. Leo Dancer." Heather breathed, stunned.

"Emerald Bird and Yellow Marten's effects!" Serena announced. "Since they were sent to the Graveyard via a card effect, Yellow lets me add a Lunalight Spell/Trap card from Deck to hand, and Emerald Bird revives Yellow Marten!" The yellow marten appeared next to Leo Dancer. (Lunalight Yellow Marten, Level 4 DARK Beast-Warrior-type monster, ATK/DEF: 800/2000. Serena's hand: 5 cards. Edo's hand: 0 cards. Serena's LP: 2400. Edo's LP: 4000.) After that, she added Luna Light Perfume to her hand. Then she played it to revive her Emerald Bird. (Lunalight Emerald Bird, Level 4 DARK Beast-Warrior-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1200/1000. Serena's hand: 5 cards. Edo's hand: 0 cards. Serena's LP: 2400. Edo's LP: 4000.)

"She now has 2 level 4 monsters…! No it can't mean…!" Edo gasped.

"You mean even her?!" Ryo questioned, anger evident in his voice.

"Show them what you've learned Serena." Heather smiled. Serena glanced at Heather and nodded.

"Right." She smiled back before facing Edo and Ryo. "This is for Shun and Kaito! For them teaching me something new and that is a _very helpful_ Summoning Method!" Serena raised her right arm up. "I overlay Level 4 Lunalight Emerald Bird and Yellow Marten!" The 2 monsters turned into 2 dark purple streams before soaring down into the overlay network portal, which exploded upon the 2 monsters entering it. Shortly after, Serena began to chant. "Swift beast dancing in the moonlight plains, defeat your prey with the power of the moon! Xyz Summon! Descend now! Rank 4! **Lunalight ****Cheetah ****Dancer**!" Out of the Overlay Network came forth a slender yellow-furred cheetah as it swiftly leapt out of the Overlay Network and onto Serena's field next to Lunalight Leo Dancer. (**Lunalight ****Cheetah** **Dancer, attribute: DARK, type: Beast-Warrior/Xyz, Rank 4, ATK/DEF: 2300/1900. **Serena's hand: 5 cards. Edo's hand: 0 cards. Serena's LP: 2400. Edo's LP: 4000.) Heather smiled at seeing the Xyz monster, while Edo and Ryo growled at its sight. _Especially_ Ryo.

"First you betray us, then you go and use a lowly Summoning Method used by these scum!" Ryo snapped. "_What the hell_, _Serena_?!"

"Calm down Ryo!" Edo spoke in exasperation. "So what if Serena is using Xyz Summoning now? It doesn't change the outcome of this duel. A duel which I'm going to win." At Edo's words, Serena's closed her eyes and her lips formed a smile.

"Humph. For a Commander of Academia, you seem quite confident." Serena retorted coolly as she opened her eyes.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Edo frowned. Serena thrusted her right hand forward as her Xyz monster glowed.

"Lunalight Cheetah Dancer effect!" Serena announced. "By using 1 Xyz Material from my monster, all your monsters lose 1000 ATK/DEF until the end of this turn!"

"What?!"

"Go! Swift Down!" Serena announced. Her Xyz monster ate the Xyz Material, then ran around both of Edo's monsters a few times before returning to Serena's side of the field; leaving Dystopia and End Dragoon dizzy and their ATK/DEF fell to 2000 and 1800/1400 respectively.

"Tch…!" Edo grit his teeth. "Now my 2 Fusion monsters are weaker…!"

"Even if they weren't, it wouldn't have mattered." Serena grinned. "Because Leo Dancer can attack _twice_ during _each_ Battle Phase!"

"I know!" Edo snapped.

"Edo!" Ryo called to his friend. "You better not to lose to this traitor! Because if you do...well, you _don't want_ to know what'll happen to you!"

"Right!" Edo nodded.

"Oh shut up Ryo!" Serena snapped as she thrusted her right hand forward. "Battle! Lunalight Cheetah Dancer, attack Dystopia!" The slender feline leapt forward towards Dystopia. Edo moved his hand forward, but he stopped and let his monster get destroyed. (Edo's LP: 4000 - 500 = 3500. Serena's hand: 5 cards. Edo's hand: 0 cards. Serena's LP: 2400. Edo's LP: 3500.)

"Why did you hesitate?" Ryo questioned. "You could have used his effect to destroy that lowly Xyz monster!"

"I have a plan Ryo. Relax." Edo sighed.

"Well, if you're done yapping your head off Ryo, I'll continue my Battle Phase." Serena retorted. "Leo Dancer, attack Dragoon! Leo Dancer leapt towards the monster and slashed it in 2; thus destroying it. Edo tched as debris and smoke went his way. (Edo's LP: 3500 - 1500 = 2000. Serena's hand: 5 cards. Edo's hand: 0 cards. Serena's LP: 2400. Edo's LP: 2000.)

"Edo..!" Ryo spoke dangerously low.

"I know!" Edo snapped.

"Lunalight Leo Dancer, direct attack!" Serena declared. "End him now!" Leo Dancer leapt forward again, spinning her knives/blades and bringing herself down towards Edo. An explosion occurred on Edo's side of the field.

"Is it over?" Heather wondered.

"No…" Serena frowned deeply. "Look." Heather did so, and she gaped to see that through the smoke, Edo had a smile on his face. His LP had fallen to 100, but he had no monsters on his field.

"Before your second attack was declared, I activated Destiny Signal to Special Summon Destiny HERO - Drawhand from my Deck." Edo explained. "So he took your 2nd attack from Leo Dancer instead of me."

"Tch…! Fine." Serena groaned as she grabbed 2 cards from her hand. "I set 2 cards and end my turn. (Serena's hand: 4 cards. Edo's hand: 1 card. Serena's LP: 2400. Edo's LP: 100.) Edo then placed his right hand on top of his Deck.

"My turn Serena; draw!" Edo declared as he did so. (Serena's hand: 4 cards. Edo's hand: 2 cards. Serena's LP: 2400. Edo's LP: 100.) He smiled at the card he drew, then pulled Plasma out of his Graveyard and pocketed it. "During the Standby Phase, if my Destiny End Dragoon is in the Graveyard, I can banish 1 Destiny HERO monster from my Graveyard, like my Plasma, to Special Summon it! Resurrect, Destiny End Dragoon!" The blood-armored warrior reappeared onto Edo's field.

"And just when Serena defeated it." Heather frowned.

"This is the power of Fusion, Xyz scum." Ryo smirked. "You should be used to it by now." Serena grit her teeth at not only End Dragoon's reappearance, but at Ryo's words towards Heather, too.

"I'm not finished yet!" Edo grinned. "Now for Drawhand's Graveyard effect! During the next Standby Phase after he was sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon him!" The light purple armored monster appeared next to Dragoon. (Destiny HERO - Drawhand, Level 4 DARK Warrior-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1600/800. Serena's hand: 4 cards. Edo's hand: 2 cards. Serena's LP: 2400. Edo's LP: 100.) "Due to his effect, we each draw a card!" Serena and Edo then drew 1 card from their Decks. However, Edo played his immediately. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards!" He did so. (Serena's hand: 5 cards. Edo's hand: 3 cards. Serena's LP: 2400. Edo's LP: 100.)

"But if Drawhand leaves the field after it Special Summons itself via its own effect, it gets banished." Serena noted as she read its card text on her duel disk.

"Correct." Edo spoke. "Not like that's gonna matter."

"What do you mean?" Serena frowned, not liking what was to come. Edo thrusted his right hand forward.

"Destiny End Dragoon effect!" Announced. "Now once per turn, I can target 1 monster you control and destroy it! And if that monster was face-up," He points his right index at Serena. "_you _take damage equal to the ATK of that monster!" Serena tsked, while Heather gaped, and Ryo smirked.

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" Ryo grins. "Do it, Edo!"

"I'm getting rid of that lowly Xyz monster!" Edo grinned. "Say goodbye to Lunalight Cheetah Dancer, Serena!" Destiny End Dragoon prepared up a charge of bloodied energy in its hands. Once it was charged to the max, Edo yelled "Fire!"; thus the monster did so. The blood-red energy beam blasted a hole through Cheetah Dancer's chest before she cried out upon exploding. The shockwaves from the explosion made Serena go flying backwards. When she landed, she was on her face so her head faced the smoke and fire-filled sky. (Serena's LP: 2400 - 2300 = 100. Serena's hand: 5 cards. Edo's hand: 3 cards. Serena's LP: 100. Edo's LP: 100.)

"Serena!" Heather gasped.

"Ha! With only 100 LP left, it's only a matter of time till Edo defeats you!" Ryo sneers.

"...Lunalight Cheetah Dancer effect…" Serena wheezed as she stood up slowly. "When she's destroyed, I can add a card from either my Deck or Graveyard that lists Lunalight in its card text to my hand."

"Fine." Edo mused. "In that case, I activate the Spell card, **Fusion Draw**. With this, since I control a Level 8 or higher Fusion monster, I draw 2 cards." He did so as she added a card to her hand. (Serena's hand: 6 cards. Edo's hand: 4 cards. Serena's LP: 100. Edo's LP: 100.) Edo looked at the cards he drew and he smiled. "Well well...looks like I'll be able to test out my new power I acquired not even 15 minutes ago. Shame I can't thank Vector for his _generous_ gift." At this Heather grew wide eyed in horror and fury.

"You wouldn't!" She yelled in anger and horror. Ryo just smiled, while Serena's expression was filled with equal horrification.

"Oh but I do!" Edo smiled as he revealed Destiny HERO - Celestial in his hand, which he then Normal Summoned to his field. (Destiny HERO - Celestial, Level 4 DARK Warrior-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1600/1200. Serena's hand: 6 cards. Edo's hand: 3 cards. Serena's LP: 100. Edo's LP: 100.) Shortly afterwards, Edo raised his right arm upwards. "I use Level 4 Destiny HERO - Drawhand and Celestial to build the Overlay Network!" Both monsters turned into purple streams of energy that soared into the galaxy-like portal before it exploded. "Hero who reigns the world of fusion come to support your fellow heroes! Xyz Summon! Come on! Rank 4! **Xtra HERO Amalgamator**!" Out of the Overlay Network came forth a black and purple armored warrior; 2 Xyz Materials spun around as he unsheathed his sword. (**Xtra HERO Amalgamator, attribute: DARK, type: Warrior/Xyz, Rank 4, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000. Xyz Materials: 2. **Serena's hand: 6 cards. Edo's hand: 3 cards. Serena's LP: 100. Edo's LP: 100.)

"He actually Xyz Summoned..." Heather whispered.

"Haha! How does it feel that your own Summoning Method is being against you, Xyz scum?" Ryo grinned. "It feels _so awful_, doesn't it?"

"..._Shut_. _Up_. _Ryo Marufuji_." Serena hissed dangerously.

"Xtra HERO Amalgamator's effect!" Edo announced. "Upon its Xyz Summon, I can either add, or set, 1 Fusion, Change, or Polymerization from either my Deck or GY. I choose to add Polymerization from my Deck to my hand." A card ejected from his deck and he added it to his hand. He then pulled another card from his hand. "I activate Monster Reborn to revive Dystopia!" The purple-armored warrior returned to Edo's field. Once it did, it glowed purple. "Dystopia effect! I target my Drilldark in my Graveyard and inflict damage to you equal to its ATK! This is the end, Serena!" Dystopia pumped his fists together before thrusted his right fist forward with its energized punch.

"You lose, Serena!" Ryo grinned as the punch came ever closer to Serena. However… Serena pulled a card from her hand and revealed it.

"If there's anything I learned from my Xyz friends, it's to be resilient till the very end!" Serena shot back. "I activate Clear Kuriboh's effect in my hand! When you activate a monster effect that would inflict damage to me, I discard him to negate the effect's activation!"

"What?!" Edo gaped as a purplish-pink fur ball appeared to shield Serena from Dystopia's punch. After it vanished, Ryo clenched his fists, while Edo remained calm, despite his initial shock.

"Humph. In response to that, I activate Amalgator's effect!" Edo retorted. "By using 1 Xyz Material, I can now activate the Polymerization I added!" Upon activation, Dystopia and **Destiny HERO - Muscular **flew into Fusion Portal. "Hero of the world of darkness! Hero of muscle! Now become one and reign over the utopia's twilight! Fusion Summon! Come on! Level 10! Destiny HERO - Dusktopia!" Out of the Fusion Portal came forth the gold-armored warrior. (Destiny HERO - Dusktopia, Level 10 DARK Warrior-type Fusion monster, ATK/DEF: 4000 (originally 3000)/3000. Serena's hand: 5 cards. Edo's hand: 2 cards. Serena's LP: 100. Edo's LP: 100.)

"That's the Fusion monster you used in conjunction with Vision HERO Adoration to defeat Vector-san." Serena frowned deeply. Her frown quickly vanished and became a smile. "But even so, due to Destiny End Dragoon's effect, you cannot attack me this turn." At her words, Edo smiled as he pulled another card from his hand and revealed it.

"I wonder about that." He smirked. "I activate the Spell card, **Battle of Destiny**! With this, I can pay half my LP, and any effect that would prevent me from conducting my Battle Phase this turn is ignored!" (Edo's LP: 100/2 = 50. Serena's hand: 5 cards. Edo's hand: 1 card. Serena's LP: 100. Edo's LP: 50.)

"What?!"

"Serena no!" Heather called out. Ryo's lips formed a grin.

"See Serena? It's over!"

"Battle!" Edo declared. "Dusktopia, attack Leo Dancer!" The Fusion monster leapt forward to punch the opposing Fusion monster. "With this, you take 500 points of damage!"

"Is that so?" Serena smirked as she gestured to one of her face-down cards. "Trap card activate! **Waxing Moon**! By sending 1 Lunalight card from either my hand or Deck to the Graveyard, I can apply its effect as if its conditions were met!"

"What?!" Edo gaped. Serena pulled her Deck out of her due disk and skimmed through it. Her eyes glossed over Blue Cat.

_I could send you to the Graveyard to make Leo Dancer's ATK 7000. But I'll save you for later._ Serena thought as she continued to skim through her Deck until her eyes landed on Purple Butterfly. _Perfect!_

"I send Lunalight Purple Butterfly to the Graveyard to apply its first effect!" Serena announced. "Now Leo Dancer gains 1000 ATK until the end of turn!"

"But with that…!" Edo began.

"Leo Dancer is now more powerful than Dusktopia!" Serena smirked. "Leo Dancer, counterattack!" Leo Dancer did just that with her knives and other blades. However…

"Tch…! I activate Dusktopia's effect!" Edo countered. "By targeting himself, neither of us take battle damage from battles involving him! Nor can he be destroyed this turn!"

"So you just formed a stalemate!" Serena scoffed as their 2 monsters clashed for a few more moments before they stopped battling each other.

"I end my turn." Edo grunted. (Serena's hand: 5 cards. Edo's hand: 1 card. Serena's LP: 100. Edo's LP: 50.) Serena placed her right hand on top of her Deck.

_Please Deck!_ Serena thought. _I need a game-changing card here!_

"Hero. I. Go!" Serena declared. "Draw!" (Serena's hand: 6 cards. Edo's hand: 1 card. Serena's LP: 100. Edo's LP: 50.) She turned the card over slightly and she smiled.

"My Destiny Draw, Edo!" Serena grinned as she revealed the card to him, which cause both Edo and Ryo to gape.

"No….!" Edo began.

"It cannot be!" Ryo added.

"But it is!" Heather smiled. "Ekay, Serena!"

"Yeah!" Serena nodded as she played the card. "I activate...**Rank-Up-Magic Lunalight Phase Dance**!" The Spell card appeared onto Serena's field and it glowed brightly. "With this, I Special Summon back Lunalight Cheetah Dancer!" The yellow feline re-emerged onto Serena's field. Once it did, Serena clenched her right fist and threw her right arm upward. "Then! I rebuild the Overlay Network with Cheetah Dancer!" The monster turned into a dark purple stream of energy that flew upwards into the galaxy-like portal above. "Elegant insect flying in the moonlit sky, defeat your enemy with the power of the moon! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 6! **Lunalight Moth Dancer**!" Out of the Overlay Network appeared a giant moth that swooped down to be next to Leo Dancer. (**Lunalight Moth Dancer, attribute: DARK, type: Beast-Warrior/Xyz, Rank 6, ATK/DEF: 2800/2400. **Serena's hand: 5 cards. Edo's hand: 1 card. Serena's LP: 100. Edo's LP: 50.)

"A Rank 6 Xyz monster?!" Edo gaped. "Well, _this_ was unexpected…"

"Even so, it only has 2800 ATK." Ryo scowled. "That giant moth can't hurt your monsters, Edo."

"Looks can be deceiving." Heather smirked. "Show them Serena!"

"Right Heather!" Serena nodded at her friend before turning to face Ryo and Edo; she pointed her right index finger at them. "I'm going to teach you that Xyz isn't as useless you Fusioners claim it is! Moth Dancer effect! When she's Special Summoned, she absorbs the ATK of _all Special Summoned monsters on your field_, _Edo_!"

"WHAT?!" Ryo shrieked.

"Impossible!" Edo gaped as he did the math in his head. "That means Moth Dancer gains…" His eyes widened in shock. "_9500 additional ATK_?!"

"That's right!" Serena grinned as Moth Dancer's ATK rose to 12,300. At the sight of its ATK, Edo stepped backwards.

"This is not going to end well for me…" Edo muttered.

"You got that right bastard!" Heather snapped as Serena thrusted her right hand forward.

"Battle!" Serena declared. "Leo Dancer, attack Dusktopia!"

"Dusktopia effect!" Edo countered. "Now neither of us take damage from battles involving him! Nor can he be destroyed this turn!"

"I _knew_ you'd do that." Serena remarks coolly. "Gotta protect your pride as a Fusion Duelist. In that case, I'll have my Moth Dancer your Xtra HERO Amalgamator!"

"Foolish Serena!" Edo sneered. "Attacking my Xyz will do you no good! I can _still_ use its effect to use a Fusion card from my hand if I so choose!"

"But you can't." Serena smirked. "I _know_ you don't have a Fusion card in hand."

"You're right, I don't." Edo admitted. "But I ain't losing to an Xyz monster either! I activate the effect of Destiny HERO - Dynatag in my hand! During the damage calculation in either of our turns, I can send this card from my hand to the Graveyard, then we _each take 1000 points of damage_!" Edo sent Dynatag from his hand to the Graveyard, then it began to blink. Just as it was about to explode, Serena just laughed.

"What's so funny?!" Edo demanded.

"The fact that you thought you could force a draw to escape the defeat you deserve." Serena chuckled.

"What do you mean?!" Edo demanded.

"Counter Trap card activate! Damage Polarizer! Since you're activating an effect that inflicts damage, the activation is negated and we each draw a card!"

"NOOOOO!" Moth Dancer flew forward and used its pincher-like swords to slash an X in Xtra HERO Amalgamator's chest; thus he exploded. (Edo's LP: 50 - 9800 = 0.) The shockwave from the attack launched both Ryo and Edo flying backwards. After they vanished into the distance, Serena fell to her knees.

"Serena!" Heather gasped, running to her.

"*cough cough* It seems...the fires and smoke are spreading this way…" Serena croaked out. "We should….go to that safe location… I think there's a Dimensional Transportation device around there….right?"

"Yes there should be." Heather frowned.

"Good…" Serena smiled. "Because...me and Yuri...cannot stay here anymore… The Fusion Dimension now know that me, Yuri, Yuto, and Ruri are here…" Serena shakily stands up and starts limping in the direction of the Resistance Base. Heather closely behind.

"Vector was carded?" Shun questioned as Ruri covered her mouth in horror.

"Yeah." Serena replied. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to stop Edo from doing it."

"Don't blame yourself Serena; it's my fault." Heather frowned. "I was there. I should've done something to help my brother."

"...But you didn't." Kaito approached them with a frown. "No wonder Mizael went berserk and left us after the loss of his future brother-in-law. You're lucky I didn't. Regardless, I'm not gonna stay with you lot much longer anyways." He turned to leave the base, but Shun stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Kaito wait!" Shun began. "We've lost a _lot_ of allies in this battle! If we all band together, we can find more to-!"

"_Help us_?" Kaito scowled angrily. "Where was Yusho Sakaki when we _needed_ him?! He _left_ the day before Fuson invaded our home! _No one_ can help us now!" He shoves Shun to the side. "I'm out of here." Before anyone can say anything, Kaito had strided out of the base. The group watch him go. Ruri closes her eyes, Serena and Heather looked down, Shun tched, and Yuri just stared at the doorway. After several moments, Yuri turns to face Shun.

"So now what?" He asked.

"...We gotta leave to hopefully find more allies." Shun sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, we _cannot_ fight Fusion alone. Those Commanders are quite powerful. Serena barely won against Edo Phoenix."

"What are you suggesting Nii-san?" Ruri questioned.

"I'm suggesting we go to a different dimension and see if the residents can help us." Shun replied to his sister's question.

"That's great and all, but we can't _all_ go." Yuri pointed out. "Some of us should stay here to take care of the other survivors." He pointed at himself. "I'll stay behind to help."

"Good call Yuri." Shun nodded as he glanced at the others. "Who wants to come with me?"

"It's best if Yuto, Ruri, Serena, and Yuri go with you. It's obvious Academia is after them. They can help you find allies and we get them away from Academia. Kill two birds with one stone." Heather replied. "I'll go too to cover your backs." Shun put a hand on his chin before sighing in defeat.

"You're right, Heather." Shun spoke. "We should _all_ go."

"But will the others be ok?" Ruri asked, worried.

"Allen and Sayaka can take over things until we get back." Yuto assured her.

"Yeah." Heather nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Yuri grinned. "Let's start this thing up and go!"

"I'll go tell Sayaka where we're going while you guys get the machine to start working." Ruri said, hurrying off.

"So where should we go first?" Heather asked.

"...The Tribute Summon Dimension, as it's called." Serena spoke. "It's main corporation, Leo Corp, is in the Maimai City. It used to be run by the Professor before he left. Me and Yuri saw his son 3 years ago when he came to Fusion by pure accident. If anybody can help us, it'll be him."

"How do we know for sure he hasn't sided with his father?" Shun questioned with a frown.

"Yeah." Heather agreed as her eyes narrowed.

"If his son _has _sided with him, don't you think he'd be a part of the invasion force on Heartland City?" Serena partially snapped.

"Me and Serena would have recognized him too." Yuri added. "No one a part of that invasion force from Fusion looked like him."

"Unless he's making an army for his father in that dimension." Heather frowned.

"Either way, we have to take a shot. We're desperate." Yuto frowned.

"Do you 2 have any better ideas?" Serena remarked towards Shun and Heather. "We either go and get the help we need, which is a risk. Or we do nothing and let everyone we care about suffer. Either way, risk is involved. Which holds a higher risk? Us going? Or us staying?" She paused for several seconds before adding. "We've already lost so much already. We _cannot_ afford to lose more people." She clenched right hand into a fist, then pressed to her chest. "Who's with me on this? Because I'm going whether you try to stop me or not."

"Well I'm going. We need any help we can get." Yuto replied.

"Me too." Ruri said, walking to them and faced Shun and Heather. "You know she's right. For everyone's sake, we have to take this chance."

"Humph. Fine." Shun grunted in defeat.

"I'm going too." Yuri grinned.

"Heather? What about you?" Ruri asked her friend.

"I said I'll watch your backs and I will." Heather nodded. "It's not like we have any more options." Serena nodded, then turned to face Shun.

"Shun, you can turn the device on." Serena told him. "Make sure it gets all of us."

"Yeah I know." He remarked as he went over to the device and pressed in the coordinates that Serena and Yuri had given him.

Soon the device was online and ready for them they looked at one another and nodded before stepping through the transporter.

**Serena (OC Cards):**

**Rank-Up-Magic Lunalight Phase Dance, type: Normal Spell. Effect: Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control or that is in your GY; Special Summon that monster from your GY with its effects negated, Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 DARK monster that is 1 or 2 Ranks higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 Spell/Trap Card in your GY; add it to your hand.**

**Waxing Moon, type: Normal Trap. Effect: Send 1 "Lunalight" card from either your hand or Deck to the GY, and if you do, apply that sent card's effects as if its activation condition(s) were met. (If the sent card has more than 1 effect; you choose which effect to activate.) If this card is in your GY, except the turn it was sent there: You can banish this card and 1 other "Lunalight" card from your GY, and if you do, send 1 "Lunalight" card from either your hand or Deck to the GY, and if you do, apply that sent card's effects as if its activation condition(s) were met. (If the sent card has more than 1 effect; you choose which effect to activate.)**

**Lunalight **

**Cheetah** **Dancer, attribute: DARK, type: Beast-Warrior/Xyz, Rank 4, ATK/DEF: 2300/1900. Effect: 2 or more Level 4 Beast-Warrior-type monsters**

**Once per turn, during either players turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, and if you do, reduce the ATK/DEF of all monsters your opponent controls by 1000 until the end of the turn. If this card is destroyed: You can add 1 card that lists "Lunalight" in its card text from either your Deck or GY to your hand.**

**Lunalight Moth Dancer, attribute: DARK, type: Beast-Warrior/Xyz, Rank 6, ATK/DEF: 2800/2400. Effect: 2 or more Level 6 monsters**

**If this card is Special Summoned: This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls until the End Phase. If this card would be destroyed: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead. This card cannot be destroyed card effects as long you control a Level 8 or higher "Lunalight" Fusion monster. If this card is sent to the GY: You can Special Summon up to 2 "Lunalight" monsters from either your Deck or GY.**

**Edo Phoenix (OC Cards):**

**Destiny HERO - Muscular, Level 5, ATK/DEF: 2000. Effect: ****During damage calculation (in either player's turn): You can discard this card from your hand, and if you do, reduce the ATK of the opponent's monster by 2000.** **If this card is used as Material for the Summon a DARK Extra Deck monster: That monster gains 1000 ATK/DEF.**

**Battle of Destiny, type: Normal Spell. Effect: Pay half your LP. This turn, if an effect that would make you skip your Battle Phase; you can still conduct your Battle Phase that turn. You can only activate 1 "Battle of Destiny" per Duel.**

**Fusion Draw, type: Normal Spell. Effect: If you control a Level 8 or higher Fusion monster: Draw 2 cards.**

**Xtra HERO Amalgamator, attribute: DARK, type: Warrior/Xyz, Rank 4, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000. Effect: 2 or more Level 4 "HERO" monsters**

**(This monster is also treated as any "HERO" monster.)**

**If this card is Xyz Summoned: You can either add 1 "Fusion", "Change" or "Polymerization" card from either your Deck or GY to your hand, or set 1 "Fusion", "Change" or "Polymerization" card from either your Deck or GY. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, and if you do, you can activate 1 "Fusion", "Change", or "Polymerization card that's either in your hand, or is set on your field.**

****0713MM: So this fanfic is a little different from the other Arc-V fanfics I've seen/read. In this fanfic, from what you are able to read so far, Serena and Yuri aren't Fusion's slaves. They abandon Fusion after learning of the Professor's plan. Which they tell to the citizens of Heartland City in the Xyz Dimension. This leads to Ryo Marufuji (Zane Truesdale in English) to take Yuri's spot, at what I'd guess as, Supreme Commander. As for the Commanders, there WILL be more. Edo and Ryo are the first 2. As for who others could be, we'll have to wait and see. If any of you readers have any suggestions/want to help me with this fanfic (in terms of giving me card/character ideas I can potentially work with) please PM me. :)****


	2. Chapter 2

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to chapter 2 of my Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: The Four Maidens! I do not own Arc-V, nor its characters. I do however, I do own my OC, Zeddicus Wraith. Chapter start!**

Chapter 2

A flash of light went off in an alley in Miami City, unseen by passing citizens nor the group of people that suddenly appeared.

"Did we made it?" Ruri whispered.

"I believe so." Heather replied, looking out the alley.

"So this is where that son of the Professor lives?" Shun inquired before he sighed. "Oi. I hope this doesn't become a waste of time."

"It won't Shun." Yuto retorted.

"Well, let's see if we can get the guys' attention." Yuri smirked. "It shouldn't be too hard."

"What do you suggest?" Serena asked. "I don't think we can just walk up to his office door and say "Hey, we're here!"."

"Ha. Ironic." Yuri chuckled as they continued to walk through the alleyway, eventually reaching the end of it and seeing a very tall compound structure building with a massive LDS symbol near the top of it. "We _are_ here. Just not inside of it yet."

"Then shall we break the doors down?" Heather smirked. "In a figurative manner, of course."

"They seem to have high security. I highly doubt they would let us." Ruri remarked with a sweatdrop.

"Hey, look over there." Shun pointed towards someone he just say a mere 3 seconds ago. "I just saw someone."

"Whoever it was, they're probably afraid of us." Yuri chuckled. "Good thing too. We can use these students to lure out the son of the Professor to actually get what we want."

"Well if we're gonna do that, we'll have to split up." Serena frowned. "Plus we'd have to find students that are out and about."

"As much as I hate that idea, we have not much choice." Shun sighed. "Alright, here's how this'll go: Me and Ruri will be together, Heather and Serena will be together, and Yuto and Yuri will be together in a group. Does this work for you guys?"

"Yup." Yuri grinned. "I'm cool with that."

"Same here." Heather, Yuto, and Serena nodded in agreement.

"I hope you know what you're doing brother." Ruri told him. "Alas, I also agree." And with that, the group split up into 3 groups of 2 and went in 3 separate directions.

"The creation of the Pendulum Cards are progressing smoothly so far Akaba."

"As planned." Reiji Akaba stood in his lab, along with Zeddicus Wraith. Both of them had greyish-white hair. Reiji wore a red scarf around his long-sleeve shirt and had white pants on. His glasses gleamed white as he adjusted them with his right index and middle fingers; his purple eyes showing as he did so. Zeddicus on the other hand, wore the male LDS uniform. He watched intently as the cards reached the final stages of there completion. Suddenly, one of the machines within the lab went off. Zeddicus turned his attention to it and he gaped.

"Reiji! Massive Fusion and Xyz energies at the far ends of the school!" A screen appeared, showing Shun and Ruri dueling 3 duelists, each one using Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz. Another screen appeared, showing Heather and Serena dueling 3 other students. "I should hope those Pendulum cards for my Deck are almost done." He added. "Because I can't sit by and watch the students being attacked like that." Suddenly, a 3rd screen appeared to show the inside of a shed. Shingo, Yuzu, Shingo's pals, and 2 unknown figures (to them at least) stood over the defeated Shingo. "And Shingo lost to those 2. That's just great." He paused as he looked at the pink-haired, blue-eyed girl wearing a uniform of her own, but from a different school; that much Zeddicus could tell. "Although, that pink-haired girl interests me. I've seen her duel against that red and green-haired boy awhile back. What was his name again? Yuya Sakaki?"

"That's correct." Reiji replied coolly. "As for the girl, her name is Yuzu Hiiragi."

"Yuzu Hiiragi…" Zeddicus mused to himself. Before he could ponder on, he took notice of the dark blue and blonde-haired girls leaving the area they were at. He gaped when he saw that the students they faced were no longer there standing. Instead, they were now what appeared to be Duel Monsters Cards. "What happened to them?!" He looked at the other 2 screens. While Shingo and his pals were relatively unharmed, the 3 students on screen 1 were also cards.

"They've been turned into cards." Reiji frowned.

"Whatever there reason is behind dueling and carding LDS students, it's clear that they want to get your attention." Zeddicus remarked as he approached the tubes that contained the Pendulum cards. "Since you're a busy man Reiji, I'll be dealing with them myself. I'll find out there reasons behind attacking LDS here in Miami City."

"Just don't get overconfident. Since two of them used Fusion there's a chance _he _sent them, so be on your guard." Reiji frowned.

"Right." Zeddicus nodded as he took the Pendulum cards from the tube and put them into his Deck. Once he did, he left the lab.

"Goddammit! Still nothing from that son of the Professor's!" Shun growled as he punched a wall in an alleyway.

"We carded the students because they wouldn't tell us where the son of the Professor is in this massive city." Ruri frowned. "I almost feel bad for them."

"Well don't." Yuri remarked as he and Yuto approached them. "Before I carded my last opponent, he said that Reiji Akaba, the Professor's son, is in charge of LDS. And said something that our crimes would eventually get Reiji's attention."

"Crimes?" Shun grit his teeth. "How do we know that this Reiji isn't in charge of this school to form an army of duelists to help the Professor?!"

"Shun does have a point." Heather frowned. "And if we must, we will defeat anyone that stands in our way of getting to Reiji."

"Humph. I wonder about that." The 6 of them looked up to see a young man, probably in his late teens/young adulthood. Like all the other students the 6 faced, he wore an LDS uniform, more high class than the other LDS students they faced so far. "You 6 have caused enough trouble for Reiji as of now. It's time for you lot to spill the beans. Why are you attacking LDS? What are you aiming to gain by doing so?"

"We have no reason to explain ourselves to you. We only want Reiji Akaba." Heather replied coldly.

"I'm sorry, but Reiji is preparing himself to duel the son of Yusho Sakaki, Yuya Sakaki." Zedddicus explained. "Thanks to Yuya, he has shed a new light on the game of Duel Monsters. A new Summoning Method."

"That doesn't matter to us! Either you bring him here to us, or we'll force you!" Shun scowled.

"So pick your choice!" Yuri added. "What will you do? The easy way? Or the hard way?" He then smiled. "But just so you know, I _love_ the hard way the best. It's more fun."

_I see my words aren't stopping them on whatever vendetta they have._ Zeddicus thought. _In case…_

"How about this?" Zeddicus proposed. "I'll duel anyone of you. If anyone of you defeat me, I'll take you lot to see Reiji. But if I win, then I'll lock you 6 up and find out your real reason for being here."

"In that case, I'll duel you." Ruri frowned, stepping forward.

"Ruri!" Shun gasped.

"Are you sure Ruri?" Yuto asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I haven't been more sure in my life." Ruri retorted firmly. "You and Shun always stood by me and helped me out when I needed it. Now it's my turn to lead the charge in helping each other out."

"Don't worry Shun; she won't be dueling this guy alone." Serena chimed in as she too stepped forward.

"Hoh? A 2 vs 1 scenario?" Zeddicus wondered aloud before he chuckled. "Very well; I accept. However, to make this a bit more balanced, every time my turn comes, I get to draw 2 cards instead of your average 1 card per turn."

"Fine with me." Ruri nodded.

"Same here." Serena added as she, Ruri, and Zeddicus activated their duel disks. "But don't expect this duel to last too long."

"DUEL!" The 3 declared.

"I'll start!" Ruri declared as she looked over her hand. She then pulled a card from her hand. "Since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler from my hand!" A small blue and green female bird appeared onto Ruri's field. (Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler, Level 1 WIND Winged-Beast-type monster, ATK/DEF: 100. Ruri's hand: 4 cards. Serena's hand: 5 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 5 cards. Ruri's LP: 4000. Serena's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 4000.)

"A Level 1 monster?" Zeddicus raised an eyebrow.

"There's more to it than that." Ruri smiled. "See, birds like to be together, which is why I use my Turquoise Warbler's 2nd effect! When she's Special Summoned from the hand, I can Special Summon 1 Lyrical Luscinia from my hand!" She grabbed another card from her hand. "So please welcome Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow!" Next to Turquoise Warbler appeared a brown and yellow-furred female bird. (Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow, Level 1 WIND Winged-Beast-type monster, ATK/DEF: 0/100. Ruri's hand: 3 cards. Serena's hand: 5 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 5 cards. Ruri's LP: 4000. Serena's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 4000.) Ruri smiled as she grabbed 2 other cards from her hand, but not before adding a monster from her Deck to her hand via Cobalt Sparrow's effect.

"Now since I control a Winged-Beast monster, I can Special Summon Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow and a 2nd copy of itself from my hand." Ruri continued. Two copies of Sapphire Swallow appeared onto Ruri's field. (Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow x2, Level 1 WIND Winged-Beast-type monster, ATK/DEF: 100/0. Ruri's hand: 2 cards. Serena's hand: 5 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 5 cards. Ruri's LP: 4000. Serena's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 4000.)

"Able to swarm her field in a blink of an eye. That's Ruri for you." Heather smiled lightly.

"Of course." Shun smiled. Ruri looked at the last 2 cards in her hand for a brief moment before setting them.

"I end my turn with 2 set cards." Ruri concluded. (Ruri's hand: 0 cards. Serena's hand: 5 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 5 cards. Ruri's LP: 4000. Serena's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 4000.)

_How odd._ Zeddicus thought. _She clearly could have Xyz Summoned twice, but chose not to. In that case…_

"My turn; draw!" He declared. (Ruri's hand: 0 cards. Serena's hand: 5 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 7 cards. Ruri's LP: 4000. Serena's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 4000.) He looked at his hand and he smiled.

"Time to show you that I'm not like the other students you've faced so far." Zeddicus told his 2 opponents as he grabbed a card from his hand. "First up, I activate the Continuous Spell, Spell Absorption. Now every time a Spell card is played, I gain 500 LP when it resolves. And speaking of Spells…" He grabbed another card from his hand. "I set the Scale 4 Mythical Beast Master Cerberus into the Pendulum Scale!" A ghostly blue version of the monster rose up in a blue pillar of light. (Mythical Beast Master Cerberus, Level 8 LIGHT Spellcaster-type Pendulum monster, Scale 4, ATK/DEF: 2800. Ruri's hand: 0 cards. Serena's hand: 5 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 5 cards. Ruri's LP: 4000. Serena's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 4500.)

"But that's a monster!" Yuri scowled. "It can't be a Spell!"

"Heh. Pendulum Monsters while in the Pendulum Zones are treated as Spell cards." Zeddicus grinned. "And because they are, Spell Absorption grants me 500 LP upon its resolution!"

"Perhaps." Ruri agreed. However, I play my traps, Urgent Xyz and **Song of the Lyrical Luscinia**! Now not only do I draw a card, but I also gain 500 LP for each Lyrical Luscinia monster on my field. Since I control 4, I gain 2000 LP!" Ruri's body glowed green as her LP rose to 6000. (Ruri's hand: 0 cards. Serena's hand: 5 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 5 cards. Ruri's LP: 6000. Serena's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 4500.) "On top of that, Urgent Xyz resolves, allowing me to use my 4 monsters to Xyz Summon!"

"Smart thinking Ruri!" Serena grinned.

_Indeed it was._ Zeddicus thought with a smile. _Too bad I'm already a few steps ahead of her._ All 4 of her Lyrical Luscinia monsters; thus flew into the Overlay Network, which exploded after the 4th monster went into it.

""Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale!" Ruri announced. Out of the Overlay Network Portal came forth an adult bird, nightingale to be accurate. (Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale, Rank 1 WIND Winged-Beast-type Xyz monster, ATK/DEF: 800. (Since it has 4 Xyz Materials.) Ruri's hand: 0 cards. Serena's hand: 5 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 5 cards. Ruri's LP: 6000. Serena's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 4500.)

"Well done for summoning her ace." Heather nodded.

"Not bad." Yuri smirked. "This guy should just give it up now."

"I heard that." Zeddicus frowned deeply. "And no whoever you are, I'm _not _giving up. And to prove why I'm not, I use Master Cerberus's Pendulum effect! By destroying him while there's no other Pendulum monster in the Pendulum Zone, I can add 1 Level 7 or lower Mythical Beast monster from my Deck to my hand." A card ejected out of his deck; thus he added it to his hand. "I add Mythical Beast Jackal King and set it in the Scale!" A blue ghostly form of the jackal appeared in the same spot Master Cerberus was prior. (Mythical Beast Jackal King, Level 6 DARK Spellcaster-type Pendulum monster, Scale 4, ATK/DEF: 2400/1400. Ruri's hand: 0 cards. Serena's hand: 5 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 5 cards. Ruri's LP: 6000. Serena's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 5000.)

"Why changed the monster?" Yuto wondered with a frown.

"Probably because this new one has a similar effect while in that special zone." Yuri added.

"Right you are." Zeddicus grinned. "But unlike Master Cerberus, when Jackal King self-destructs, I can Special Summon 1 Mythical Beast Pendulum monster that's face-up in my Extra Deck, except itself. Master Cerberus will have to do. Come forth my cerberus!" The monster leapt out of the Extra Deck and onto Zeddicus's field.

"It was in the Extra Deck? Not the Graveyard?" Shun frowned.

"Indeed." Zeddicus confirmed. "You see, Pendulum monsters are very special. As you saw, when Master Cerberus and Jackal King self-destructed via their effects when into the Pendulum Zone, they went to my Extra Deck face-up instead of the Graveyard. Now if they were normal monsters like yours, then they would go to the Graveyard. The only way for a Pendulum monster to hit the Graveyard is if their Pendulum Summon is negated, or if they're detached from an Xyz monster, or if the Xyz monster hits the Graveyard." He chuckled to himself. "Now that's over, allow me to do this. I activate the Field Spell Magical Citadel of Endymion!" The ground around them began to change into that of a massive citadel. (Ruri's hand: 0 cards. Serena's hand: 5 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 4 cards. Ruri's LP: 6000. Serena's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 5500. Master Cerberus's Spell Counters: 2.)

"What are those things on your Cerberus?" Serena questioned.

"Spell Counters." Zeddicus replied coolly. "You'll find out there purpose soon enough." He then grabbed 2 cards from his hand. "Now, time for me unleash Pendulum's power! I set the Scale 2 Servant of Endymion and the Scale 8 Magister of Endymion! Pendulum Scale set!" This time, 2 blue ghostly forms of the monsters appeared on either side of Zeddicus. (Servant of Endymion, Level 3 WIND Spellcaster-type Pendulum monster, Scale 2, ATK/DEF: 900/1500. Magister of Endymion, Level 3 EARTH Spellcaster-type Pendulum monster, Scale 8, ATK/DEF: 1500/900. Ruri's hand: 0 cards. Serena's hand: 5 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 2 cards. Ruri's LP: 6000. Serena's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 6500. Magical Citadel of Endymion's Spell Counters: 2. Master Cerberus's Spell Counters: 6. Servant of Endymion's Spell Counters: 1.)

"Whoa!" Yuto gaped.

"9 Spell Counters and 6500 LP? Man, this guy is serious." Yuri frowned deeply.

"Now for my Pendulum Summon!" Zeddicus announced. "Come forth Mythical Beast Jackal King from my Extra Deck and Endymion, the Mighty Master from my hand!" A portal appeared above his field, and 2 dark streams of energy rained down from said portal. A red-dressed magician and blue jackal stood on either side of Master Cerberus. (Endymion, the Mighty Master of Magic, Level 7 DARK Spellcaster-type Pendulum monster, Scale 8, ATK/DEF: 2800/1700. Ruri's hand: 0 cards. Serena's hand: 5 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 1 card. Ruri's LP: 6000. Serena's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 6500. Magical Citadel of Endymion's Spell Counters: 2. Master Cerberus's Spell Counters: 6. Servant of Endymion's Spell Counters: 1.)

"He summoned 2 monsters at the same time. One of them being a Level 7?!" Yuri gaped shocked.

"So this is Pendulum Summoning." Heather remarked.

"Powerful I must admit." Shun retorted, then he humped. "Even so, we don't need it to defeat our enemies."

"Hoh? Enemies you say?" Zeddicus wondered aloud as he studied the group before him carefully. "And do tell, who would your enemies be? I certainly hope you don't intend LDS your enemies, hmm?"

"Your boss, Reiji Akaba, would know who are our enemies." Serena snapped. After she spoke, Zeddicus turned his attention to her.

"Ah yes." Zeddicus retorted coolly. "Reiji told me of the time he went to Fusion 3 years ago and he met 2 people. I'm assuming it was you 2." He gestured to Serena, then Yuri. "Am I wrong?"

"Tch…!" Serena grit her teeth in frustration.

"I do not know why you are here, but what I do know is that I cannot allow you to see Reiji." Zeddicus retorted. "I do not yet know what you'll do with him." He put a hand to his chin. "My only assumption is that you plan to use him as some sort of hostage." He shrugged. "But considering Reiji's plans down the line, I'm afraid holding him hostage would not do any of you guys much good."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Shun demanded.

"You'll understand why you can't take him soon enough." Zeddicus replied calmly. "I end my turn. It's your move." (Ruri's hand: 0 cards. Serena's hand: 5 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 1 card. Ruri's LP: 6000. Serena's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 6500. Magical Citadel of Endymion's Spell Counters: 2. Master Cerberus's Spell Counters: 6. Servant of Endymion's Spell Counters: 1.) Serena then placed her right hand on top of her Deck.

_Endymion...a very rare deck._ Serena though. _But back when I was a part of Fusion, they talked about being full of regular effect monsters. It seems here these Pendulum cards have upped its power. So I have to be careful with my moves here._ (Ruri's hand: 0 cards. Serena's hand: 6 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 1 card. Ruri's LP: 6000. Serena's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 6500. Magical Citadel of Endymion's Spell Counters: 2. Master Cerberus's Spell Counters: 6. Servant of Endymion's Spell Counters: 1.) Serena looked at her 6 card hand; trying to see if she could work on Zeddicus's monsters.

"This'll have to do." Serena spoke as she grabbed a card from her hand. "I activate Lunalight Fusion!" The spell card appeared and glowed a bright green.

"Yeah! Go Serena!" Yuri cheered.

"I wonder about that." Zeddicus smiled.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Yuri questioned.

"I mean the effect of my Endymion, the Mighty Master of Magic!" Zeddicus announced. "You see, once a turn, if my opponent activates a Spell/Trap card,or its effect, I can return 1 card on my field that has Spell Counters on it to my hand, and when I do that, I can negate the activation of your Spell/Trap card or its effect and destroy the card! I return Servant of Endymion to my hand!"

"What?!" Yuri gaped, shocked.

"Which means he stops Serena from Fusion Summoning." Heather frowned. Serena watched as her Fusion greyed out and shattered. (Ruri's hand: 0 cards. Serena's hand: 5 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 2 cards. Ruri's LP: 6000. Serena's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 6500. Magical Citadel of Endymion's Spell Counters: 2. Master Cerberus's Spell Counters: 6. Endymion, the Mighty Master of Magic's Spell Counters: 1.)

"Tch…! In that case, I Normal Summon Lunalight Emerald Bird." Serena continued. The green emerald bird appeared onto Serena's field. (Lunalight Emerald Bird, Level 4 DARK Beast-Warrior-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1200/1000. Ruri's hand: 0 cards. Serena's hand: 4 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 2 cards. Ruri's LP: 6000. Serena's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 6500. Magical Citadel of Endymion's Spell Counters: 2. Master Cerberus's Spell Counters: 6. Endymion, the Mighty Master of Magic's Spell Counters: 1.) Serena grabbed a card from her hand. "I use Emerald Bird's effect. By discarding 1 Lunalight card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can-"

"Draw 1 card?" Zeddicus interjected, his smile widening. "Sorry, but I won't allow you to do that either."

"What?" Serena frowned.

"I activate Mythical Beast Jackal King's effect!" Zeddicus declared. "Now by removing 2 Spell Counters from my field, I can negate the activation of your monster's effect and destroy it!"

"Oh come on!" Serena grit her teeth as her monster greyed out, then shattered. (Ruri's hand: 0 cards. Serena's hand: 3 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 2 cards. Ruri's LP: 6000. Serena's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 6500. Magical Citadel of Endymion's Spell Counters: 2. Master Cerberus's Spell Counters: 4. Endymion, the Mighty Master of Magic's Spell Counters: 1.)

"He's countering all of Serena's moves." Yuto frowned.

"At this rate, she won't be able to do anything." Shun scowled.

"And with this guy's current field, he could defeat them both in 1 turn." Heather frowned deeply.

"Oi! Such annoying effects!" Serena scowled deeply. "Well since Emerald Bird was sent to the Graveyard via an effect, I Special Summon back Lunalight Blue Cat in Defense Mode!" The blue and white-furred cat emerged onto Serena's field in a defensive stance. (Lunalight Blue Cat, Level 4 DARK Beast-Warrior-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1600/1200. Ruri's hand: 0 cards. Serena's hand: 3 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 2 cards. Ruri's LP: 6000. Serena's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 6500. Magical Citadel of Endymion's Spell Counters: 2. Master Cerberus's Spell Counters: 4. Endymion, the Mighty Master of Magic's Spell Counters: 1.)

"At least she has a monster to protect herself, but even so…" Yuto frowned, a worried expression on his face. Serena looked at her remaining 3 cards and smiled.

"My turn isn't over yet." Serena smiled as she grabbed a card from her hand. "Since I control exactly 1 Lunalight monster, I can Special Summon **Lunalight Indigo Cheetah** from my hand!"

"Hoh?" Zeddicus wondered aloud as the indigo colored cheetah emerged onto Serena's field. (**Lunalight Indigo Cheetah, attribute: DARK, type: Beast-Warrior, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1200/1000. **Ruri's hand: 0 cards. Serena's hand: 2 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 2 cards. Ruri's LP: 6000. Serena's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 6500. Magical Citadel of Endymion's Spell Counters: 2. Master Cerberus's Spell Counters: 4. Endymion, the Mighty Master of Magic's Spell Counters: 1.)

"It's time Serena smiled as she raised her right arm upwards. "I overlay Level 4 Lunalight Emerald Bird and Indigo Cheetah!" The 2 monsters turned into 2 dark purple streams before soaring down into the overlay network portal, which exploded upon the 2 monsters entering it. Shortly after, Serena began to chant. "Swift beast dancing in the moonlight plains, defeat your prey with the power of the moon! Xyz Summon! Descend now! Rank 4! **Lunalight Cheetah Dancer**!" Out of the Overlay Network came forth a slender yellow-furred cheetah as it swiftly leapt out of the Overlay Network and onto Serena's field next to Lunalight Leo Dancer. (**Lunalight Cheetah** **Dancer, attribute: DARK, type: Beast-Warrior/Xyz, Rank 4, ATK/DEF: 2300/1900. **Ruri's hand: 0 cards. Serena's hand: 2 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 2 cards. Ruri's LP: 6000. Serena's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 6500. Magical Citadel of Endymion's Spell Counters: 2. Master Cerberus's Spell Counters: 4. Endymion, the Mighty Master of Magic's Spell Counters: 1.)

"Good; she managed an Xyz Summon!" Shun smirked.

"Nice Serena!" Ruri smiled.

"Hoh? So this is the Xyz Energy me and Reiji noticed." Zeddicus mused. "An impressive creature."

"If you think that's good, wait until you see this. "Serena grinned as she pulled another card from her hand. "I activate **Rank-Up-Magic Lunalight Phase Dance**!" Upon activation, an Overlay Network Portal appeared above Serena's field. "With my Rank 4 Cheetah Dancer, I rebuilding the Overlay Network! Rank-Up Xyz Change!" The monster turned into a dark purple stream of energy that flew upwards into the galaxy-like portal above. "Elegant insect flying in the moonlit sky, defeat your enemy with the power of the moon! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 6! **Lunalight Moth Dancer**!" Out of the Overlay Network appeared a giant moth that swooped down to be next to Leo Dancer. (**Lunalight Moth Dancer, attribute: DARK, type: Beast-Warrior/Xyz, Rank 6, ATK/DEF: 2800/2400. Xyz Materials: 3. **Ruri's hand: 0 cards. Serena's hand: 1 card. Zeddicus's hand: 2 cards. Ruri's LP: 6000. Serena's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 7000. Magical Citadel of Endymion's Spell Counters: 2. Master Cerberus's Spell Counters: 6. Endymion, the Mighty Master of Magic's Spell Counters: 1. Mythical Beast Jackal King's Spell Counters: 2.)

"Alright Serena!" Yuri grinned. "Kick his ass!"

"You seem quite confident that Serena can deal me 7000+ points of damage in order to defeat me this turn." Zeddicus glanced at Yuri, then at the other 3.

"Well yeah!" Yuri retorted. "Her Moth Dancer will gain 8000 attack due to your 3 monsters being Special Summoned. And all she has to do to beat you is attack your Mythical Beast Jackal King for 8400 points of damage."

"Don't take me for a fool." Zeddicus frowned. "I've seen it be Summoned enough to know what it does. It's a very devastating Xyz monster that can be much give you the win if your opponent cannot stop it. However…" Zeddicus smiled as he waved 1 card in his hand. "I _do_ indeed have a way to stop it."

"Hey!" Yuto and Yuri, along with Heather, Shun, Ruri, Serena, and Zeddicus looked over to see a girl who looked identical to Serena and Ruri, but with blue eyes and toned pink hair.

"That girl." Heather blinked, surprised.

"She looks like Ruri; just like Serena does." Shun gaped, shocked. The girl panted before holding out 2 cards to Yuto and Yuri.

"You…..forgot these back at the warehouse….." The girl huffed out.

"You seriously came all this way to give them back?" Yuri gaped, stunned.

"Y-Yeah…" The girl smiled, out of breath. She glanced at her invisible watch, then at the others. "I should go. Dad gonna freak if I'm not back home soon." She laughed lightly. "Oh, and Yuya will freak too. Don't need 2 people freaking out over me missing." She turned on her heel to leave, but stopped, and turned to look back at Yuri and Yuto. "I'm sorry, but what are your names? I never caught them when you 2 took on Shingo." The two were surprised by this, looking at one another before Yuto answered first.

"My name is Yuto." He replied.

"And I'm Yuri." Yuri remarked.

"Yuto...and Yuri…" The girl spoke softly before her smile returned. "And I'm Yuzu. Yuzu Hiiragi."

"Yuzu. Thank you for returning our cards to us. Now you should go." Yuto spoke. "Like you said, before you don't want to have anyone worry."

"Right." Yuzu nodded. She was about to leave, but once again, stopped and turned around. "And due to Shingo's complaining, it looks like LDS will try to take over my Dad's school, You Show Duel School in hopes to shut up the Sawatari's complaining. The complaints were something about Yuya attacking Shingo in a brutal duel." She rolled her eyes. "Oi! Not gonna be fun to do. Anyways, see you guys!" And with that, Yuzu ran off.

"Seriously?" Yuri sweatdropped. "And here I thought Serena and Ruri were odd."

"Hey!" Both girls shouted. Heather laughed while Shun rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face. However, during that whole conversation, Zeddicus had gotten a call. He nodded a few times before hanging up.

"Alright, Reiji has told me to offer you guys a deal." Zeddicus told the 6. "The deal is simple: Become LDS students and you'll be allowed to talk to Reiji about whatever you so desire."

"Students?" Ruri blinked, surprised.

"And why should we when Serena is about to have you cornered?" Shun demanded.

"Because that were Reiji's terms for you to get to talk to him." Zeddicus remarked plainly. "As for Serena having me "cornered", she did not. And here's why." Zeddicus turned the card he waving his hand and revealed it. It was Mythical Beast Garuda. "This monster would bounce her Lunalight Moth Dancer back to her hand, or in this case, the Extra Deck. All I'd have to do to Summon it is remove 2 Spell Counters on my field." He turned the card back around, his smile not vanishing. "So, what will it be? Will you accept Reiji's terms? Or will you not?" He shrugged. "Then again, you have little choice in the matter. If you refuse Reiji's offer, then you'll continue your attacks on us and make LDS look bad, which could very well get LDS shut down, and Reiji arrested for not handling the school's students and faculty very well. In which case, you may never get to talk to Reiji." They all grew wide eyed at this, looking at one another.

"He played us right to the palm of his hand." Yuri muttered.

"But if we don't go through with this, we'll never get the answers we need." Yuto pointed out with a frown.

"What do you think brother?" Ruri asked Shun. Shun closed his eyes and clenched his fists in frustration. After a few moments, he opened his eyes.

"Alright, we'll do it." Shun replied. "If it means we get to talk to Reiji, so be it."

"Good." Zeddicus smiled as he deactivated his duel disk. Both Serena and Ruri followed suit. Once that was done, Zeddicus turned around and beckoned them to follow. "Follow me." The 6 of them looked at each other, then sighed in defeat as they proceeded to follow Zeddicus inside LDS.

"Good job Reiji luring those 6 into your trap." A tall pink-haired woman wearing a red jacket and black pants stood next to LDS's CEO, Reiji Akaba. Reiji glanced up at his Mother, Himika Akaba, before returning to the CCTV.

"Thank you Mother." Reiji retorted. "Zeddicus did most of the work however."

"Perhaps." Himika agreed. "Regardless, You Show Duel School will be ours soon enough."

**Ruri Kurosaki (OC Cards):**

****Song of the Lyrical Luscinia, type: Normal Trap. Effect: Draw 1 card and gain 500 LP for each "Lyrical Luscinia" monster on the field. You can only activate 1 "Song of the Lyrilusc" once per turn.**

**Serena (OC Cards):**

****Lunalight Indigo Cheetah, attribute: DARK, type: Beast-Warrior, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1200/1000. Effect: If you control exactly 1 "Lunalight" monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Lunalight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material. If this card is sent to the GY by a card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Lunalight" Monster from face-up in your Extra Deck or is Banished, except "Lunalight Indigo Cheetah".**

**Rank-Up-Magic Lunalight Phase Dance, type: Normal Spell. Effect: Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control or that is in your GY; Special Summon that monster from your GY with its effects negated, Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 DARK monster that is 1 or 2 Ranks higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 Spell/Trap Card in your GY; add it to your hand.**

**Lunalight Cheetah Dancer, attribute: DARK, type: Beast-Warrior/Xyz, Rank 4, ATK/DEF: 2300/1900. Effect: 2 or more Level 4 Beast-Warrior-type monsters**

**Once per turn, during either players turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, and if you do, reduce the ATK/DEF of all monsters your opponent controls by 1000 until the end of the turn. If this card is destroyed: You can add 1 card that lists "Lunalight" in its card text from either your Deck or GY to your hand.**

**Lunalight Moth Dancer, attribute: DARK, type: Beast-Warrior/Xyz, Rank 6, ATK/DEF: 2800/2400. Effect: 2 or more Level 6 monsters**

**If this card is Special Summoned: This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls until the End Phase. If this card would be destroyed: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead. This card cannot be destroyed card effects as long you control a Level 8 or higher "Lunalight" Fusion monster. If this card is sent to the GY: You can Special Summon up to 2 "Lunalight" monsters from either your Deck or GY.**

****A/N: The card(s) with double asterisk are NOT mine!****

****0713MM: Yeah yeah, a duel with no result. Don't worry though! There will be very few of those types of duels! Next chapter is the 3 duels between You Show's best 3, and LDS's best 3! (Just like in the show, blah blah blah!) But here, the top 3 LDS students will be different! You'll soon see why in chapter 3! Also, if any of you readers have any suggestions for this fanfic, please PM me them!^^****


	3. Chapter 3

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to chapter 3 of my Arc-V fanfic! This chapter takes place during episodes 7-11. I actually write 2 duels in this chapter too! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V, just this fanfic and my OC, Zeddicus Wraith. Chapter start!**

Chapter 3

Shun, Ruri, Yuto, Yuri, Serena, and Heather stood in the elevator with Zeddicus in silence. None of them spoke much as the elevator continued upward. After a few minutes, the elevator stopped; thus the doors opened to reveal Reiji and Himika Akaba inside Reiji's office.

"You all have arrived." Reiji spoke.

"So you're Reiji Akaba?" Shun demanded.

"I am." Reiji confirmed.

"And who might you be?" Ruri questioned the taller pink-haired woman.

"I am Himika Akaba." The woman, Himika, replied. "Reiji's mother and Chairwoman of LDS."

"So you're Leo Akaba's wife?" Yuri questioned, shocked.

"That's right." Himika nodded before she frowned deeply. "However...he left me and Reiji here to go after some silly goal of his."

"He left you both?" Serena blinked, surprised. "But Yuri and I saw your son in Fusion years ago."

"Oh did you now?" Himika retorted. "Well from what I remember telling me, he accidentally went to Fusion. That's where he found his father after all." Reiji closed his eyes, while Zeddicus stepped into the room; not saying anything.

"And you mean to tell us you've had no contact with him?" Heather questioned with a frown.

"That's right.' Himika retorted coolly. "Which is fine by me."

"And how do we know you're telling the truth?" Yuto questioned.

"You want proof? Here." Himika pressed a button on a control panel next to her and a screen appeared showing a small child wearing a blue hoodie, a yellow and blue-striped shirt, and grey shorts. The child was sitting in a chair, doing a drawing action with its right hand over and over again. "That child is my super weapon to get revenge of Leo Akaba."

"Super weapon? That child doesn't look any older than 10 or so!" Heather frowned.

"Looks can be deceiving." Himika replied.

"Our guests came here to be enrolled at LDS, not see your so-called super weapon Mrs. Akaba." Zeddicus scowled.

"That kid has a name, right?" Yuri frowned.

"Yes." Reiji retorted. "The child's name is Reira. Reira Akaba."

"You call your own child a weapon?!" Ruri demanded, almost horrified.

"I don't." Reiji replied as he turned the screen off. "My mother does."

"For a good cause!" Himika humphed. "Anyways, I'll leave you to deal with these guys getting enrolled Reiji, Zeddicus. I have paperwork to do. So unfortunately, I won't be present to see the duels that end You Show Duel School. Bye for now!" And with that, Himika left the office via the elevator.

"Ok, I officially hate her." Serena scowled, the others nodding in agreement.

"That's your opinion to have." Reiji retorted as he adjusted his glasses as he went over to his desk and pulled out 6 ID cards and handed them to each of the 6. "Here are your ID cards. You can keep your regular clothes. Also, the duel between You Show Duel School and LDS is taking place within a couple hours. And I've already selected 3 from your group to participate."

"Wait, didn't that girl from before mention You Show?" Shun remarked.

"She did. You mean to tell us you're having us duel right off the bat?" Yuri questioned.

"Of course." Reiji smiled. "In fact, I have the perfect match-up for Yuzu Hiiragi." Reiji gestured to Ruri Kurosaki. "You shall face Yuzu Hiiragi in round 1."

"Me?" Ruri remarked, surprised.

"That's right." Reiji nodded as he then glanced at Yuto. "And you shall take on Yuya Sakaki."

"Aww! Why him?" Yuri frowned before grinning. "Clearly I'm better suited for dueling Yuya Sakaki."

"You don't even know who that is." Serena scowled at him with a sweatdrop.

"Oi! Of course I do!" Yuri scowled. "When Yusho was in Xyz, he mentioned he had a son that loved entertainment dueling!"

"You're saying that he's the son of the one who disappeared on us?" Shun questioned with a frown.

"We don't know that brother." Ruri frowned.

"Humph. Well, if you guys are ready, we should be heading to the duel arena." Reiji told them. "Ruri and Yuto need to prepare themselves for their respective duels." And with that, Reiji and Zeddicus began to leave the office and approach the elevator; thus taking it down to the lower floors. Shun tsked angrily, then strided towards the elevator and entered it.

"Come on guys." Shun told them. "As much as I hate that we were blackmailed into this, we have to do this. If it means getting more allies to handle the Fusion Dimension's forces." He closed his eyes, then opened them. "Because right now….we're not strong enough."

"I hate to say it, but he's right." Serena agreed with a scowl.

"If Yuto and Ruri defeat their opponents, then perhaps Reiji Akaba will reveal the real reason why he wanted us to become LDS students." Heather remarked.

"Making this more important." Yuto nodded. "Shows we can't lose."

"And you 2 won't.' Yuri grinned. "Especially with...well, you know."

"First up is Ruri Kurosaki vs Yuzu Hiiragi!" Reiji announced as the 2 duelists entered the duel arena. Zeddicus, Yuto, Yuri, Shun, and Heather stood in the hallway of the LDS side of the arena, while Yuya, stood in the room with Yuzu's father, Shuzo Hiiragi. "Mr. Hiiragi, if you'd please."

"Oh right!" He spoke as he pressed a key on the control panel within the control room. "Action Field, on! Crystal Corridor!" Upon Shuzo's declaration, the duel field around Ruri and Yuzu changed to that of...well, a crystal corridor. Yuzu clenched her right hand into a fist.

"For my Dad's sake, I'll defend YDS with all my might!" Yuzu vowed. She sweatdropped in embarrassment when her Dad began to cry. Unfortunately, the crying sound went into the microphone. "Oh for crying out loud Dad! The duel hasn't even started and you're already emotional?! Geez!"

I'll be able to find out what type of person Yuzu is through this duel. Ruri thought.

"DUEL!" Both Ruri and Yuzu declared.

"Defending school goes first." Ruri told Yuzu. "Since you're defending YDS, you get to go first."

"Fine by me!" Yuzu retorted. "My turn!" (Yuzu's hand: 5 cards. Ruri's hand: 5 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Ruri's LP: 4000.) Yuzu looked as her hand and smiled. "Yus! I activate the Continuous Spell card, Melodious Singing Hall! Once a turn on my turn, I can Special Summon 1 Melodious monster from either my hand or Graveyard!" She pulled a card from her hand. "Come out! Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!" Out came a red-dressed, light-skinned female fairy that had blue eyes. (Mozarta the Melodious Maestra, Level 8 LIGHT Fairy-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2600/2000. Yuzu's hand: 3 cards. Ruri's hand: 5 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Ruri's LP: 4000.)

"A high Level monster already?" Ruri inquired. "You must be wanting to win so badly."

"Why wouldn't I?" Yuzu retorted. "My school is on the line! Mozarta effect! I Special Summon 1 Fairy monster from my hand! I Special Summon Aria the Melodious Diva from my hand!" A purple-haired and red-dressed female fairy appeared next to Mozarta. (Aria the Melodious Diva, Level 4 LIGHT Fairy-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1600/1200. Yuzu's hand: 2 cards. Ruri's hand: 5 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Ruri's LP: 4000.) Yuzu grabbed a card and played it. "I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!" She did so, then grabbed 2 cards from her hand and set them. "I end my turn with 2 Set cards." (Yuzu's hand: 1 card. Ruri's hand: 5 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Ruri's LP: 4000.) "Your move Ruri."

"Good work Yuzu!" Yuya cheered.

"Interesting lineup you got there.' Ruri observed before she smiled. "It's too bad I don't need to attack your monsters to deal damage."

"Eh?" Yuzu frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see!" Ruri retorted as she placed her right hand ontop of her Deck. "I draw!" (Yuzu's hand: 1 card. Ruri's hand: 6 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Ruri's LP: 4000.) She looked at her hand and smiled. "Time for me to get serious." She pulled a card from her hand and revealed it. "I activate the effect of Lyrical Luscinia - Eternal Song from my hand! Now by showing you this card in my hand, I can discard it from my hand in order to Special Summon as many Lyrical Luscinia monsters as possible from either my hand, Deck or Graveyard!"

"Impressive." Serena smiled. "With this, she can get 5 monsters instantly and bring out Assembled Nightingale."

"Come forth 3 Sapphire Swallow, 1 Cobalt Sparrow, and 1 Turquoise Warbler!" Ruri called out. The 5 monsters appeared onto Ruri's field. (Lyrical Lusicinia - Cobalt Sparrow, Level 1 WIND Winged-Beast-type monster, ATK/DEF: 0/100. Lyrical Lusicinia - Sapphire Swallow x3, Level 1 WIND Winged-Beast-type monster, ATK/DEF: 100/0. Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler, Level 1 WIND Winged-Beast-type monster, ATK/DEF: 100. Yuzu's hand: 1 card. Ruri's hand: 5 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Ruri's LP: 4000.) Shortly after, the Overlay Network Portal appeared.

"Now I overlay all 5 of my monsters!" Ruri announced as the 5 monsters turned into 5 green streams of energy that soared into the Overlay Network, which exploded. "Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale!" Ruri announced. Out of the Overlay Network Portal came forth an adult bird, nightingale to be accurate. (Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale, Rank 1 WIND Winged-Beast-type Xyz monster, ATK/DEF: 1000. (Since it has 5 Xyz Materials.) Yuzu's hand: 1 card. Ruri's hand: 5 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Ruri's LP: 4000.)

"Ruri's ace monster is here." Yuto smiled.

"Due to Assembled Nightingale's effects, she gains 200 ATK for each Xyz Material she has." Ruri explained. "Also, Assembled Nightingale can attack a number of times equal to its Xyz Materials. Plus, she can attack directly."

"200 x 5 is 1000." Yuzu frowned. "That means I'll be taking 5000 points of damage."

"Not quite." Ruri retorted as she pulled another card from her hand. "I activate the Continuous Spell, Lyricial Lusicina - Song Rehearsal. With this card's power, if a Lyrical Luscinia monster deals you damage, all Lyrical Lusicinia monsters I control gain ATK equal to that damage until the End Phase."

"Eh?!" Yuzu gaped. "That means if your first attack is successful, that means I'll be taking a total of 9000 points of damage!"

"And like you said, you'll lose." Ruri remarked coolly as she thrusted her right hand forward. "Battle! Assembled Nightingale, direct attack!"

"Yuzu!" Yuya yelled.

"I won't lose this earlier!" Yuzu vowed as she thrusted her right hand forward. "Trap card activate! Angel's Reflection! WIth this, I target 2 monsters on the field, 1 from mine, and 1 from yours. You take damage equal to the difference, then your monster is destroyed!"

"I wonder about that." Ruri remarked coolly as 2 beams of energy shot out of Yuzu's trap towards Ruri and Assembled Nightingale.

"Eh?" Yuzu gaped.

"Assembled Nightingale effect!" Ruri announced. "By detach 1 Xyz Material, she's not destroyed and I take no damage from battles involving her!"

"But now your monster is weaker!" Yuzu pointed out as Nightingale's ATK fell to 800. "Plus now all you've done is make the damage higher!"

"Perhaps." Ruri agreed. "But due to my Rehearsal, any effect damage I take while I control an Xyz monster is halved! So instead of 1800 points of damage, I take 900!" Ruri tsked as the beam from Yuzu's trap hit her. (Ruri's LP: 4000 - 900 = 3100. Yuzu's hand: 1 card. Ruri's hand: 4 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Ruri's LP: 3100.) "But now my attack continues! Do it Nightingale!" The bird Xyz monster flapped its wings and launched a wind blast at Yuzu. Yuzu grit her teeth as she slid backwards from the attack. (Yuzu's LP: 4000 - 800 = 3200. Yuzu's hand: 1 card. Ruri's hand: 4 cards. Yuzu's LP: 3200. Ruri's LP: 3100.)

"Song Rehearsal's effect!" Ruri announced. "Now Nightingale's ATK rises to 1600! And she can still has 3 more attacks! Go!" The nightingale swopped forward for 3 more attacks.

"This is bad!" Shuzo gaped. "If Yuzu takes this, it's over!"

"Yuzu!" Yuya called out, worried for his friend.

"See that?" Yuri grinned. "Easy win for Ruri. Get ready Yuto!"

"Don't get too excited Yuri." Yuto retorted. "I don't think Yuzu is going to lose that easily." And to prove Yuto right, the wind died down from the 3 attacks to show Yuzu still standing with 800 LP left; a smile on her lips.

"But how?!" Yuri gaped.

"I activated the trap card Wall of Disruption during Ruri's 2nd attack." Yuzu explained. "All ATK mode monsters she controls lose 800 ATK for each monster of hers in ATK mode. Since she only has 1, her Nightingale only loses 800 ATK."

"Great work Yuzu!" Yuya smiled, relieved.

"Looks like she'll be a challenge." Heather remarked.

"Without any use of Extra Deck, she's still impressive." Shun noted.

"Not bad Yuzu." Ruri complimented before she frowned. "You may have stopped me from finishing you off, but the next turn you won't be so lucky. I end my turn with 2 face-downs." ( Yuzu's hand: 1 card. Ruri's hand: 2 cards. Yuzu's LP: 800. Ruri's LP: 3100.) "At the End Phase, Eternal Song halves my LP." Ruri tsked as her LP fell to 1550. Once that was done, Yuzu placed her right hand ontop of her Deck.

I can do this! Yuzu thought. I have 1 monster in my hand, but I can turn this around!

"You know, it wouldn't have fun if you defeated me so quickly Ruri." Yuzu smiled.

"Fun?" Ruri frowned deeply. She closed her eyes and laughed lightly. "Yes, I suppose not." She then opened her eyes and her expression became serious. "But because of what become my homeworld, there's no "fun" duels.' She glances over at her friends on the side. "Not for us anymore at least." She turned attention back to Yuzu. "So go ahead and make your last move."

"I will!" Yuzu retorted as she placed her right hand on top of her Deck. "Draw!" (Yuzu's hand: 2 cards. Ruri's hand: 2 cards. Yuzu's LP: 800. Ruri's LP: 1550.) She looked at the card she drew and smiled. "Yus!" Yuzu pulled 2 cards out of her hand "Due to Mozarta and Singing Hall's effects, I Special Summon out Sonata the Melodious Diva and Elegy the Melodious Diva!" The blue and green female fairy monsters appeared onto the field next to Aria and Mozarta respectively. Sonata the Melodious Diva, Level 3 LIGHT Fairy-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2000/1500 (originally 1200/1000). Elegy the Melodious Diva, Level 5 LIGHT Fairy-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2800/1700 (originally 2000/1200). Yuzu's hand: 0 cards. Ruri's hand: 2 cards. Yuzu's LP: 800. Ruri's LP: 1550.) "Because of Elegy and Sonata, all my Fairy monsters gain 800 ATK and 500 DEF!"

"What?" Ruri frowned deeply as Mozarta and Aria's ATK/DEF rose to 3400/2500 and 2400/1700 respectively.

"Yus!" Yuya grinned. "With her 4 monsters, she can wipe away Assembled Nightingale's remaining 4 Xyz Materials!"

"Battle!" Yuzu declared. "Aria, Sonata, Elegy, and Mozarta, attack Assembled Nightingale!"

"Assembled Nightingale's effect!" Ruri announced. "I detach all 4 Xyz Materials to protect itself and my Life Points!" A barrier formed around Assembled Nightingale; thus protecting it from Yuzu's 4 attacks.

"Looks like your aggressive attacks have backfired." Ruri remarked.

"Are you sure about that?"

"What?" Ruri frowned.

"I'm up here!" Ruri looked up and gaped to see Yuzu on top of the corridor.

"How did you?!" Ruri began, shocked. Even her other friends watching were shocked.

"Whoa!" Yuto gaped.

"I've never seen anyone do that before!" Heather agreed. While Ruri's friends and brother were surprised, Reiji put a hand to his chin; a smile on his lips.

Yes… He thought. That dueling style right there is what I need for my own group to fight against Academia…

"Action Spell - Wonder Chance!" Yuzu smiled. "With this, I give Mozarta a 2nd attack during this Battle Phase!"

"What did you say?!" Ruri gaped.

"Battle!" Yuzu declared. "Mozarta, attack Assembled Nightingale! Graceful Wave!" Mozarta unleashed a wave of music notes that clashed against Assembled Nightingale's wings. As the 2 monsters clashed, a bright light began to sprout from Assembled Nightingale and Mozarta's blow exchanging. The bright light became even brighter as the 2 monsters continued their clashing.

"Ruri!" Shun yelled.

"What's that light?!" Heather gasped.

"Yuzu!" Yuya yelled.

"What's happening?!" Ruri demanded.

"I dunno!" Yuzu admitted. Suddenly, both duelists and their monsters were absorbed by the bright light; thus vanishing from the room entirely.

"RURI/YUZU!" Yuya, Shuzo, Shun, Serena, Heather, Yuto, and Yuri cried out in unison.

After the bright light died down, both Ruri and Yuzu were lying on the ground. After a few seconds, the 2 of them opened their eyes and observed there surroundings.

"Where are we?" Yuzu wondered aloud as she stood up fully.

"It looks like we're in either Heaven looking down on the world below, or we're in the clouds looking down at the world below." Ruri replied as she too stood up fully.

"I can't see anything!" Yuzu pouted. Upon her finishing her sentence, the 2 of them were zoomed in, but still above the streets.

"Is that close enough?" Ruri remarked coolly.

"Y-Yeah." Yuzu nodded, a bit shaken by the sudden zoom-in. Her blue eyes widened in shock upon seeing 2 familiar faces, only here they wearing maiden clothing; a simple, yet elegant dress. Yuzu noticed that the first maiden had pink hair and blue eyes, just like her. The 2nd maiden next to her had long black hair and red eyes. The 3rd had darkish-blue hair and emerald green eyes,. While the 4th had green hair and orange eyes.

"Who are they?"

"I dunno know Yuzu." Ruri admitted with a frown. "All I'll say is that they look like us."

"You're right." Yuzu nodded in agreement. "But how can that be?" She her head. "We can worry about this later! Your LP should have hit 0 from my attack!"

"Humph. Should've." Ruri retorted. "Unfortunately for you, I activated my 2 traps, Half Unbreak and Emergency Song Burst."

"Ehhhh?!" Yuzu gaped.

"Because of Emergency Song Burst, I returned Sonata the Melodious Diva to your Deck." Ruri explained. "Which means Mozarta's ATK was only 2900 when I took the damage. And Half Unbreak halved the damage I took."

Before Yuzu could reply, both Ruri and Yuzu returned to the duel field. Both of them panting for breath. (More specifically Yuzu.)

"Yuzu!" Yuya gasped.

"What happened?!" Yuri demanded.

"Did Ruri lose?" Shun asked in a worried tone. The light died down to show Ruri's LP was at 100, her Assembled Nightingale still present on her field. Yuzu possessed Mozarta, Elegy, and Aria, but no Sonata.

"What?!" Yuzu gaped. "Your LP should be 0!"

"Did you forget already?" Ruri sighed. "Well like I explained before the light enveloped us a 2nd time, I activated my 2 face-downs, Half Unbreak and Emergency Song Burst. Song Burst returned your Sonata to the Deck; thus reducing the ATK/DEF of all your monsters by 500. So your Mozarta's ATK was 2900 when her attack connected. Meaning I took 1450 points of damage; leaving me with 100 LP left."

"Aww man!" Yuzu pouted. "I end my turn. Your turn, Ruri." (Yuzu's hand: 0 cards. Ruri's hand: 2 cards. Yuzu's LP: 800. Ruri's LP: 100.)

"At the end of the Battle Phase, Song Burst becomes Assembled Nightingale's Xyz Material.' Ruri explained. "Also, it allows my monster to attack twice during each Battle Phase." She placed her right hand on top of her Deck. "My turn...DRAW!" (Yuzu's hand: 0 cards. Ruri's hand: 3 cards. Yuzu's LP: 800. Ruri's LP: 100.) Ruri looked at the card she drew and she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them. "It's over, Yuzu." She revealed the card she drew. "I activate the Spell Overlay Regen! This card becomes Assembled Nightingale's Xyz Material!" The Spell card turned into an Xyz Material before soaring over to the Xyz monster and circling around it. "Thanks to that, my Assembled Nightingale now has 2 Xyz Materials and can attack 3 times now." Yuzu tched in frustration at this fact. She had no cards in her hand, 3 monsters on her field that couldn't stop Ruri's direct attacks. Ruri thrusted her right hand forward.

"Battle!" She declared. "Assembled Nightingale, direct attack!" The nightingale flapped her wings and the wind blast hit Yuzu; thus making said pink-haired female tsk as she slid backwards. (Yuzu's LP: 800 - 400 = 400. Yuzu's hand: 0 cards. Ruri's hand: 2 cards. Yuzu's LP: 400. Ruri's LP: 100.)

"Yus!" Shun pumped his right fist. "If Ruri attacks again, she'll win!"

"Ekay, Ruri!" Yuto smiled.

"Oh no!" Yuya gaped. "If Yuzu takes this next attack, then she'll-!"

"Lose." Shuzo frowned deeply as he turned to Yuya. "You better get ready Yuya."

"Right!" Yuya nodded as he left the control room and headed down to the lower level to watch the duel more closely.

"This is the end, Yuzu!" Ruri announced as she thrusted her right hand forward. "Battle! Assembled Nightingale, attack Yuzu again!" THe nightingale flapped its wings a 2nd time and launched a wind blast towards Yuzu.

I can't believe I have to do this! Yuzu thought.

"I activate Angel Relfection's 2nd effect from my Graveyard!" Yuzu announced. "If I'd take damage while this card is in my Graveyard, I can banish it to reduce that damage to 0, then we both dake damage equal to the damage I would have taken! And even with your Rehearsal, 200 points of damage is still higher than 100!"

"Oh no!" Ruri gaped.

"With Yuzu's trap's effect now active, both of them will lose at the same time." Serena frowned.

"In other words, it's a tie." Heather remarked. The entire field was engulfed by angelic light. After it died down, both Ruri and Yuzu were on their knees; their LP had fallen to 0. Yuzu stood up first and approached Ruri, her right hand extended towards the girl.

"Good duel Ruri." Yuzu smiled. Ruri looked up at Yuzu for a moment, and couldn't help but smile back taking her hand.

"Same to you Yuzu." She replied as she accepted Yuzu's outstretched hand; thus Yuzu helped Ruri stand. Afterwards, the 2 got off the duel field. Once they did, Yuya and Yuto entered the duel field.

"Since the first duel ended with no result, I'll let you start our duel off, Yuto." Yuya smiled.

"I'll take your offer then." Yuto nodded. "My turn!" (Yuya's hand: 5 cards. Yuto's hand: 5 cards. Yuya's LP: 4000. Yuto's LP: 4000.)

"I set 3 cards face-down and end my turn." Yuto spoke, setting his cards. (Yuya's hand: 5 cards. Yuto's hand: 2 cards. Yuya's LP: 4000. Yuto's LP: 4000.) Yuya fell anime style at Yuto casually setting 3 and ending his turn.

"Ehhhhhh?!" Yuzu gaped. "That's all he's doing? No Summon of monsters to defend his LP?!" Yuya got up shortly after Yuzu's surprised reaction.

"Setting 3 cards and ending your turn with no defenses like monsters?" Yuya frowned before he shrugged. "Alright; it's fine." He placed his right hand ontop of his deck. "My turn, draw!" (Yuya's hand: 6 cards. Yuto's hand: 2 cards. Yuya's LP: 4000. Yuto's LP: 4000.)

"I had the same reaction when I first dueled Yuto." Yuri smirked. "Yuya's in for a rude awakening."

"You got that right Yuri." Serena added.

"This is Yuto's strategy after all." Heather smiled. Yuya grabbed 2 cards from his hand and revealed them.

"I set the Scale 1 Purple Poison Magician and the Scale 5 Wisdom-Eye Magician in the Pendulum Zones!" Yuya announced as the 2 monsters appeared in the pillars on either side of Yuya. (Purple Poison Magician, Level 4 DARK Spellcaster-type Pendulum monster, Scale 1, ATK/DEF: 1200/2100. Wisdom-Eye Magician, Level 4 LIGHT Spellcaster-type Pendulum monster, Scale 5, ATK/DEF: 1500. Yuya's hand: 4 cards. Yuto's hand: 2 cards. Yuya's LP: 4000. Yuto's LP: 4000.)

"So he uses that Summoning too." Shun frowned.

"Of course he does." Zeddicus remarked. "He is the Founder of Pendulum Summoning after all."

"Eh?! So he's the one who invented it?!" Serena demanded, shocked.

"That's right." Zeddicus replied with a smile. "His father would be proud. If only he could see his son now." Reiji nodded as he adjusted his glasses, not saying a word as the duel continued. Yuya played Starpendulumgraph from his hand, then used Wisdom-Eye Magician's effect to destroy itself and place Double Iris Magician in the Pendulum Scale Wisdom-Eye was originally in. That triggered Starpendulumgraph's effect to allow him to add Black Fang Magician from his Deck to his hand.

"My preparations are nearly done." Yuya smiled as he pulled another card from his hand. "I Normal Summon Performapal Skullcrobat Joker!" A jester wearing clothes consisting of the purple and yellow scheme appeared onto Yuya's field. (Performapal Skullcrobat Joker, Level 4 DARK Spellcaster-type Pendulum monster, Scale 8, ATK/DEF: 1800/100. Yuya's hand: 3 cards. Yuto's hand: 2 cards. Yuya's LP: 4000. Yuto's LP: 4000.) After it appeared, Yuya thrusted his right hand forward. "Skullcrobat Joker monster effect! Upon it being Normal Summoned, I can add 1 Performapal, Magician Pendulum monster, or Odd-Eyes monster from my Deck to my hand!" A card ejected out of his Deck; thus he grabbed it a/revealed it to Yuto. "The show can't start until our main cast member is here! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" (Yuya's hand: 4 cards. Yuto's hand: 2 cards. Yuya's LP: 4000. Yuto's LP: 4000.)

"Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon?" Serena frowned.

"Must be his ace. Although the naming reminds me of Yuto's and Yuri's dragons." Heather remarked.

"Yeah, you're right." Yuri agreed. "It has the word Pendulum in its name, meaning it's of Pendulum Summoning. Like my Dragon is a Fusion monster and Yuto's Dragon is an Xyz monster."

"This can't be a coincidence." Shun scowled. As the group on Yuto's end chatted, Yuya raised his right arm upward.

"Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now my monsters!" Yuya announced. "Come from the Extra Deck, Wisdom-Eye Magician! And from my hand Black Fang Magician, along with the main cast member of this show of a duel, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" All 3 of Yuya's monsters appeared onto his field via the blue portal above him. (Black Fang Magician, Level 4 DARK Spellcaster-type Pendulum monster, Scale 8, ATK/DEF: 1700/800. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Level 7 DARK Dragon-type Pendulum monster, Scale 4, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000. Yuya's hand: 2 cards. Yuto's hand: 2 cards. Yuya's LP: 4000. Yuto's LP: 4000.)

"Impressive, Yuya." Yuto remarked coolly. "You know that the combined ATK of your 3 monsters is 7500. More than enough to wipe me out. However, you know that won't work."

"Of course it won't work!" Yuya laughed. "I don't want a boring duel like that! I want to experience the fun and entertainment of dueling! Yuzu did so with Ruri in their duel. Now it's my turn to do the same!" Yuya thrusted his hand forward. "Regardless, battle! Wisdom-Eyes Magician, attack Yuto directly!" The white-haired spellcaster raised its staff and blasted a beam of energy towards Yuto. An explosion occurred on Yuto's side of the field. Once the smoke cleared, Yuto was still standing, but his LP had decreased. (Yuto's LP: 4000 - 1500 = 2500. Yuya's hand: 2 cards. Yuto's hand: 2 cards. Yuya's LP: 4000. Yuto's LP: 2500.) Yuto brushed off any dirt from his clothes from the attack and stared back at Yuya.

"You're not done attacking." Yuto remarked.

"Of course not!" Yuya agreed. "Black Fang Magician, direct at-!"

"And this is where I stop you!" Yuto countered. "I activate 2 copies of The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace! These traps become Level 2 monsters! Also, not only are my The Phantom Knights monsters I control cannot be destroyed in battle this turn, but 1 monster you control loses 600 ATK! But since I played 2, that means double the decrease on one of your monsters!" He pointed at Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. "I choose your Dragon!"

"Odd-Eyes!" Yuya called out to his Dragon as said Dragon's ATK fell to 1300.

"Aaaah! He decreased Odd Eye's attack!" Shuzo panicked.

"Calm down dad!" Yuzu scowled. "It's not the end of the world! Geez!"

"Regardless, Black Fang will continue his attack!" Yuya announced. The magician used its scepter to slash the Lost Vambrace. "Even if it won't be destroyed, you still take damage!" Yuto tsked as he took the damage. (Yuto's LP: 2500 - 1100 = 1400. Yuya's hand: 2 cards. Yuto's hand: 2 cards. Yuya's LP: 4400. Yuto's LP: 1400.) Yuya then gestured to Skullcrobat Joker. "Skullcrobat, it's your turn to attack!" The joker monster chuckled before leaping forward and punching the Trap Monster. (Yuto's LP: 1400 - 1200 = 200. Yuya's hand: 2 cards. Yuto's hand: 2 cards. Yuya's LP: 4000. Yuto's LP: 200.)

"Yuto!" Ruri called out to her friend, concern evident in her voice.

"I'm fine Ruri!" Yuto called back to her.

"Yuto's tough Ruri." Heather reassured her friend. "He's not gonna lose so easily."

"Even with Odd-Eyes at 1300 ATK, that's still just enough to wipe you out!" Yuya revealed. "Go Odd-Eyes! Spiral Strike Burst!"

"Don't think it'll be that easy!" Yuto retorted. "I activate my last set card! Phantom Knights Double Badge! SInce I took battle damage, I can target 2 Phantom Knights monsters I control with the same Level. Then I can Xyz Summon using those 2 monsters only! I choose my 2 Level 2 Lost Vambraces!" The 2 Trap Monsters flew into the now formed Overlay Network Portal; thus it exploded. "Piercing through ten thousand warriors, the cursed spear of rebellion entombed in darkness, descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 2! The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!" The skull warrior appeared onto Yuto's field. (Yuya's hand: 2 cards. Yuto's hand: 2 cards. Yuya's LP: 4000. Yuto's LP: 200.)

"He Xyz Summoned on Yuya's turn?!" Yuzu gaped, surprised by this endeavor.

"Dammit!" Yuya frowned. "I end my turn with a set card." (Yuya's hand: 1 card. Yuto's hand: 2 cards. Yuya's LP: 4000. Yuto's LP: 200.)

"Then it's my turn, draw!" Yuto declared. (Yuya's hand: 1 card. Yuto's hand: 3 cards. Yuya's LP: 4000. Yuto's LP: 200.)

"Nice move on Yuto's part." Heather replied.

"Hmph. It'll take more than that to beat Yuto." Shun smirked.

"I activate Cursed Javelin's monster effect!" Yuto declared. "By using 1 Xyz Material, I can target one of your monsters and reduce its ATK to 0!" He pointed as Skullcrobat Joker. "I choose him!"

"My Skullcrobat?!" Yuya gasped.

"Yes." Yuto nodded as he thrusted his right hand forward. "Battle! Cursed Javelin, attack Skullcrobat Joker!" The skull warrior growled before throwing its javelin at the now 0 ATK Skullcrobat Joker. However…

"Continuous Trap activate! Timependulumgraph!" Yuya announced. "With this, I can destroy 1 Magician Pendulum monster on my field to destroy one of your cards!" Yuya gestured to Wisdom-Eye Magician. "I'll destroy him in order to destroy your Cursed Javelin!" Wisdom-Eye Magician vanished and got absorbed into the trap, which fired a beam at Cursed Javelin; thus destroying it.

"Now you have no monsters!" Yuya grinned.

"I wonder about that." Yuto smiled.

"Eh?"

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Burial!" Yuto announced as the card appeared. "With this, I can bring back my Cursed Javelin, and then use to Xyz Summon an Xyz monster that's 2 Ranks higher than it!"

Gotta get an Action Card! Yuya thought as he began leaping from ledge to ledge in hopes to get one.

"Looks like he's going for it." Shun smirked.

"Here it comes." Heather remarked.

"Go Yuto!" Ruri smiled.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs!" Yuto chanted. "Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Out of the Overlay Network Portal came forth the black and purple dragon. It and Odd-Eyes roared at each other. (Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Rank 4 DARK Dragon-type Xyz monster, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000. Yuya's hand: 1 card. Yuto's hand: 2 cards. Yuya's LP: 4000. Yuto's LP: 200.) Yuto thrusted his right hand forward. "Battle! Dark Rebellion, attack Performapal Skullcrobat Joker! Lightning Disobey of Rebellion!" The black and purple dragon roared, then charged; thus slashing Skullcrobat Joker and created an explosion from the attack.

"Yus!" Ruri grinned. "With that, Yuya should be down a monster and 2500 LP."

"Don't be so sure!" Yuzu snapped back. "You'll see!"

"Hey! Look over there!" Yuri pointed. Everyone looked to where he was pointing to. Yuya was on a ledge with an Action Card in his hand before played it.

"Action Spell - Miracle! This halves the battle damage and my Performapal Skullcrobat Joker isn't destroyed!" Yuya grinned as his LP fell to 2750. (Yuya's hand: 1 card. Yuto's hand: 2 cards. Yuya's LP: 2750. Yuto's LP: 200.)

"In that case…" Yuto spoke as he too leapt from ledge to ledge, eventually grabbed an Action Card. "I play the Action Spell - Wonder Chance! With this, Dark Rebellion gets another attack!"

"Oh no!" Yuya gaped.

"Dark Rebellion attack Skullcrobat Joker again!" Yuto declared. "Lightning Disobey of Rebellion!" The dragon charged again, this time destroying the Performapal. Yuya cried out as he went flying backwards from the attack's shockwave. (Yuya's LP: 2750 - 2500 = 250. Yuya's hand: 1 card. Yuto's hand: 2 cards. Yuya's LP: 250. Yuto's LP: 200.)

"Yuya!" Yuzu gasped.

"Nice move Yuto!" Yuri smirked.

"I end my turn with 2 set cards." Yuto concluded. "Your move, Yuya." (Yuya's hand: 1 card. Yuto's hand: 0 cards. Yuya's LP: 250. Yuto's LP: 200.)

This is my last turn. Yuya thought. I have to beat him this turn, otherwise You Show Duel School will be LDS's property! I can't let that happen!

"My turn! Draw!" Yuya declared as he did so. (Yuya's hand: 2 cards. Yuto's hand: 0 cards. Yuya's LP: 250. Yuto's LP: 200.) Yuya looked at his hand, then at his field and Extra Deck, then he looked at Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.

Even with Odd Eyes, I'm still at a disadvantage. Especially when I don't even know Dark Rebellion's effect with his Xyz Materials-! Wait! How do I know what their called? He thought surprised, before seeing his Extra Deck again and was surprised. Huh? When did I have an Xyz monster in here? Yet… I feel as if… I know what to do with it…

"Pendulum Summon!" Yuya announced. "Return from the Extra Deck, Wisdom-Eye Magician!" The singular monster reappeared from Yuya's Extra Deck. Once they appeared, Yuya raised his right arm upward. "I now overlay the Level 4 Black Fang Magician with Wisdom-Eye Magician!" The 2 monsters became yellow and purple streams of energy before flying into the Overlay Network Portal.

"Ehhh?!" Yuzu, Ruri, and Heather gaped.

"Since when could this guy Xyz Summon?!" Shun gaped as well.

"Magician who controls the stars with his right arm and controls time with his left show yourself here and now! Rank 4! Timestar Magician!" A magician that looked like a combination of Stargazer and Timegazer Magician. (Timestar Magician, Rank 4 DARK Spellcaster-type Xyz monster, ATK/DEF: 2400/1200. Xyz Materials: 2. Yuya's hand: 2 cards. Yuto's hand: 0 cards. Yuya's LP: 250. Yuto's LP: 200.)

"No way…" Ruri breathed.

"He actually Xyz Summoned…" Serena added. Yuya gestured to Double Iris Magician.

"Double Iris Pendulum effect!" Yuya announced. "By destroying it in the Pendulum Zone, I can target 1 DARK Spellcaster monster I control and it can inflict double damage this turn!"

"Double the damage?" Yuto frowned.

"That's right!" Yuya retorted. "And now for Double Iris's monster effect! Since it was destroyed by battle or by an effect, I can add 1 Pendulumgraph card from my Deck to my hand. On top of that, Starpendulumgraph lets me add a Magician Pendulum monster from my Deck to my hand!" 2 cards ejected out of Yuya's Deck. One of them being a 2nd Black Fang Magician and a new card. (Yuya's hand: 4 cards. Yuto's hand: 0 cards. Yuya's LP: 250. Yuto's LP: 200.) Yuya then grabbed 1 of the 2 cards he added. "I set Black Fang Magician into the Pendulum Scale!" The magician appeared in the scale.

"Why do that?" Yuri frowned. "I'm fairly certain he can't Pendulum Summon again."

"I use Black Fang's Pendulum effect!" Yuya announced as he gestured to the monster. "Now do your disappearing act Black Fang!" The pendulum magician monster nodded at Yuya before it snapped its fingers and instantly vanished.

"What was the point of that?" Yuri frowned deeply.

"Look at Yuto's Dragon!" Ruri pointed out. They all looked and gasped to see electricity emanating from Dark Rebellion as its attack power was halved. (Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 2500 - 1250. Yuya's hand: 3 cards. Yuto's hand: 0 cards. Yuya's LP: 250. Yuto's LP: 200.)

"Dark Rebellion!" Yuto gasped.

"Black Fang Magician's Pendulum effect self destructs himself in order to half my opponent's monster's ATK." Yuya smiled.

"So that's why he set Black Fang in the Pendulum Scale in order to weaken Yuto's Dragon." Heather realized. Yuto looked down at his set cards.

I can survive this turn thanks to Iron Resolve. Yuto thought. That'll give me the edge needed to defeat Yuya. However, the next card shattered Yuto's hopes of using his set cards.

"Harpie's Feather Duster…" Yuto muttered. "In that case, I'll have to survive through the use of Action Cards!" He began to leap up the ledges.

"First, I activate my new card, Spacetimependulumgraph!" Yuya announced before thrusting his right hand forward. "Battle!" Yuya declared. "The finale! Timestar Magician, attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Spacetime Pulse!" The magician raised its left arm up and began to charge up. "Fire!" The magician fired its attack and fired it. An explosion took over Yuto's field.

"Yus!" Shuzo grinned. "That's the-Ehhhhh?!" The smoke cleared, and Dark Rebellion was still standing, and so was Yuto.

"I played the Action Spell - Great Escape." Yuto spoke. "With this, the Battle Phase ends."

"Are you sure about that?" Yuya smirked.

"What?" Yuya then gestured to Spacetimependulumgraph.

"Spacetimependulumgraph effect!" Yuya announced. "Once during each of our turns, when you activate a card or effect while I control a DARK Spellcaster monster, I can negate its effect; even if they're no longer on the field! If the card effects were from face-up cards, I can negate their effects and set them!"

"What?!" Yuto gaped.

"But that means Great Escape's effect the end the Battle Phase is negated!" Ruri gaped in realization.

"Exactly!" Yuya smiled as he thrusted his right hand forward. "Not only does my attack continue, but I use Purple Poison Magician's Pendulum effect to destroy itself and increase Timestar's ATK by 1200!" Timestar, as well as its pulsing attack glowed red. (Timestar's ATK: 2400 + 1200 = 3600. Yuya's hand: 1 card. Yuto's hand: 0 cards. Yuya's LP: 250. Yuto's LP: 200.)

"Not only did he increase his Xyz monster's ATK to nearly 4000, but with double the battle damage on Dark Rebellion-" Shun began.

"The total battle damage is 4700." Serena frowned deeply. "2350 damage normally."

"Not like it matters because Yuya wins regardless." Heather added with a frown as the attack connected; thus destroying Dark Rebellion. The shockwave from the attack made Yuto slid backwards. (Yuto's LP: 200 - 4700 = 0.)

"Yuto!" Ruri gasped.

"Ugh… I lost…" Yuto muttered to himself.

"Perhaps." Yuya told him as he approached him. Yuto looked up and noticed Yuya's outstretched hand. "But you still did well." Yuto looked at Yuya's hand for a moment or 2 longer, then smiled and accepted the help and got up to his feet.

"So LDS has 0 wins and You Show has 1 win." Shuzo announced. "Sorry Reiji, looks like You Show Duel School isn't going anywhere." Reiji adjusted his glasses and smiled.

"I hate to use this card, but what would the Chairwoman of LDS think of these results?" Reiji retorted calmly. Shuzo gaped at Reiji's words.

"That's playing dirty!" Yuzu snapped. "We won fair and square!"

"A draw counts as neither a win or loss." Reiji replied coolly. "And in this situation, you need 2 wins to ensure the safety of You Show Duel School. Neither side has acquired 2 wins. I'll allow you 24 hours to decide on what you should do next from here. Or you can have Yuzu duel against any one of my other students here." He gestured to Shun, Heather, Yuri, and Serena. "I'm sure they'd be more than happy to duel her."

"Absolutely!" Yuri grinned as he raised his left arm up.

"I wouldn't mind that opportunity either." Serena nodded in agreement. Shun just humphed in response.

"Neither would I." Heather agreed before she frowned. "But I still don't like the fact that we're your pawns, Reiji Akaba." Reiji glanced at Heather and adjusts his glasses.

"Once this feud ends, I'll tell you 6 everything." Reiji replied. "I can promise you that." Shun and Heather glanced at Reiji and nodded silently in agreement.

"No.I'll duel Yuzu." Yuri, Heather, and Serena turned to Zeddicus, surprised. Even Reiji glanced at his friend in slight surprise.

"You sure?" Reiji inquired.

"I'm sure." Zeddicus nodded. "Yuzu holds promise, as does Yuya Sakaki."

"Very well." Reiji retorted. ""You shall duel Yuzu Hiiragi." Zeddicus nodded; heading to the duel arena.

"You sure about this Yuzu?" Shuzo asked his daughter in concern.

"I'll be fine Dad." Yuzu sighed.

"Right!" Yuya nodded. "Now show this guy your Entertainment Dueling!"

"Thanks Yuya." Yuzu smiled. "I will for certain."

After their short talk, Yuzu left the control room and entered the duel arena.

"Since you are the defending school, you pick the Action Field." Zeddicus told Yuzu. Yuzu glanced at her Dad, who nodded back and pressed a button on the control panel.

"Action Field on! Performance Colosseum!" Shuzo announced the virtual reality devices activated; thus creating said duel field.

"Let's get started!" Yuzu grinned.

"The duelists meet on the battlefield!" Zeddicus started.

"Along with their monsters, they'll kick the ground and fly through the sky!" Yuzu added.

"To move around the field!" Zeddicus added on.

"Witness dueling's greatest evolution!" Yuzu finished. "Action!"

"DUEL!"

"I'll let you go first since you allowed me to choose the Action Field." Yuzu told her opponent. Zeddicus smiled.

"Heh. I suppose it's a fair trade then." Zeddicus remarked coolly. "My turn!" (Yuzu's hand: 5 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 5 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 4000.) Zeddicus pulled a card from his hand. "I place Mythical Beast Master Cerberus in the Pendulum Scale!" A blue ghostly form of the monster appeared in the Pendulum Scale. (Mythical Beast Master Cerberus, Level 8 LIGHT Spellcaster-type Pendulum monster, Scale 4, ATK/DEF: 2800. Yuzu's hand: 5 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 4 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 4000.)

"This combo again." Serena frowned.

"I activate Mythical Institution from my hand, then I destroy Master Cerberus since it's the only monster in my Pendulum Zone." Zeddicus spoke. "By doing that, not only does that my Institution get 2 Spell Counters, but I also add the Mythical Beast Jackal King from my Deck to my hand, which I now place in the Pendulum Zone!" The blue scale with the jackal appeared. (Mythical Beast Jackal King, Level 6 DARK Spellcaster-type Pendulum monster, Scale: 4, ATK/DEF: 2400/1400. Mythical Institution's Spell Counters: 2. Yuzu's hand: 5 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 3 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 4000.)

"Here comes the next part." Ruri frowned.

"Mythical Beast Jackal King Pendulum effect!" Zeddicus announced. "Since there's no other monster in my Pendulum Zone, I can destroy him to Special Summon a Mythical Beast Pendulum monster that's face-up in my Extra Deck! On top of that, my Institution gets 2 more Spell Counters! Arise from the Extra Deck, Master Cerberus!" The giant magical cerberus appeared onto Zeddicus's field. Yuzu covered her mouth in shock at the size of Zeddicus's monster; let alone how easily he Summoned such a monster.

A monster with 2800 ATK and DEF?! Yuzu thought, her shocked expression still not gone from her face. She was too in awe to say anything out loud. This early too?! How can I fight against that?!

(1st Duel):

Yuzu Hiiragi (OC Cards):

Melodious Singing Hall, type: Continuous Spell. Effect: Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Melodious" monster from either your hand or GY.

Angel's Reflection, type: Normal Trap. Effect: Target 2 monsters on the field (1 on your field and 1 on your opponent's field), deal damage to your opponent equal to the difference in the 2 monster's ATKs, and if you do, destroy the opponent's monster. If you would take damage while this card is in your GY: You can banish this card from your GY, and if you do, reduce that damage to 0, then inflict damage to all players equal to the damage you would have taken.

Ruri Kurosaki (OC Cards):

Emergency Song Burst, type: Normal Trap. Effect: Return a monster on the opponent's field with the lowest ATK to the Deck. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card was activated during the Battle Phase: You can attach this card to an Xyz Monster you control as Xyz Material. (If you control no Xyz Monsters: You can Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster from your GY, and if you do, you can attach this card to that Special Summoned Monster as Xyz Material.) Any Xyz Monster that has this card as Xyz Material can attack twice during each Battle Phase. If this card is in your GY when your LP would hit 0: You can banish this card from your GY, your LP becomes 100 instead. (If your LP is already at 100; half your LP instead.)

Lyrical Luscinia - Eternal Song, type: Normal Spell. Effect: If you draw this card during your Draw Phase for your normal draw; You can reveal this card in your hand and send it to the GY, and if you do, Special Summon as many "Lyrical Luscinia" monsters from either your hand, Deck or GY as possible with their effects negated. Immediately after this effect resolves: Xyz Summon 1 "Lyrical Luscinia" Xyz monster from either your Extra Deck or GY by using those Special Summoned monsters via this card's effect only. At the end of the turn this cards' effects were used: You lose half your LP.

Lyrical Luscinia - Song Rehearsal, type: Continuous Spell. Effect: Once per turn, if your opponent takes damage: All "Lyrical Luscinia" monsters you currently control gain ATK equal to the damage until the End Phase. Halve all effect damage you take while an Xyz Monster is on the field. During the End Phase, if you control no "Lyrical Luscinia" monsters: Destroy this card.

(2nd Duel):

Yuya Sakaki (OC Cards):

Spacetimependulumgraph, type: Continuous Spell. Effect: If you control both "Starpendulumgraph" and "Timependulumgraph": Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects on the field when a DARK Spellcaster monster battles. Once per turn, during either players turn, if your opponent activated cards or effects earlier in the turn while you control a DARK Spellcaster monster (even if this card was not on the field): You can negate those effects (even if they are no longer on the field). If those effects were from face-up cards: You can negate their effects and set them. During each of your End Phases: Pay half your LP, or destroy this card.

**0713MM: And I end chapter 3 on a cliffhanger! What will befall Yuzu in her duel against Zeddicus Wraith? You shall find out in chapter 4!^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to chapter 4 of my Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V fanfic! In this chapter, we continue with the Yuzu Hiiragi vs Zeddicus Wraith duel. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V, just this fanfic and the OC Zeddicus Wraith. Chapter start!**

Chapter 4

"Mythical Beast Jackal King Pendulum effect!" Zeddicus announced. "Since there's no other monster in my Pendulum Zone, I can destroy him to Special Summon a Mythical Beast Pendulum monster that's face-up in my Extra Deck! On top of that, my Institution gets 2 more Spell Counters! Arise from the Extra Deck, Master Cerberus!" The giant magical cerberus appeared onto Zeddicus's field. Yuzu covered her mouth in shock at the size of Zeddicus's monster; let alone how easily he Summoned such a monster.

A monster with 2800 ATK and DEF?! Yuzu thought, her shocked expression still not gone from her face. She was too in awe to say anything out loud. This early too?! How can I fight against that?!

"I see the look of fear in your eyes." Zeddicus told Yuzu; thus snapping the pink-haired girl out of her thoughts. She narrowed her eyes at Zeddicus, then reverted them back to normal.

"Me? Afraid? No way in hell!" Yuzu snapped.

"Is that so?" Zeddicus remarked coolly. "Well, let's test that theory! I set Servant of Endymion and Magister of Endymion into the Pendulum Scales!" The 2 blue ghostly forms of the 2 spellcasters appeared on either side of Zeddicus. (Servant of Endymion, Level 3 WIND Spellcaster-type Pendulum monster, Scale 2, ATK/DEF: 900/1500. Magister of Endymion, Level 3 EARTH Spellcaster-type Pendulum monster, Scale 8, ATK/DEF: 1500/900. Servant of Endymion's Spell Counters: 1. Mythical Beast Master Cerberus's Spell Counters: 4. Mythical Institution's Spell Counters: 4. Yuzu's hand: 5 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 1 card. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 4000.)

"9 Spell Counters right off the bat." Heather noted. Reiji watched carefully as he adjusted his glasses.

"Zeddicus is testing Yuzu." Reiji told Heather. "Seeing how she'll respond."

"So that's why he's not going all out like he did against Ruri and Serena?" Yuri questioned.

"Exactly." Reiji nodded.

"I set 1 card and end my turn." Zeddicus concluded. "Your turn now, Yuzu." (Servant of Endymion's Spell Counters: 1. Mythical Beast Master Cerberus's Spell Counters: 4. Mythical Institution's Spell Counters: 4. Yuzu's hand: 5 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 0 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 4000.) Yuzu nodded as she placed her right hand ontop of her Deck.

"My turn, draw!" Yuzu declared as she drew. (Servant of Endymion's Spell Counters: 1. Mythical Beast Master Cerberus's Spell Counters: 4. Mythical Institution's Spell Counters: 4. Yuzu's hand: 6 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 0 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 4000.) Yuzu grabbed 2 cards from her hand and revealed them. "I set the Scale 1 Symphony the Melodious Songstress and the Scale 9 Orchestra the Melodious Diva into the Pendulum Zones!" The 2 blue ghostly forms of the monsters appeared on either side of Yuzu. While Yuri, Serena, Yuto, Ruri, Shun, and Heather gaped, Shuzo, Yuya, Reiji, and Zeddicus smiled.

"Interesting." Both Reiji and Zeddicus spoke at the same time, albeit Zeddicus was grinning.

"Way to go Yuzu!" Both Shuzo and Yuya cheered.

"Interesting." Zeddicus remarked. "However! Due to you activating your 2 Pendulum Scales, my cards get more Spell Counters!" Servant, Magister, and Master Cerberus glowed brightly. (Servant of Endymion's Spell Counters: 3. Mythical Beast Master Cerberus's Spell Counters: 8. Magister of Endymion's Spell Counters: 2. Mythical Institution's Spell Counters: 4. Yuzu's hand: 4 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 0 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 4000.)

"But now I can Summon monsters that are leveled 2 through 9!" Yuzu countered. "Melodic music that blooms in my soul resonate your song across the stage! Pendulum Summon! Come my monsters! Aria the Melodious Diva! Elegy the Melodious Diva! And the angelic genius, Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!" Coming down from the portal above were 3 women wearing flowing regal clothes. One wearing an orange dress, the other wearing an elegant purple dress, and between the two was one who not only wore a red dress, but had music-like wings. (Aria the Melodious Diva, Level 4 LIGHT Fairy-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1900 (originally 1600)/1200. Elegy the Melodious Diva, Level 5 LIGHT Fairy-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2300 (originally 2000)/1200. Mozarta the Melodious Maestra, Level 8 LIGHT Fairy-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2900 (originally 2600)/2000. Servant of Endymion's Spell Counters: 3. Mythical Beast Master Cerberus's Spell Counters: 8. Magister of Endymion's Spell Counters: 2. Mythical Institution's Spell Counters: 4. Yuzu's hand: 1 card. Zeddicus's hand: 0 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 4000.)

"That was great Yuzu! Keep it up!" Yuya cheered.

Yuzu actually Pendulum Summoned… Both Zeddicus and Reiji thought simultaneously.

"I didn't know that she could Pendulum Summon too." Yuri remarked, surprised.

"None of us did." Yuto admitted.

"Yeah." Ruri nodded with slightly narrowed eyes. "I'm surprised she didn't use Pendulum Summon against me in our duel."

"Perhaps something in her clicked. Like what happened with Yuya after he saw Yuto Xyz Summon." Heather noted.

"Orchestra the Melodious Diva's Pendulum effect!" Yuzu announced. "Now once a turn, when I Special Summon a LIGHT Fairy monster, I can draw 1 card. I shall do so now!" She drew her card and nodded. "This is just what I needed to end you this turn, Zeddicus!"

"Hoh?" Zeddicus wondered aloud. "How will you accomplish that, Yuzu?"

"Watch and learn, Zeddicus!" Yuzu grinned as she leapt around the field. "Battle! Aria, attack Master Cerberus!"

"She's attacking with a monster that has less attack than Master Cereberus?" Yuri wondered aloud.

"Then there has to be a reason behind it." Serena noted. Zeddicus watched as Aria continued her attack on his monster.

"I activate the trap, the trap-Gahh!" Zeddicus cried out as smoke appeared on his side of the field.

"I activated the effect of Score the Melodious Diva in my hand." Yuzu explained. "During the damage calculation of either players Battle Phase, if a Melodious monster I control battles an opponent's monster, I can send this card from my hand to the Graveyard to reduce the ATK of the opponent's monster to 0 until the end of the turn."

"I see. So that's why she attacked with Aria. Since she'd use Score to lower Master Cerberus's ATK." Heather remarked. "Impressive I'll admit."

"Yeah." Shun nodded. "And with that, Master Cerberus should be gone and Zeddicus will take 1900 points of damage."

"Don't be so sure about that, Shun Kurosaki." Zeddicus remarked as the smoke on his side of the field vanished. Not only was Master Cerberus still standing, but he also had lost 950 LP. (Zeddicus's LP: 4000 - 950 = 3050. Servant of Endymion's Spell Counters: 3. Mythical Beast Master Cerberus's Spell Counters: 8. Magister of Endymion's Spell Counters: 2. Mythical Institution's Spell Counters: 4. Magical Barrier's Spell Counters: 4. Yuzu's hand: 1 card. Zeddicus's hand: 0 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 3050.)

"Ehhhhhh?!" Yuzu gaped. "You took 950 damage instead of 1900?!" She glanced over at his face-up card and she frowned. "Magical Barrier… So then-"

"That's right." Zeddicus nodded. "I activated Magical Barrier when you declared your ATK with Aria. Upon doing so, I counted the number of cards on my field that could have Spell Counters placed on them, then I place Spell Counters on this card for each one; meaning 5 Spell Counters on my barrier. Also, if a card(s) I control that can have Spell Counters on them would be destroyed, I can remove 1 Spell Counter from this card instead. Also, if there are 4 or more Spell Counters on my field, I can have the damage if it'd be 1000 or more. Since the damage would have been 1900, I half it to 950."

"He even managed to counter Yuzu so easily." Serena swallowed. "This guy really is tough."

"Yeah makes me think we really couldn't beat him." Ruri frowned.

"I don't think even I could." Yuri added with a frown.

"Tch…! Fine!" Yuzu snapped. "Elegy, attack Master Cerberus!"

"I use Barrier's effect to remove a Spell Counter from it to protect Master Cerberus!" Zeddicus announced as he did so.

"Even so, you're still taking 1150 damage!" Yuzu countered. Zeddicus tsked as the took the damage. (Zeddicus's LP: 3050 - 1150 = 1900. Servant of Endymion's Spell Counters: 3. Mythical Beast Master Cerberus's Spell Counters: 8. Magister of Endymion's Spell Counters: 2. Mythical Institution's Spell Counters: 4. Magical Barrier's Spell Counters: 3. Yuzu's hand: 1 card. Zeddicus's hand: 0 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 1900.)

"She managed to drop his LP to 1900, but something tells me he won't let it stay on her pace." Heather frowned.

I can end it this turn! Yuzu thought as she began to leap throughout the stage. I just need the right Action Spell!

"I see what you're trying to do, Yuzu." Zeddicus remarked as he too began to do acrobatic moves through the stage. "You're trying to get an Action Spell to finish me off. Well I won't let you!"

"Battle!" Yuzu declared. "Mozarta, attack Master Cerberus!" Just as Mozarta charged up her attack, Yuzu grabbed an Action Card. She grinned as she played it. "Action Spell - High Dive! This increases Mozarta's ATK by 1000 until the end of the turn!" Mozarta smiled as her body glowed red as her ATK rose to 3900. However, Zeddicus's card's glowed as well as the Action Spell resolved. Zeddicus smiled as a result Not only that, but he too got an Action Spell. He looked at it just as the attack connected and created an explosion on his side of the field. (Zeddicus's LP: 1900 - ? = ?. Servant of Endymion's Spell Counters: 4. Mythical Beast Master Cerberus's Spell Counters: 10. Magister of Endymion's Spell Counters: 3. Mythical Institution's Spell Counters: 4. Magical Barrier's Spell Counters: 5. Yuzu's hand: 1 card. Zeddicus's hand: 0 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: ?.)

"Yeah Yuzu!" Yuya cheered. "You beat him!"

"It couldn't have been that easy." Serena frowned. "Otherwise, he'll get a bad reputation."

"Yeah." Ruri nodded.

"Zeddicus is tied for 2nd best in the pro leagues for Entertainment Dueling." Reiji retorted as he adjusted his glasses. "Yusho Sakaki is 1st, and me and Zeddicus are 2nd. Those 3 attacks mean nothing to Zeddicus. Just watch." Serena and Ruri turned to face the field again. And to everyone's surprise, Zeddicus did indeed survive the 3rd attack!

"No way…" Yuzu gaped as she noticed Zeddicus's LP counter was at 100. "How did-?!"

"I activated effect of Magical Barrier and the Action Spell - Nullifier." Zeddicus explained. "Which negated the effects of all your face-up cards until the end of the turn. And because of that, Mozarta lost 300 ATK since Elegy's effect was negated."

"Tch….!" Yuzu grunted. "I end my turn with a set card!" (Servant of Endymion's Spell Counters: 5. Mythical Beast Master Cerberus's Spell Counters: 12. Magister of Endymion's Spell Counters: 4. Mythical Institution's Spell Counters: 4. Magical Barrier's Spell Counters: 6. Yuzu's hand: 0 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 0 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 100.)

"Then it's my turn, draw!" Zeddicus declared. (Servant of Endymion's Spell Counters: 5. Mythical Beast Master Cerberus's Spell Counters: 12. Magister of Endymion's Spell Counters: 4. Mythical Institution's Spell Counters: 4. Magical Barrier's Spell Counters: 6. Yuzu's hand: 0 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 1 card. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 100.) Zeddicus looked at the card he drew and he smiled.

"Just what I was hoping to draw." Zeddicus smiled as he revealed said card. "Card of Sanctity! Now we each draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands."

"Not only that, but your cards get more Spell Counters." Yuzu frowned deeply.

"That's right." Zeddicus nodded as both he and Yuzu drew 6 new cards. (Servant of Endymion's Spell Counters: 6. Mythical Beast Master Cerberus's Spell Counters: 14. Magister of Endymion's Spell Counters: 5. Mythical Institution's Spell Counters: 4. Magical Barrier's Spell Counters: 8. Yuzu's hand: 6 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 6 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 100.) Zeddicus looked at his hand and he smiled.

"I win, Yuzu." Zeddicus told her, which surprised/angered Yuzu.

"You're acting so high and mighty for someone who has 100 LP!" Yuzu snapped angrily.

'Oh, but having low LP like that is what truly gets the entertainment dueling juice flowing through your body!" Zeddicus remarked with a light laugh as he gestured to his set Pendulum Scales. "With my already set Scale 2 Servant of Endymion and Scale 8 Magister of Endymion, I Pendulum Summon!" 4 streams of energy appeared out of the Pendulum Portal. "Firstly, return from the Extra Deck Mythical Beast Jackal King! Following that up is Mythical Beast Bashilisk, Mythical Beast Bastet, and lastly, Endymion, the Mighty Master of Magic!" The 4 monsters appeared onto Zeddicus's field. Endymion, no longer wearing black and purple, is now wearing red and black. His white hair longer than his previous version. The small snake-like mythical beast hissed at Yuzu and her monsters. Yuzu's monsters got into a battle stance, prepared to fight back. And the bastet cat just stared at Yuzu and her monsters, (Endymion, the Mighty Master of Magic, Level 7 DARK Spellcaster-type Pendulum monster, Scale 8, ATK/DEF: 2800/1700. Mythical Beast Bashlisk, Level 4 LIGHT Spellcaster-type Pendulum monster, Scale 4, ATK/DEF: 1800/500. Mythical Beast Bastet, attribute: LIGHT, type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner, Level 3, Pendulum Scale 4, ATK/DEF: 1000. Servant of Endymion's Spell Counters: 6. Mythical Beast Master Cerberus's Spell Counters: 14. Magister of Endymion's Spell Counters: 5. Mythical Institution's Spell Counters: 4. Magical Barrier's Spell Counters: 8. Yuzu's hand: 6 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 3 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 100.)

"What is that thing?" Yuri questioned as he pointed to Mythical Beast Bastet. "He didn't use that in his duel against Ruri and Serena. He was gonna use Mythical Beast Garuda on Serena's Rank 6 Xyz monster had Yuzu not shown up to give me and Yuto our cards back."

"Something tells me that card is meant to help his trump." Heather frowned.

"It's a Tuner monster." Reiji explained with a knowing smile on his face.

"Tuner monster?" Shun repeated with a frown.

"So that means Zeddicus uses more than just Pendulum Summoning." Yuto added with a frown on his face as well.

"That's correct." Zeddicus retorted as he raised his right arm upwards. "I use my Jackal King and Bashlisk to Fusion Summon!"

"Fusion Summoning?!" Shun yelled, shocked.

"And without a Fusion card?!" Serena added, equally shocked. Zeddicus continued and his monsters swirled into a Fusion Portal.

"Magical King of beast and Magic Beast of reptiles combine your magic arts to form a new sire! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 9! Mythical Beast Kelpie!" Out of the Fusion Portal came forth a blue 2-headed dragon-like creature. (Mythical Beast Kelpie, attribute: DARK, type: Spellcaster/Fusion, Level 9, ATK/DEF: 3200/1700. Servant of Endymion's Spell Counters: 6. Mythical Beast Master Cerberus's Spell Counters: 14. Magister of Endymion's Spell Counters: 5. Mythical Institution's Spell Counters: 4. Magical Barrier's Spell Counters: 8. Yuzu's hand: 6 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 3 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 100.)

"Hold on! How did he Fusion Summon without a Fusion Card?!" Yuya demanded.

"It's Contact Fusion." Zeddicus explained. "I can perform such a method without the use of a Fusion card."

"I see." Yuzu frowned. "So that's how that works."

"I recall Contact Fusion in the classes in Academia, but it's very rare to see it. I thought only one Archetype was able to use it." Yuri replied, stunned.

"Gladiator Beasts." Serena added.

"That's not all I'm doing." Zeddicus spoke as he grabbed another card from his hand. "I shall Normal Summon Magical Abductor from my hand." A female spellcaster with a curved staff appeared next to Kelpie. (Magical Abductor, Level 4 EARTH Spellcaster-type Pendulum monster, Scale 3, ATK/DEF: 1700/1400. Servant of Endymion's Spell Counters: 6. Mythical Beast Master Cerberus's Spell Counters: 14. Magister of Endymion's Spell Counters: 5. Mythical Institution's Spell Counters: 4. Magical Barrier's Spell Counters: 8. Yuzu's hand: 6 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 2 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 100.) After he did that, he gestured to his Bastet and Abductor. "I now tune my Level 3 Mythical Beast Bastet with my Level 4 Magical Abductor!" The 2 monsters turned into a total of 7 white stars that soared into the green pillar of light.

"Mystic outcast of light summon forth your demonic black magic against evil! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Mythical Beast Azazael!" Zeddicus announced as the blue dragonic magic creature appeared onto Zeddicus's field. (Mythical Beast Azazel, attribute: DARK, type: Spellcaster/Synchro/Pendulum, Level 7, Scale 4, ATK/DEF: 2600/1000. Servant of Endymion's Spell Counters: 6. Mythical Beast Master Cerberus's Spell Counters: 14. Magister of Endymion's Spell Counters: 5. Mythical Institution's Spell Counters: 4. Magical Barrier's Spell Counters: 8. Yuzu's hand: 6 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 2 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 100.)

"Now Synchro Summon?!" Yuya gasped.

"Wait then that means!" Shuzo panicked.

"It seems you've caught on Mr. Hiiragi." Zeddicus remarked as he gestured to his Servant. "I use my Servant of Endymion's Pendulum effect! By removing 3 Spell Counters from it, I can Special Summon itself and 1 monster from my Deck that has 1000 or more ATK, and can also hold Spell Counters on it. I shall Special Summon Magister of Endymion from my Deck!" A card ejected from Zeddicus's deck. The green cloaked spellcaster, to be accurate. (Servant of Endymion's Spell Counters: 1. Magister of Endymion #2's Spell Counters: 1. Mythical Beast Master Cerberus's Spell Counters: 14. Magister of Endymion #1's Spell Counters: 5. Mythical Institution's Spell Counters: 4. Magical Barrier's Spell Counters: 8. Yuzu's hand: 6 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 2 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 100.)

"He has 2 monsters of the same Level." Ruri frowned as her magenta eyes widened. "Is he?!" Zeddicus smiled as he raised his right arm upwards.

"I now overlay my Level 3 Servant of Endymion and Magister of Endymion!" Zeddicus announced as both of them turned into green and brown streams of energy and flew into the Overlay Network, which exploded. "Mythical beast of horses gallop on the rode of magic to victory! Xyz Summon! Gallop, Rank 3! Mythical Beast Stallion!" Out of the Overlay Network came forth a magical stallion. (Mythical Beast Stallion, attribute:, type: Spellcaster/Xyz, Rank 3, ATK/DEF: 2000/1000. Mythical Beast Master Cerberus's Spell Counters: 14. Magister of Endymion's Spell Counters: 5. Mythical Institution's Spell Counters: 4. Magical Barrier's Spell Counters: 8. Mythical Beast Stallion's Spell Counters: 2. Yuzu's hand: 6 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 2 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Zeddicus's LP: 100.)

"He Xyz Summoned!" Yuto gasped.

"Pendulum, Fusion, Synchro, and finally Xyz. He actually did it…" Shuzo gaped with a pale face.

"Yuzu." Yuya voiced, worried.

Even if his monsters attack my Aria, and I don't use any effects, I'll have 100 LP left just like him. Yuzu thought. Zeddicus looked at Yuzu and chuckled.

"I know what you're thinking, Yuzu." Zeddicus told his opponent, surprising her. "You think you'll get another turn in hopes of defeating me, right?"

"Wh-What….?!" Yuzu gaped, surprised.

"And I know for a fact you have a hand-trap card in your hand based on your express when you drew 6 cards via my Card of Sanctity." Zedddicus added casually. "Unfortunately for you, it's not gonna work." He gestured to Stallion. "Battle! Stallion, attack Aria!" The stallion then galloped towards the fairy monster.

"I activate the trap card, Soul Shield!" Yuzu countered. "By paying half my LP, my monster isn't destroyed, then your Battle Phase ends!"

"Or so it would." Zeddicus chuckled as he gestured to his Endymion, the Mighty Master of Magic. "I activate Endymion, the Mighty Master of Magic's effect! Once a turn, during either of our turns, when you play a Spell/Trap card, I can return 1 card on my field to my hand that have Spell Counters on them. By doing that, your Spell/Trap is negated and destroyed! I return Magical Barrier to my hand!"

"Oh no!" Yuzu gaped as her LP fell down to 2000 via the host of Soul Shield. (Yuzu's LP: 4000/2 = 2000. Mythical Beast Master Cerberus's Spell Counters: 20. Magister of Endymion's Spell Counters: 5. Endymion, the Mighty Master of Magic's Spell Counters: 8. Mythical Institution's Spell Counters: 5. Mythical Beast Azazael's Spell Counters: 1. Mythical Beast Stallion's Spell Counters: 2. Yuzu's hand: 6 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 3 cards. Yuzu's LP: 2000. Zeddicus's LP: 100.)

"When a card or cards I control that can have Spell Counters on them leaves my field, Stallion allows me to distribute the Spell Counters of the card that left my field to other cards I control that have Spell Counters on them." Zeddicus explained. "Naturally I put 6 on my Master Cerberus, one on Azazael, and 1 on Magister of Endymion in the Pendulum Scale. And with your Trap cancelled, my attack continues!"

"I activate the effect of Honest in my hand!" Yuzu announced. "By discarding this card at damage calculation, my Aria gains the ATK of Stallion until the end of the turn!"

Useless Yuzu!" Zeddicus countered. "Stallion has more to it than just gaining Spell Counters and distributing Spell Counters! I use both of its Xyz Materials to negate Honest's effect and to shuffle it back to your Deck!"

"Dammit!" Yuzu growled as she put her Honest back on top of her Deck, which auto-shuffled. After she did, she slid backwards from the attack connecting to her Aria. (Yuzu's LP: 2000 - 100 = 1900. Mythical Beast Master Cerberus's Spell Counters: 20. Magister of Endymion's Spell Counters: 5. Endymion, the Mighty Master of Magic's Spell Counters: 8. Mythical Institution's Spell Counters: 5. Mythical Beast Azazael's Spell Counters: 1. Mythical Beast Stallion's Spell Counters: 2. Yuzu's hand: 5 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 3 cards. Yuzu's LP: 1900. Zeddicus's LP: 100.)

"While your dueling style and skills are impressive, they will need a lot of work for what's ahead."

"What are you talking about?!" Yuzu demanded.

"Oh never mind about that!" Zeddicus waved his hand dismissively as he gestured to Azazael. "Azazael, attack Aria!" The magical dragonic creature clawed at Aria Yuzu tsked as she slid backwards even further. (Yuzu's LP: 1900 - 700 = 1200. Mythical Beast Master Cerberus's Spell Counters: 20. Magister of Endymion's Spell Counters: 5. Endymion, the Mighty Master of Magic's Spell Counters: 8. Mythical Institution's Spell Counters: 5. Mythical Beast Azazael's Spell Counters: 1. Mythical Beast Stallion's Spell Counters: 2. Yuzu's hand: 5 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 3 cards. Yuzu's LP: 1200. Zeddicus's LP: 100.)

"Yuzu!" Yuya and Shuzo yelled.

"He countered each of her own counters!" Heather remarked, shocked.

"Yup. We would've been doomed from the start." Serena sweatdropped.

"Agreed." Ruri swallowed.

"He's extremely tough." Shun agreed before he went into thought. Perhaps even the help we need to take down Academia.

"Kelpie, attack Mozarta!" Zeddicus declared. The dragonic magical creature swept its tail towards the singer; thus making Mozarta and Yuzu cry out as they both bot launched backwards. (Yuzu's LP: 1200 - 300 = 900. Mythical Beast Master Cerberus's Spell Counters: 20. Magister of Endymion's Spell Counters: 5. Endymion, the Mighty Master of Magic's Spell Counters: 8. Mythical Institution's Spell Counters: 5. Mythical Beast Azazael's Spell Counters: 1. Mythical Beast Stallion's Spell Counters: 2. Yuzu's hand: 5 cards. Zeddicus's hand: 3 cards. Yuzu's LP: 900. Zeddicus's LP: 100.) Yuzu looked above her and she smiled when she saw it was an Action Card on a pillar high above her current position.

Yus! Yuzu thought as she leapt up the platforms to get it. Zeddicus watched her but didn't seem too concerned about it.

"I'll finish you off with my personal favorite monster, Yuzu!" Zeddicus vowed as he beckoned to Endymion, the Mighty Master of Magic. "Endymion, attack Aria!" The red cloaked and white-haired spellcaster nodded, then raised its staff up and fired a magic beam at Aria; thus it connected and created an explosion on Yuzu's side of the field.

"YUZU!" Yuya yelled.

"It couldn't have ended yet…" Shuzo spoke softly, his face turning slightly pale. Soon the smoke began to clear and it showed Yuzu on Mozarta. A smile on her face as she played the card she nabbed.

"Action Spell - Big Escape!" Yuzu announced. "This ends the Battle Phase!" At first, Zeddicus didn't say anything. But after a few moments, he began to laugh. He began to laugh so much that he put his right hand to his face. It wasn't malicious, but genuine laughter.

"Hahaha! Your acrobatic skills are crazy impressive." Zeddicus told Yuzu through a few bursts of laughter. "But acrobatic skills couldn't have prepared you for this! I activate Mythical Beast Kelpie's effect! When you play a Spell, I can remove 8 Spell Counters from my field to negate its activation, then that negated Spell goes to my hand!"

"WHAT?!" Yuzu gaped as 7 Spell Counters left Endymion, the Mighty Master of Magic, and 1 from Magister of Endymion in the Pendulum Zone. Afterwards, Big Escape greyed out and shattered, then it flew to Zeddicus's hand, which he caught.

"My attack continues to the Damage Step." Zeddicus spoke as he watched the magic beam officially connect; thus making Yuzu and her 3 monsters goes flying backwards and towards the wall. (Yuzu's LP: 900 - 900 = 0.)

"Yuzu!" Yuya gasped, rushing to the field with Shuzo following frantically.

"Woah…" Serena gaped.

"I think we found the help we need." Yuto muttered.

"You got that right Yuto." Shun agreed.

"Because he got a 100 LP comeback like you always do against us Shun?" Heather teased her friend. Shun rolled his eyes at her remark.

"All jokes aside," Reiji began as he approached the 6. "I just got word from my employees that a strange energy signal appeared on our radar. My hunch is that it's Fusion."

"That's...really odd timing." Serena frowned deeply.

"Yeah." Ruri agreed. "Zeddicus defeats Yuzu in one turn, and now you get a signal that could be Fusion arriving here in Standard."

"I can assure you that Zeddicus Wraith is not a member of the Fusion Dimension." Reiji retorted firmly. "If he was a Fusioner, he wouldn't still be here."

"He has a point unfortunately." Yuri sighed, before he frowned. "But if I had to guess, I think we all know who must've showed up." Heather, Serena, and Yuto nodded, their eyes showing the emotion of anger.

"Ryo Marufuji and Edo Phoenix…!" Both Heather and Serena grit their teeth.

"So this is the Standard Dimension."

"And where those traitors ran off to." Edo and Ryo stood at a hill, overlooking the city; the wind blowing behind them.

"It'll take some time before we can manage to find them." Edo frowned.

"Lucky for us we bought reinforcements." Ryo smirked. Edo turned around to see several Academia students, along with several Obelisk Force soldiers. The 2 groups separated to allow a cloaked figure to stride through and up to Ryo and Edo.

"So…..this is Standard huh?" The cloaked figure remarked coolly.

"Yeah." Edo replied as he turned back around to face the city.

"It's just too bad this place will be nothing but rubble when we're done with it." Ryo retorted, his smirk widened.

"You mean when we're done getting Serena, Yuri, Yuto, Ruri, and the 2 counterparts of the Standard Dimension." Edo corrected. "Yuya Sakaki and Yuzu Hiiragi."

"Humph. It matters not." Ryo remarked. "So long as we get our little fun in carding some unsuspected citizens of Miami City, it all checks out in the end." Shortly after those words left his mouth, he began to chuckle darkly to himself.

Yuzu Hiiragi (OC Cards):

**Orchestra the Melodious Diva, attribute: LIGHT, type: Fairy/Pendulum, Level 4, Scale 9, ATK/DEF: 1700/1100. Pendulum Effect: You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "Melodious" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, if you Special Summon a LIGHT Fairy monster: You can draw 1 card.

Monster Effect: You can Normal Summon "Melodious" Monsters without Tributing. If this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster in your GY; Special Summon it in Defense Position, but send it to the GY during the End Phase. If you Special Summon exactly 1 "Melodious" monster from your hand while you control no other monsters: You can switch this card to Defense Position; Draw 1 card. You can only use each of these effects of "Orchestra the Melodious Diva" once per turn.

**Symphony the Melodious Songstress, attribute: LIGHT, type: Fairy/Pendulum, Level 4, Scale 1, ATK/DEF: 1000/1800. Pendulum Effect: Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster in your GY; Special Summon it.

Monster Effect: If you Normal Summon this card: You can Special Summon 1 "Melodious" monster from your hand. If you Special Summon this card and you control 2 or more "Melodious" monsters: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Symphony the Melodious Songstress" once per turn.

Zeddicus Wraith (OC Cards):

**Mythical Beast Bastet, attribute: LIGHT, type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner, Level 3, Pendulum Scale 4, ATK/DEF: 1000. Pendulum Effect: If you have no card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy this card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Mythical Beast" Pendulum Monster from your Hand. You can only use this effect of "Mythical Beast Bastet" once per turn.

Monster Effect: Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card when that Spell resolves. Once per turn, you can remove 3 Spell Counters from your field, and if you do, you can Special Summon 1 "Mythical Beast" Pendulum Monster from your Pendulum Zone.

Action Spell - Nullifier, type: Action Spell. Effect: Negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent controls until the end of the turn.

Magical Barrier, type: Continuous Trap. Effect: Count the number of cards on your field that can have Spell Counters placed on them, place Spell Counters on this card for each. Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 2 Spell Counters on this card when that Spell resolves. If a card(s) you control that can have Spell Counters placed on them would be destroyed: You can remove 1 Spell Counter from this card instead. If you'd take damage that's 1000 or more: You can half that damage. You can only use this effect of "Magical Barrier" if there are 8 or more Spell Counters on your field.

**Mythical Beast Kelpie, attribute: DARK, type: Spellcaster/Fusion, Level 9, ATK/DEF: 3200/1700. Effect: 2 "Mythical Beast" Monsters

Must be either Fusion Summoned, or Special Summoned by Tributing the above cards you control (in which case you do not use "Polymerization"). Each time a Spell Card is activated place 2 Spell Counters on this card when that Spell resolves. You can only use each effect of "Mythical Beast Kelpie" once per turn.

(Quick effect) Place as many Spell Counters on the field onto another appropriate target; this card gains 100ATK for each Spell Counter placed.

If your opponent activates a Spell Card, you can remove 8 Spell Counters from the field, negate the activation, and if you do, you can then add that card to your hand, it cannot be activated this turn.

**Mythical Beast Azazel, attribute: DARK, type: Spellcaster/Synchro/Pendulum, Level 7, Scale 4, ATK/DEF: 2600/1000. Pendulum Effect: If you have no card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy this card, and if you do, add 1 Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand that can hold Spell Counter(s). You can only use this effect of "Mythical Beast Azazel" once per turn.

Monster Effect: 1 "Mythical Beast" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 2 Spell Counters on this card when that Spell resolves. If this card is destroyed: You can place it in your Pendulum Zone. This card is unaffected by Trap effects.

Mythical Beast Stallion, attribute:, type: Spellcaster/Xyz, Rank 3, ATK/DEF: 2000/1000. Effect: 2 or more Level 3 Spellcaster-type monsters

This card gains Spell Counters up to the number of Xyz Materials used for this card's Xyz Summon. If any of the Xyz Materials used to Xyz Summon this card had Spell Counters on them, place those Spell Counters on this card. Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 2 Spell Counters on this card when that Spell resolves. Once per turn, during either players turn, if the opponent activates a card or effect; You can remove 6 Spell Counters from your field, or by detaching 2 Xyz Materials from this card, you can negate the activation of that card or effect, and if you do, shuffle that card into the Deck. If a card(s) you control that can have Spell Counters placed on them leaves your field: You can distribute those Spell Counters to card(s) you control that can have Spell Counters placed on them. You can only control 1 "Mythical Beast Stallion".

**A/N: The double asterisk card(s) are NOT mine!**

**0713MM: So Yuzu loses in the end. But ayy, she dealt 3900 points of damage to Zeddicus, that's worth a metal, right?^^ And we get to the whole Fusion Invasion on the Standard Dimension. I'm skipping the whole ****Miami**** Championship tournament to figure out the rest of the Lancers. We kinda already have them set up as is right now, ha. So in chapter 5 is Ryo Marafuji, Edo Phoenix, and the cloaked Fusion Commander's attack on Standard and its ****Miami**** City. As Anakin Skywalker would say: "This is where the fun begins!". Oh, also, if any of you readers have suggestions for this fanfic you'd like for me to use some time down the road, please PM me!^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to the 5th chapter of my Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: The Four Maidens! It's quite awhile since I last posted chapter for this fanfic, so let's get to it! I do not own Arc-V, nor its characters. I just own this fanfic. Chapter start!**

Chapter 5

"There's a major problem, Akaba-sama!" Nakajima yelled, rushing in. "People have already began to disappear from our radar with traces of the Fusion signal there."

"So...the 3 that we picked up on the sensors have begun their assault." Reiji remarked at Nakajima's words. He adjusted his glasses and frowned. "What a bother. And I just sent Shun and his friends to protect the city while the tournament is going on so no panic would ensue."

"Reiji." Zeddicus began as he and Reira entered the office as well, with Reira at Zeddicus's side. "It seems only a small force is causing this disruption. Yet, 3 people appeared on our radar. How can that be?" Reiji glanced at Zeddicus, then back at the monitor.

"It seems only one of the three have decided to attack." Reiji noted. "The other 2 are on standby." He turned on his heel and began to walk out of the office.

"Where are you going?" Zeddicus questioned.

"To deal with this disruption myself." Reiji replied coolly. "Keep watch on the tournament."

"Uhhh...alright." Zeddicus replied, surprised that Reiji was actually leaving.

'Ugh! These idiots don't let up!" Groaned an irritated Yuri as he defeated yet another Obelisk Force.

"And the more we take out, the more that show up!" Serena added in frustration.

"Remind me why we agreed to be Maiami City's personal guards?" Shun groaned.

"Because we'd become a part of Reiji's secret group to fight Fusion." Ruri told her brother.

"Won't we still be part of that group since we'll fight Fusion with them?" Serena deadpanned.

"Now is not the time to act smart Serena." Heather frowned.

"It's the perfect time!" Shun snapped. "This is outright ridiculous! We shouldn't be Reiji's dogs! We should just go to Fusion now and give Leo Akaba a piece of our minds!"

"And get killed in the process? No thanks." Yuri remarked as they each defeated a few more Obelisk Force soldiers.

Shuzo crashed to the ground with a cry of pain as he looked up at the cloaked figure, whose monster growled behind him.

"All you Standard Dimension idiots were hyped for nothing." The cloaked figure mused as he looked down at Shuzo. "Now you can become nothing but paper!" He raised his left arm up and pointed his duel disk at Shuzo. "I would say you fought better than those other Standard Dimension imbeciles, but my Standards were far too high. Oh well." He pressed the carding button on his duel disk; thus Shuzo was turned into a card. The cloaked figure picked up the card of Shuzo and laughed before he ripped it in half. "What a joke of a deck this guy had!"

"I know right?" A red sashed Obelisk Force sneered. "What a noob! Haha!"

"Duel someone else for our "entertainment" Sir!" Obelisk Green added.

"That's enough." The cloaked figure, and the few Obelisk Force with him turned to face the one who spoke. The cloaked figure gnashed his teeth at Reiji.

"You're….!" The cloaked figure began.

"Leo Akaba's son, yes." Reiji replied as he adjusted his glasses. "And you and your Obelisk Force are disrupting my event."

"Oh? Is that what this "tournament" of yours is?" The cloaked figure sneered.

"Well yes." Reiji remarked. "But I have bigger plans for it. You'll find out soon enough."

"Ha! No I won't!" The cloaked figure laughed darkly. "If you're a Standardian, then defeating you will be a cakewalk!"

"You seem confident." Reiji remarked coolly.

"Of course I am!" The cloaked figure shot back as he pulled his cloaked off to reveal himself. The Obelisk Force members with him grinned.

"Yeah! Kick his ass Commander Marufuji!" Obelisk Red called out to Ryo.

"So you're Ryo Marufuji." Reiji noted as he adjusted his glasses, a smile on his face. "Yes, I've heard of you."

"Humph. So you must know of my accomplishments then?" Ryo inquired.

"Not many." Reiji admitted. "I just know that you led the attacking force against Xyz."

"Tch…..!" Ryo grunted. "So Kurosaki told you then….!"

"Yes, he did." Reiji remarked. "And to ensure you don't go any further into my City, I shall personally remove you from the premises."

"Ha! Go ahead and try!" Ryo mocked. "If you want to do that, then you have to defeat me in a duel first!"

"That's why I'm here." Reiji remarked coolly. His demeanor changed when he glanced at the ground and saw the ripped in half carded form of Shuzo Hiiragi. After a moment, he glanced back at Ryo. "And I'll pay you back for carding Shuzo Hiiragi."

"I could care less!" Ryo grinned as he activated his duel disk. Reiji soon followed suit by activating his own duel disk.

"DUEL!"

"Why don't you start off, Reiji?" Ryo gestured towards Reiji as he said this.

"Fine." Reiji spoke. "My turn!" (Reiji's hand: 5 cards. Ryo's hand: 5 cards. Reiji's LP: 4000. Ryo's LP: 4000.) Without so much as looking at the card he grabbed, Reiji played a card from his hand. "I'll start my turn off by activating the Continuous Spell, Dark Contract with the Gate." The continuous spell appeared in front of Reiji. "So long as I control this face-up card, I can add 1 D/D monster from my Deck to my hand. However, during each of my Standby Phases, I take 1000 damage."

"Humph!" Ryo grunted. "Do whatever you want. It won't help you."

"Is that so?" Reiji inquired as a card ejected out of his Deck and he added it to his hand. "Then this will. I activate the effect of D/D Swirl Slime in my hand. I can use it and another D/D monster in my hand to Fusion Summon!"

"He can what?!" Obelisk Orange gaped.

"Tch…! Fusioning Fusion Summoning without a Fusion card….!" Ryo tsked before he smirked. "Humph. Should have expected as much from the son of the Professor!"

"Arcane swirl that takes in all forms! Hellhound that bares its fangs! And now become one and give birth to a new king! Fusion Summon! Be born! D/D/D Flame King Genghis!" Out of the swirling Fusion Portal came out a flaming armored fiend, who held a red sword in his right hand. (D/D/D Flame King Genghis, Level 6 FIRE Fiend-type Fusion monster, ATK/DEF: 2000/1500. Reiji's hand: 3 cards. Ryo's hand: 5 cards. Reiji's LP: 4000. Ryo's LP: 4000.)

"Humph." Ryo grunted. "Fine."

"Next I shall Normal Summon the Tuner monster D/D Nighthowl." Reiji continued as a small fiend monster with a big mouth appeared next to Flame King Genghis. (D/D Nighthowl, Level 3 DARK Fiend-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 300/600. Reiji's hand: 2 cards. Ryo's hand: 5 cards. Reiji's LP: 4000. Ryo's LP: 4000.) After Nighthowl appeared, it glowed and out came a berfomet from a Graveyard portal and next to Nighthowl. (D/D Berfomet, Level 4 DARK Fiend-type monster, ATK/DEF: 0 (originally 1400/1800). Reiji's hand: 2 cards. Ryo's hand: 5 cards. Reiji's LP: 4000. Ryo's LP: 4000.)

"A Tuner monster huh?" Ryo mused. "I see… So you possess more than just 1 Summoning Method in regards to the Extra Deck."

"But of course." Reiji replied as he raised his right arm upwards and his 2 monsters became 7 white stars. "A businessman always needs a backup plan. I tune my Level 3 D/D Nighthowl with my Level 4 D/D Berfomet! Howls that tear through the night. Gain the swiftness of a gale and become the cries of a newborn king! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7! D/D/D Gust King Alexander!" Out of the green pillar of light came forth a silverish-white armored fiend warrior that had a green aura around him. (D/D/D Gust King Alexander, Level 7 WIND Fiend-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000. Reiji's hand: 2 cards. Ryo's hand: 5 cards. Reiji's LP: 4000. Ryo's LP: 4000.)

"Synchro Summon too?!" Obelisk Green gaped.

"Knock it off you idiots!" Ryo snapped, which put the 4 or so Obelisk Force into submission.

"There's one more Summoning Method I must do before I end my turn." Reiji remarked as he gestured to his 2 monsters, who were now glowing. "Flame King Genghis shall use its effect to revive D/D Berfomet from my Graveyard, while Gust King Alexander revives my Swirl Slime!" Both of the said monsters returned to the field. After that, Reiji gestured to his Berfomet. "Berfomet effect! Now by targeting my Swirl Slime, I can make it a Level between 1-8. I choose 4!" Swirl Slime's Level rose from 2 to 4.

"2 monsters of the same Level…." Ryo mused before his eyes twitched angrily. "You…!"

"I overlay my Level 4 Swirl Slime and Berfomet!" Reiji announced as both monsters turned into purple streams of energy and soared into the Overlay Network, which exploded after both streams of energy went into it. "In order to subjugate all that resides in this world, now, descend onto the peak of the world! Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! D/D/D Wave King Caesar!" Out of the Overlay Network came forth a blue and black beastly fiend monster. (D/D/D Wave King Caesar, Rank 4 WATER Fiend-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2400/1200. Xyz Materials: 2. Reiji's hand: 2 cards. Ryo's hand: 5 cards. Reiji's LP: 4000. Ryo's LP: 4000.)

"You…!" Ryo growled. "Fine!" Reiji grabbed the last 2 cards and set them.

"I end my turn with 2 face-downs." Reiji concluded.

"So I see you have mastered Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz." Ryo noted after he regained his composure.

"That's right." Reiji nodded.

"I'm surprised you didn't Pendulum Summon." Ryo noted before he shrugged. "No matter. You shall be defeated all the same!"

"Then go ahead and try to get past my formation, Commander Marufuji." Reiji replied coolly, much to Ryo's irritation.

"I will, Reiji Akaba!" Ryo shot back as he placed his right hand on top of his Deck and drew. "I draw!" (Reiji's hand: 0 cards. Ryo's hand: 6 cards. Reiji's LP: 4000. Ryo's LP: 4000.)

"He's not picking up." Yuzu frowned, putting down her duel disk. "Dad didn't show up to watch our matches like he said he would. I'm worried."

"I'm sure he had a good reason Yuzu." Yuya assured her.

"I hope so Yuya." Yuzu replied, concern still evident in her voice. "I just hope he hasn't gotten himself into a stupid situation. Again."

"This is so odd." Edo paced back and forth in front of the cloaked figure's view. "Ryo left a couple hours ago and told us that if he needed help, he'd call us. Well, he hasn't done that."

"So what you're suggesting is that we go help him?" The cloaked figure answered Edo's unasked question. Edo nodded in response, which the cloaked figure humphed.

"Fine. But you stay here in case things go bad in the city." The cloaked figure told Edo. "With the city holding that stupid Youth Championship Tournment, I doubt they'll mind another person like myself getting inside."

"Go for it." Edo remarked as he approached a chair and sat down in it. "And no, you don't have to bring any Obelisk Force with you." The cloaked figure nodded, then left the area. Edo pinched the bridge of his nose and looked over the plan again.

"I'm gonna call Dad again, then we should go looking for him." Yuzu told Yuya.

"Alright. I'll call Mom to help us too." Yuya nodded.

"Don't do that Yuya!" Yuzu told him in almost a pleading tone. "I'm fearing the worst regarding my Dad. I don't need more worry piled on."

"Oh. Well alright." Yuya replied, uncertainty in his voice. Yuzu and Yuya were about to leave to go find Yuzu's Dad, but a voice stopped them.

"Humph. I would press the THAT WAS EASY button, but I don't have one. And yet, an entire army of Obelisk Force can't seem to capture 6 pitiful teenagers. It's a disgrace to Academia!" They both looked up, shocked to see a cloaked figure standing in front of him, clearly sounding agitated.

"Who are you?" Yuya demanded.

"Who I am is of no importance." The cloaked figure replied coldly. "What is important however is your 2's capture! And your counterparts!"

"Ehhh?!" Yuya and Yuzu gaped.

"For what?" Yuzu demanded.

"None of your business!" The cloaked figure snapped. "Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Surrender yourselves to me and tell me the locations of your 2 other counterparts that are here in Standard. Or…" He snapped his fingers and a holoscreen appeared, showing several Obelisk Force ransacking Yuya and Yuzu's houses. Yoko Sakaki and all of Yuya and Yuzu's friends at gunpoint-cardpoint. "Mrs. Sakaki and your pitiful friends shall be turned into cards."

"Mom! Everyone!" Yuya gasped, horrified.

"It's your choice, boy." The cloaked figure spoke. "Surrender yourselves, or let your friends be turned into paper?"

"Mom…" Yuya spoke softly. Yuzu glanced between Yuya, the holoscreen, and the cloaked figure. After a few moments, Yuzu clenched her right fist and thrusted it towards the cloaked figure.

"Alright!" She declared. "How about this? I'll duel you. And if I win, you have your Obelisk Force release Mrs. Sakaki and our friends!"

"Fine." The cloaked figure replied. "But should you lose, not only will I capture you 2, but Mrs. Sakaki and your pitiful friends will be turned into cards!"

"Deal!" Yuzu remarked.

"Y-Yuzu!" Yuya gaped. "Wh-What?!..."

"I can't explain Yuya!" Yuzu remarked as she turned to face the cloaked figure. "But I need you to do one thing for me."

"Sure Yuzu." Yuya replied. "Anything."

"Get out of here and find Shun and his friends." Yuzu told her childhood friend.

"But-!" Yuya began to protest. Yuzu however wasn't having it.

"I said go!" Yuzu spoke harshly. Yuya nodded, then ran off to find Shun and the others of his group. The cloaked figure watched Yuya run off like a scared cat, and he chuckled.

"You know, if you weren't my enemy right now, I'd say you would be a great Fusion Dimension Commander." The cloaked figure told Yuzu.

"Save it!" Yuzu snapped as she raised her left arm and activated her duel disk. "I won't you Academia scum do whatever you please! Now let's duel!"

"Very well!" The cloaked figure remarked as he too activated his duel disk.

"DUEL!"

At Reiji's office, Zeddicus and Reira watched the 2 duels play out. Reira paid more attention to Reiji's duel against Ryo Marufuji, while Zeddicus paid attention to Yuzu's duel against the cloaked figure.

"Be careful, Yuzu Hiiragi." Zeddicus spoke.

"I'll take the initiative!" Yuzu declared. "My turn!" (Yuzu's hand: 5 cards. ?'s hand: 5 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. ?'s LP: 4000.) Yuzu looked at the card in her hand and she instinctively grabbed it; thus playing it. "I'll start things off with this! Ostinato V2!" The card appeared bearing 4 Melodious monsters on it.

"Hmm?" ? wondered aloud. "Fusion Summoning? Humph. So Serena taught then…."

"Yes." Yuzu replied. "For she and her friends believe in the good of Fusion. So I will as well! Ostinato V2 allows me to use 2, 3, or 4 Melodious monsters from my Deck as Fusion Materials! However, at the End Phase, the Fusion monster I Summoned via this card is destroyed. But! If all the Fusion Materials of said Fusion monster is in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon them all!" ? watched as 4 cards ejected out of Yuzu's Deck. "I send Aria and Elegy the Melodious Divas, plus Sonata the Melodious Diva and Harmony the Melodious Mestra from my Deck to the Graveyard!" The 4 ghostly forms of the 4 monsters appeared, then swirled into the Fusion Portal that appeared above Yuzu. She clasped her hands together as she began to chant. "By the guidance of the baton, assemble your power. Fusion Summon! Now on stage, the song of passion! Level 7! Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir!" Out of the Fusion Portal came forth a short blue-haired fairy wearing a yellow dress. (Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir, Level 7 LIGHT Fairy-type Fusion monster, ATK/DEF: 3100 (originally 1900)/2000. Yuzu's hand: 4 cards. ?'s hand: 5 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. ?'s LP: 4000.)

"Interesting." ? noted before he chuckled. "But absolutely pointless. Due to the rules of Duel Monsters, you can't attack on the first turn. So that Fusion Summon was meaningless." However, despite his words, Yuzu's lips formed a smile.

"Don't be so sure about that." Yuzu remarked.

"Hmm?"

"I end my turn with 2 set cards." Yuzu concluded. Just as she said that, Bloom Prima self-destructed. In her place were Aria, Elegy, and Sonata the Melodious Divas, plus Harmony the Melodious Maestra. (Aria the Melodious Diva, Level 4 LIGHT Fairy-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2400/1700 (originally 1600/1200). Elegy the Melodious Diva, Level 5 LIGHT Fairy-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2800/1700 (originally 2000/1200). Sonata the Melodious Diva, Level 3 LIGHT Fairy-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2000/1500 (originally 1200/1000). Harmony the Melodious Maestra, attribute: LIGHT, type: Fairy, Level 9, ATK/DEF: 1800/2000 (originally 1000/1500). Yuzu's hand: 2 cards. ?'s hand: 5 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. ?'s LP: 4000.)

"Ostinato V2 let you bring back those 4 monsters I see." ? noted before he humphed. "Not bad honestly. But it won't be able to stop me!"

"Hold on! My turn may be over, but there's one more thing I have to do to spice up my first act!" Yuzu grinned.

"First act?" ? repeated before he laughed. "Ha! What are you? A performancer? If that's what you are, go to a circus!"

"Harmony's effect!" Yuzu announced. "Once per turn, during the End Phase, I can target 1 other Fairy monster I control, then I can gain LP equal to its DEF."

"Fine."

I have 2 monsters with the same DEF. Aria and Elegy both have 1700 DEF. Yuzu thought. So in that case…

"I target my Aria and gain LP equal to its DEF." Yuzu explained. "In this case, 1700." Yuzu glowed green as her LP rose to 5700. "Now it's your turn." (Yuzu's LP: 4000 + 1700 = 5700. Yuzu's hand: 2 cards. ?'s hand: 5 cards. Yuzu's LP: 5700. ?'s LP: 4000.) ? stared at Yuzu's field before he laughed; thus confusing the 14 year old pink-haired girl with blue eyes.

"What's so funny?" Yuzu questioned.

"The fact you think those 4 monsters will stop me." ? retorted as he placed his right hand on top of his Deck. "My turn; draw!" (Yuzu's hand: 2 cards. ?'s hand: 6 cards. Yuzu's LP: 5700. ?'s LP: 4000.) ? looked at his hand and he chuckled. "This duel was ultimately a waste of time. And you'll soon see why girl!"

"What do you mean?" Yuzu demanded.

"I mean I activate the Spell, Red Scar Fusion!" ? declared as he played the card. The artwork on the card showed Red Nova Dragon and Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity merging inside a Fusion Portal.

"Red Scar Fusion?" Yuzu repeated before her eyes widened. "So you really are…..!"

"With this card, I can Fusion Summon 1 Red Fusion monster from my Extra Deck by using monsters from my hand, field, or Deck as Fusion Materials!" ? continued, ignoring Yuzu's surprised reaction. He grabbed 1 card from his hand and 1 from his Deck. "I fuse my Red Resonator in my hand with the Red Warg from my Deck!" The 2 ghostly forms of the monsters appeared above ? before they began to swirl into the Fusion Portal. "Fiend of burning flames and wolf cloaked in red fire let your souls become one of my own! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Roar, Red Drake!" Out of the Fusion Portal came forth a flaming red-scaled drake. (Red Drake, attribute: FIRE, type: Dragon/Fusion, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2600/2100. Yuzu's hand: 2 cards. ?'s hand: 4 cards. Yuzu's LP: 5700. ?'s LP: 4000.)

"Red? I've never heard of this archetype before." Yuzu frowned before she gestured to one of her set cards. "That's fine by me! Because I activate Musical Mayhem! Now for every Melodious monster I control, you take 800 damage!"

"Hoh?" ? wondered aloud.

"I control 4 Melodious monsters, so take 3200 damage!" Yuzu declared as her trap blasted a wave of music notes at him. ? grunted and staggered back, but stayed on his feet (?'s LP: 4000 - 3200 = 800. Yuzu's hand: 2 cards. ?'s hand: 4 cards. Yuzu's LP: 5700. ?'s LP: 800.) ? brushed dust off his clothes.

"Is that supposed to get me to tremble?" ? remarked coldly, unimpressed by Yuzu's stunt. "At your current state, you'll never defeat me." Yuzu gaped at his words; shocking consuming her for a good few moments before she shook it off.

"You don't know that!" Yuzu shot back.

"Oh but I do." ? replied as he gestured to his Fusion monster. "Red Drake effect! Once per turn, I can destroy all monsters you control!" The wings of the red-scaled drake glowed red before firing beams of red energy at Yuzu's monsters.

"But due to Elegy's effect when she's Special Summoned, my Melodious monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects!" Yuzu shot back as Elegy created a barrier around all the Melodious monsters from the red energy beams; thus they bounced off the barrier. ? humphed in response.

"That's fine." ? retorted, not impressed. "I wasn't aiming to destroy them anyway."

"You weren't?" Yuzu raised an eyebrow.

"No." ? remarked. "You see, for each monster I didn't destroy via Red Drake's effect, he gains 500 ATK. Since 4 of your monsters were not destroyed, Red Drake gains 2000 ATK." Red Drake glowed as his ATK rose to 4600.

"4600 ATK?!" Yuzu stepped back in surprise as ? thrusted his right hand forward.

"Battle! Red Drake, attack Harmony the Melodious Maestra!" ? declared. The red drake obeyed and fired red flames at the fairy. Harmony cried out from the pain, and Yuzu grit her teeth as she took the damage. However, she played her 2nd set card, Half Unbreak to half the damage. (Yuzu's LP: 5700 - 1300 = 4400. Yuzu's hand: 2 cards. ?'s hand: 4 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4400. ?'s LP: 800.)

"That was nothing!" Yuzu remarked, determination still in her voice.

"Oh really? Well let's that theory, hmm?" ? retorted, a smile on his lips. "Red Drake, attack Sonata next!" Sonata took the flaming burst and Yuzu staggered back from the attack. (Yuzu's LP: 4400 - 1300 = 3100. Yuzu's hand: 2 cards. ?'s hand: 4 cards. Yuzu's LP: 3100. ?'s LP: 800.)

"My next attack is on Aria!" ? continued. Another explosion from Red Drake's flames overtook Yuzu's field. When the smoke cleared, Yuzu had staggered backwards several feet, but was still standing. (Yuzu's LP: 3100 - 1100 = 2000. Yuzu's hand: 2 cards. ?'s hand: 4 cards. Yuzu's LP: 2000. ?'s LP: 800.)

"Now for my final attack!" ? declared. "Red Drake, attack Elegy!" Once again, an explosion of flames overtook Yuzu's field. When the smoke cleared, Yuzu was on her knees. (Yuzu's LP: 2000 - 900 = 1100. Yuzu's hand: 2 cards. ?'s hand: 4 cards. Yuzu's LP: 1100. ?'s LP: 800.) ? began to approach her as he set 2 cards face-down to end his turn. "Humph. I expected more from someone like you. In fact, where's the power of Pendulum Summon, hm?" Yuzu looked up at him. Determination still burning in her eyes. Or at least, she hoped so. (A/N: LOL Nah. There's no determination in Yuzu's eyes now. :P)

"I….." Yuzu began.

"Save it." ? interrupted. "You've been outclassed and outmatched. Just surrender." Yuzu slapped ?'s hand away from her that he originally tried to offer her. Shortly afterwards, she backflipped away from him and into a standing position.

"Never!" Yuzu shot back. "I'll never surrender! Not until my LP hits 0!"

"Suit yourself." ? gruffed. "I end my turn." (Yuzu's hand: 2 cards. ?'s hand: 2 cards. Yuzu's LP: 1100. ?'s LP: 800.) Yuzu placed her right hand ontop of her Deck and closed her eyes.

Please Deck! I need a game-changing card here! Yuzu thought. Serena….Ruri…...watch me! Watch me win!

"My turn!" Yuzu declared. "Draw!" (Yuzu's hand: 3 cards. ?'s hand: 2 cards. Yuzu's LP: 1100. ?'s LP: 800.)

Serena and Ruri gasped, the two back to back from dueling the Obelisk Force.

"You felt that too, right?" Serena asked Ruri.

"Yeah." Ruri nodded. "It looks like Yuzu is making a comeback."

"Then we better not fall behind." Serena smirked. Ruri smiled and nodded in agreement as they continued dueling.

"Shun!" Serena and Ruri heard from behind them. Shun turned around to see Yuya running towards them. Unfortunately, he bumped into Yuto and they both fell over.

"Ow…" Yuto rubbed his head as he and Yuya stood back up.

"What's up Yuya?" Heather asked.

"I can't explain it, but while I was running to the gates of the city to find you guys, I felt something." Yuya began to explain. "Like a flashback of sorts. But I can't picture where I've seen it before." He paused, then added. "But that's not what's important! What is important is who I saw that Yuzu was dueling via said vision thingy. I can't fully describe him, but he had blonde hair that stood up so it was carrot-like. He was also-"

"Wearing Academia Commander clothing?" Shun interrupted.

"Y-Yeah!" Yuya nodded with slight surprise on his face. Shun grunted, then told his monsters to continue attacking the Obelisk Force.

"Come on, there's no time to lose." Shun ordered as he turned to leave. "That guy is dangerous."

"What about Reiji?" Yuya suddenly asked.

"I would say I'd care less about what happens to him." Shun admitted. "But considering he's dueling Supreme Commander Ryo Marufuji of Academia, then we better find him as well."

"Serena and I will go find him." Heather told Shun. "You and Ruri go with Yuya to help Yuzu."

"Fine." Shun agreed begrudgingly. "That means Yuto and Yuri should be fine here."

"But of course!" Yuri grinned with a thumbs up. "What's the worst that could happen? We lose? Ha! No way!"

"Go you 4." Yuto told them. "We may not like the circumstances of teaming up with some foreigners, but we have little to no choice." Shun, Heather, Serena, and Ruri nodded; thus heading off towards their destinations.

Yuzu's hand: 3 cards. ?'s hand: 2 cards. Yuzu's LP: 1100. ?'s LP: 800.) Yuzu looked at the card she drew and she smiled.

"Yus!"

"Hmm?" ? wondered aloud. Yuzu grabbed a card from her hand and revealed it.

"Since I control a Melodious monster, I shall Special Summon Canon the Melodious Diva from my hand!" Yuzu announced as the blue-haired fairy appeared next to Aria. (Canon the Melodious Diva, Level 4 LIGHT Fairy-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2200/2500 (originally 1400/2000). Yuzu's hand: 2 cards. ?'s hand: 2 cards. Yuzu's LP: 1100. ?'s LP: 800.)

"She has 2 Level 4 monsters on her field…" ? mused. "Could she be aiming for?..." Before he could finish his self question, Yuzu raised her right arm upwards.

"I overlay my Level 4 Aria the Melodious Diva and Canon the Melodious Diva!" Yuzu announced. Just as her 2 monsters into yellow streams of energy and go into the Overlay Network, Yuzu's clothes turned to a black dress for a brief moment, then it vanished. "Graceful angel your song and music shall ring out across the stage of the concert! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Come to the stage! Concertiara the Melodious Angel!" A fairy that looked similar to Bloom Diva was wearing a white dress. 2 orbs circled around her. (Concertiara the Melodious Angel, attribute: LIGHT, type: Fairy/Xyz, Rank 4, ATK/DEF: 3300/2500 (originally 2500/2000). Xyz Materials: 2. Yuzu's hand: 2 cards. ?'s hand: 2 cards. Yuzu's LP: 1100. ?'s LP: 800.)

"So...you actually Xyz Summoned…" ? mused.

"Yes." Yuzu nodded as she gestured to her Xyz monster. "And now I use her effect! By using 1 overlay unit, I can equip 1 monster to her from either of our Graveyards. I of course choose Bloom Prima!" Bloom Prima's card flew out the Graveyard Portal and attached itself to Concertiara; becoming some sort of armor for her. "But that's not all! Now Concertiara gains ATK and DEF equal to Bloom Prima's! Also, as long as Concertiara has Xyz Material, you can't use the effects of monsters that were Special Summoned the Extra Deck!"

"...Am I supposed to be impressed?" ? remarked in irritation.

"Well considering Concertiara now has 5200 ATK, you should be!" Yuzu shot back as she took another card from her hand. "Next I activate the card I just drew, Underground Rock Fusion!"

"Underground Rock Fusion?" ? repeated, this time slightly surprised.

"I shuffle back into my Deck from my hand, field, Graveyard, or banished zone Fusion Materials listed on a Melodious Fusion monster!" Yuzu explained. "I shuffle into my Deck Harmony the Melodious Maestra, Elegy the Melodious Diva, and Canon the Melodious Diva!" The 3 cards left her field a/Graveyard; thus returning to her Deck. The monsters themselves however, flew above Yuzu; thus swirling into the now formed Fusion Portal. "Harmonic melody! Sadden Lament! Counter Melody! By the guidance of the baton, assemble your power! Fusion Summon! Now to the spotlight, the song of rarity! Level 8! Debusa the Melodious Maestra!" Out of the Fusion Portal came forth a fairy that looked to be dressed in college choir clothes. She got onto the "stage" (the duel field) and did a high note. (Debusa the Melodious Maestra, attribute: LIGHT, type: Fairy/Fusion, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 3100/2800 (originally 2600/2300). Yuzu's hand: 1 card. ?'s hand: 2 cards. Yuzu's LP: 1100. ?'s LP: 800.)

"Heh. Not bad for a Standardian." ? grinned slyly.

"I would say that is an insult, but I have important things to worry about." Yuzu remarked. "Like this duel! Debusa's effect! Upon her Fusion Summon, she negates the effects of 1 monster on the field. My opponent cannot activate cards or effect in response to this effect." Yuzu pointed at ?'s Red Drake. "I choose your Red Drake!"

"No!" ? gaped as his Red Drake greyed out and its ATK returned to its normal 2600 ATK.

"Yus!" Yuzu grinned. "Now you're vunerable to an attack from either of my monsters!"

"Kuh..!" ? grit his teeth in anger as Yuzu thrusted her right hand forward.

"Battle!" Yuzu declared. "Debusa, attack Red Drake!" The college student-dressed Melodious Maestra monster sung yet another high note that turned into an attack. The stream of notes flew straight towards Red Drake. However…

"You actually think you had me beat?!" ? roared, surprising Yuzu. "Think again girl! Trap card activate Draining Shield! Now Debusa's attack is negated and I gain LP equal to her ATK!"

"I won't let you!" Yuzu countered. "I activate my Counter Trap, Solemn Judgement! I pay half my LP to-!"

"Negate my Trap? As if!" ? shot back. "I activate my Counter Trap! Red Vanish! When a Spell/Trap card is activated while I control a Red monster, I can negate its activation and destroy it!"

"WHAT?!" Yuzu watched in horror as her Counter Trap greyed out and shattered. ?'s LP rose from 800 to 3900 in an instant. While Yuzu's LP fell to 550. (Yuzu's hand: 1 card. ?'s hand: 2 cards. Yuzu's LP: 550. ?'s LP: 3900.) "N-No….!" Yuzu whispered.

"Do you see now?" ? mocked. "In your current state, you cannot defeat me!"

"Tch…! I can still try!" Yuzu shot back. "Battle! Concertiara, attack Red Drake!" Concertiara did so and destroyed it. ?'s expression remained neutral as he took big damage. (?'s LP: 3900 - 2300 = 1600. Yuzu's hand: 1 card. ?'s hand: 2 cards. Yuzu's LP: 550. ?'s LP: 1600.)

"Anything else?" ? demanded in an intimidating tone. Yuzu shakily grabbed the last card in her hand and set it.

"I switch Sonata to DEF mode and end my turn with a set card…" (Yuzu's hand: 0 cards. ?'s hand: 2 cards. Yuzu's LP: 550. ?'s LP: 1600.)

"Then it's my turn!" ? declared as he drew. (Yuzu's hand: 0 cards. ?'s hand: 3 cards. Yuzu's LP: 550. ?'s LP: 1600.) ? looked at his hand and sighed.

"What a waste of my time." He spoke coldly. "I activate the effect of Red Scar Fusion in my Graveyard. By banishing it and Synchro Materials necessary for a Synchro Summon, I can Synchro Summon 1 Red Synchro monster from my Extra Deck. Of course, I banish my Red Scar Fusion, along with my Level 2 Tuner Red Resonator and Level 6 Red Warg." The 2 monsters turned into ghostly forms of each other and went into the green pillar of light behind him.

Synchro Summon too?! Yuzu thought as she watched the Synchro Summon happen, in addition to listen to ?'s Summoning Chant.

"The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Synchro Summon! Level 8! The savage soul, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Out of the green pillar of light came forth a scarred red dragon that had the appearance of a demon of sorts. (Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend, Level 8 DARK Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 3000/2500. Yuzu's hand: 0 cards. ?'s hand: 3 cards. Yuzu's LP: 550. ?'s LP: 1600.)

"But due to Concertiara have an Xyz Material, your Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend has no effects!" Yuzu pointed out.

"Perhaps." ? admitted. "But I don't need an effect right now. But I will beat you this turn. And I wasn't even trying."

"Wh-What?"

"Just so I can prove that this duel is over this turn, I activate Scarlet Security from my hand!" ? announced. "Now because I control a Red Dragon Archfiend, I can destroy all your Spell/Trap cards!"

"No! Bloom Prima counts as an Equip Spell went in the Spell/Trap Zone!" Yuzu realized.

"That's right!" ? retorted as Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend raised his foot up, then slammed it down on Yuzu's Spell/Trap cards; thus destroying them. "Now you have nothing to defend yourself other than that Xyz monster scum!" ? thrusted his right hand forward. "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Concertiara! Crimson Hell Burning!" The red scarred dragon fired crimson red flames at the Melodious monster.

"Concertiara, counterattack!" Yuzu announced. The Melodious Angel countered by singing and using her flute to do so. The attacks clashed; causing a bright light to engulf to the 2 monsters and destroy them.

"Now that that monster is gone, I can use the effects of monsters Summoned from my Extra Deck." ? explained.

"It's just too bad that you lost your Scarlight." Yuzu remarked. "Your field is empty now! So once my next turn comes, you're finished!"

"Do you not remember me telling you that this duel is over?" ? replied irritably.

"What?" Yuzu frowned.

I don't like this at all. Yuzu thought. ? entered his Main Phase 2 and pulled a card from his hand.

"I activate Red Reborn to revive my Scarlight!" ? announced; thus the red scarred dragon reappeared onto his field; roaring in all of its might and glory.

"It doesn't matter!" Yuzu told him. "It's your Main Phase 2, and you can't attack anymore!"

"I don't need to attack to end you, Yuzu Hiiragi." ? remarked coldly. "Since you just so happen to possess 2 remaining monsters, this'll end real quick. But first…" ? pulled another card from his hand and activated it. "I activate Synchro Boost! This boosts my Scarlight's ATK by 500 and his Level by 1!" Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend glowed a bright red as his ATK rose to 3500. "Now...time to end you! Scarlight's effect! Once per turn, I can destroy all monsters with ATK less than or equal to Scarlights'! Also, for each monster destroyed via this effect, my opponent takes 500 damage!" At this, Yuzu's facial color turned pale. Her voice began an almost inaudible whisper.

"No….!. No…..!" Yuzu fell to her knees and her arms sink to the ground. Tears began to fall out of her eyes.

"No perish in the flames of Hell!" ? declared as Scarlight began to incinerate the duel field. His flames mere inches from Yuzu's monsters before a loud noise went off. Both ? and Yuzu looked up to find out where it had come from. However, before neither of them could say anything, ? began to vanish in blue light. His cards vanished from the duel field. Before he was fully gone, Yuzu heard him vow something:

"We'll face each other again, Yuzu Hiiragi!" ? vowed. "Or should I say, Mai-!" Before he could finish his sentence, he was gone. A screen popped up above the duel field that stated: NO RESULT.

(Reiji's hand: 0 cards. Ryo's hand: 6 cards. Reiji's LP: 4000. Ryo's LP: 4000.) Ryo looked at his hand and he laughed.

"Excellent. Everything I need is right here in my hand." Ryo grinned.

"Then go on." Reiji told him.

"As you wish!" Ryo grabbed a card from his hand. "Since I control no monsters while you do, I can Special Summon Cyber Dragon from my hand!" The metallic dragon appeared onto Ryo's field. (Cyber Dragon, Level 5 LIGHT Machine-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2100/1600. Reiji's hand: 0 cards. Ryo's hand: 5 cards. Reiji's LP: 4000. Ryo's LP: 4000.)

"Ah Cyber Dragon." Reiji replied as he adjusted his glasses with his index finger. "Such an interesting Deck."

"Oh yeah? Well let's see how you like this!" Ryo grinned. "Since I Summoned a Cyber Dragon monster, I can Special Summon Cyber Dragon Vier from my hand!" The small, metallic snake-like dragon appeared next to Cyber Dragon. (Cyber Dragon Vier, Level 4 LIGHT Machine-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1100/1600. Reiji's hand: 0 cards. Ryo's hand: 4 cards. Reiji's LP: 4000. Ryo's LP: 4000.)

"Next I Normal Summon Cyber Dragon Core and use his effect to add 1 Cyber Spell/Trap from my Deck to my hand." Ryo explained as the smaller metallic dragon appeared and glowed yellow as a card ejected out of Ryo's Deck and into his hand. (Cyber Dragon Core, Level 2 LIGHT Machine-type monster, ATK/DEF: 400/1500. Reiji's hand: 0 cards. Ryo's hand: 5 cards. Reiji's LP: 4000. Ryo's LP: 4000.) "I of course choose to add Cyberload Fusion to my hand!" Reiji watched intently for a good few seconds before replied.

"Now I understand why my Father put you as the Supreme Commander for Academia's army." Reiji remarked coolly. Ryo glanced at Reiji and chuckled.

"But of course!" Ryo spread his arms out. "I am the best at his school in the Fusion Dimension after all! Now you shall see why! I banish my 3 Cyber Dragons in order to Contact Fusion Summon!" The 3 Cyber Dragons vanished from Ryo's field, only to reappear above him and swirl into the Fusion Portal. Upon that happening, Ryo began to chant. "Cybernetic dragons of the future rebuild yourselves as one to become the ultimate machine! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Alternative Cyber End Dragon!" Out of the Fusion Portal came forth Cyber End Dragon, but this version of it had its coloring reversed. (Alternative Cyber End Dragon, attribute: LIGHT, type: Machine/Fusion, Level 10, ATK/DEF: 4000/2800. Reiji's hand: 0 cards. Ryo's hand: 5 cards. Reiji's LP: 4000. Ryo's LP: 4000.)

"Impressive." Reiji noted. "But even with 4000 ATK, you cannot wipe me out this turn."

"Not with my cards, yes." Ryo agreed. "Instead, I'll have your own cards defeat you for me!"

"Hoh?" Reiji adjusted his glasses. "So that's your plan? Then go ahead and try it."

"I will!" Ryo vowed. "But first, I shall activate my Cyberload Fusion! This allows me to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by shuffling the Fusion Materials from either my field or face-up in my banished pile into the Deck! I shuffle away the 3 monsters I used earlier to bring out Alternative Cyber End Dragon! So Cyber Dragon, Cyber Dragon Vier, and Cyber Dragon Core, return to my Extra Deck!" Ryo pulled all 3 cards from his pocket and placed them on top of his Deck; which shuffled. "Metallic dragon of cybernetics, fourth dragon of cybernetics, and core of the dragon! Rebuild yourselves as one to be the eternal machine! Fusion Summon! Come out! Level 10! Cyber Eternity Dragon!" The white and yellow metallic dragon came out of the Fusion Portal and stood next to Alternative Cyber End Dragon. (Cyber Eternity Dragon, Level 10 LIGHT Machine-type Fusion monster, ATK/DEF: 2800/4000. Reiji's hand: 0 cards. Ryo's hand: 4 cards. Reiji's LP: 4000. Ryo's LP: 4000.) Reiji stared down Ryo's 2 Level Cyber Fusion monsters; a calm expression on his face.

"I see you're not pulling any punches." Reiji observed.

"Ha! And they shall crush you, Reiji Akaba!" Ryo grinned. "But before I go in for major damage, I'll tell you why I even challenged you."

"Hoh? Enlighten me." Reiji replied.

"To be plain, your Father would love your assistance in acquiring those 8 counterparts." Ryo explained as he shrugged. "Not sure why though."

"I've said this once before, and I'll say it again." Reiji spoke sternly. "I will never join my Father in this atrocious war of his! I'm only joining it to stop him."

"You won't have a choice in the matter." Ryo remarked. "You will be joining your Father, one way or another." Ryo then thrusted his right hand forward. "Observe! Battle! Alternative Cyber End Dragon, attack D/D/D Wave King Caesar! Super Strident Blaze!" The 3 headed machine dragon launched 3 laser beams at Reiji's Xyz monster. However…

"Continuous Trap activate!" Reiji announced. "Dark Contract with the Witch! With this, my Fiend monsters gain 1000 ATK/DEF during your turn only!"

"Humph! So reduced the damage by 1000!" Ryo grunted. "But no matter! Take 600 points of damage!" The 3 lasers collided with Reiji's monster and destroyed it. Reiji covered his face with his right arm. (Reiji's LP: 4000 - 600 = 3400. Reiji's hand: 0 cards. Ryo's hand: 4 cards. Reiji's LP: 3400. Ryo's LP: 4000.)

"My Cyber Eternity doesn't have enough ATK to defeat any of your remaining monsters." Ryo grunted in irritation. "So for now I set 1 card and end my turn." (Reiji's hand: 0 cards. Ryo's hand: 3 cards. Reiji's LP: 3400. Ryo's LP: 4000.) Suddenly, Wave King Caesar reappeared onto Reiji's field and a card ejected out of Reiji's Deck.

"Before you attacked, I used my Wave King Caesar's detach Xyz Material effect to allow himself to return to my field at the end of the Battle Phase." Reiji explained to the confused Ryo. "However, on the Standby Phase of the next turn, I take 1000 points of damage for every monster revived via Wave King Caesar's effect. As for how I got a card to my hand, Wave King Caesar lets me add 1 Dark Contract card from my Deck to my hand whenever he is sent form the field to the Graveyard."

"Fine." Ryo grunted. "Your move now."

"Draw!" (Reiji's hand: 2 cards. Ryo's hand: 3 cards. Reiji's LP: 3400. Ryo's LP: 4000.)

"But now you take 1000 damage via your Wave King Caesar!" Ryo grinned. Reiji grunted as he took the damage. (Reiji's LP: 3400 - 1000 = 2400. Reiji's hand: 2 cards. Ryo's hand: 3 cards. Reiji's LP: 2400. Ryo's LP: 4000.) "And an additional 2000 damage due to your Dark Contracts!"

"Or so I would." Reiji remarked as he adjusted his glasses and pulled a card from his hand. "But I activate the effect of D/D/D Rebel King Leonidas from my hand! Since I took effect damage, I can Special Summon him from my hand gain LP equal to that damage. Also, so long as I control Rebel King Leonidas, I do not effect damage whatsoever."

"Dammit….!" Ryo growled as Reiji's LP rose back up to 3400.

"That's not all I'm doing." Reiji spoke as he grabbed the last card from his hand. "I also activate the Dark Contract with the Swamp King." The card appeared next to Dark Contract with the Gate; its artwork similar to King of the Swamp. "Like with my other Dark Contracts on the field, I take 1000 damage during each of my Standby Phases." Reiji's glasses gleamed brightly. "Not like that'll matter of course."

"What are you talking about?" Ryo demanded before he humphed. "Like hell I'm gonna let you do what you please! I activate my Trap! Cyber Dominance! Now I can destroy up to 3 cards you control since I obviously control Level 5 or higher Cyber Dragon monsters! Also, for each of your cards destroyed, all my Cyber Dragons gain 1000 ATK/DEF until the end of the turn!" Ryo gestured to Reiji's Dark Contract with the Gate, Dark Contract with the Swamp King, and Dark Contract with the Witch. "Say goodbye!" Reiji watched as all 3 of his backrow cards shattered. Despite losing his cards, Reiji didn't seem too worried, even with Ryo's 2 Level 10 Cyber Fusion monsters gain an extra 3000 ATK/DEF.

"Now you have nothing to help you outclass my Cyber Dragons!" Ryo grinned. "With Alternative Cyber End at 7000 ATK and my Cyber Eternity at 5800 ATK, what can you possibly do?"

"I can do plenty." Reiji retorted coolly as he raised his right arm upwards. "Observe! I overlay my Level 7 D/D/D Gust King Alexander with Rebel King Leonidas!"

"What?!" Ryo gaped as he watched the 2 monsters turn into dark streams of energy and flew into the Overlay Network. "But you don't have any Rank 7 Xyz monsters!"

"A duelists' deck is ever changing!" Reiji remarked. "Now witness my new strength, Commander Marufuji! Vampire King drenched in blood arise from darkness and impale those who forsake justice! Be born! Rank 7! D/D/D Vampiric King Vladimir!" Out of the Overlay Network came forth a vampiric king with 2 overlay units circling around him. (D/D/D Vampiric King Vladimir, attribute: DARK, type: Fiend/Xyz, Rank 7, ATK/DEF: 2800/2500. Xyz Materials: 2. Reiji's hand: 0 cards. Ryo's hand: 3 cards. Reiji's LP: 3400. Ryo's LP: 4000.) Ryo stared at Rank 7 Xyz monster of Reiji's before he cracked a smile.

"Heh… Looks like you were right." Ryo admitted before his smile vanished and his expression became stern. "But don't think you've won yet."

"Hoh?" Reiji adjusted his glasses. "Let's put that theory to the test! "I activate the effect of Vampiric King Vladimir! I use Xyz Material from him to activate my Dark Contract with the Gate from my Deck!" Vladimir used his sword to slash the Xyz Material into 2 and the Continuous Spell reappeared onto Reiji's field.

"Kuh…! Annoying pest…..!" Ryo grunted.

"With Gate's effect, I add D/D/D Doom King Armageddon from my Deck to my hand." Reiji explained as a card ejected from his Deck; thus he added said card to his hand. After that, he thrusted his right hand forward. "Battle! Vampiric King Vladimir, attack Cyber Eternity Dragon!"

"Fool!" Ryo laughed as the Vampiric King leapt forward, his sword high above his head. "Cyber Eternity Dragon has 5800 ATK while your King over there has 2800 ATK! It's not enough to overcome it!"

"Are you sure about that?" Reiji remarked with a smile.

"What?"

"During the Battle Phase, if Vladimir battles, he gains 1000 ATK/DEF for each Dark Contract cards I control and/or that are in my Graveyard." Reiji explained. "With 4 present, that's an additional 4000 ATK."

"You…..!" Ryo gnashed his teeth as Vampiric King Vladimir slashed Cyber Eternity Dragon into 2; thus destroying it and Ryo covered his body from the debris the attack caused. (Ryo's LP: 4000 - 1000 = 3000. Reiji's hand: 1 card. Ryo's hand: 3 cards. Reiji's LP: 3400. Ryo's LP: 3000.) Once the smoke cleared, Cyber Dragon was in Eternity Dragon's place.

"I see." Reiji noted as he adjusted his glasses. "When Cyber Eternity Dragon is sent to your Graveyard via my card, you can Special Summon 1 Cyber Dragon from either your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. Not bad. That ends my turn." (Reiji's hand: 1 card. Ryo's hand: 3 cards. Reiji's LP: 3400. Ryo's LP: 3000.)

"You may have damaged me, but this is your end, Reiji Akaba!" Ryo vowed. "I draw!" (Reiji's hand: 1 card. Ryo's hand: 4 cards. Reiji's LP: 3400. Ryo's LP: 3000.) Ryo looked at the card he drew and he laughed. "Your done now! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Cyber Transplant! Now all of your monsters are treated as Machines until the end of the turn!" Suddenly, all of Reiji's monsters changed designs to look more like machines.

"That's fine, but you won't be using my monsters for your victory." Reiji spoke coolly.

"Ha! Yeah right!" Ryo laughed. "What can you-" Then it hit him and growled. "You bastard! Your Vampiric King Vladimir still has 1 Xyz Material left!"

"That's right." Reiji spoke. "And I shall use it now!" Vladimir slashed his last overlay unit. "Now from my Deck I activate Dark Contract with the Monopoly Seal!" The Continuous Spell appeared next to Dark Contract with the Gate. "With this, you cannot Fusion Summon since I control my Flame King Genghis."

"Fine!" Ryo snapped. "Then I'll just attack it! Battle! Cyber Dragon, attack Flame King Genghis! Strident Blaze!" The metallic dragon fired a blue beam of energy at the Fusion monster. "Cyber Dominance's Graveyard effect! I banish it to boost the ATK/DEF of my Cyber Dragon by 2000 until the end of the turn!" Cyber Dragon glowed brightly as their ATK rose by 2000. Cyber Dragon's attack connected; thus destroying Flame King Genghis. Reiji grunted as he took the damage. (Reiji's LP: 3400 - 2100 = 1300. Reiji's hand: 1 card. Ryo's hand: 3 cards. Reiji's LP: 1300. Ryo's LP: 3000.)

"You put up a good fight, but this is where it all ends for you." Ryo grinned. "Now with Flame King Genghis gone, I can now Fusion Summon. Which means I can use your monsters to Fusion Summon."

"Since Flame King Genghis was sent to my Graveyard, I can add 1 Dark Contract from my Graveyard to my hand." Reiji remarked as he did so.

"Ha! It doesn't matter!" Ryo grinned. "Since your monsters are Machines, I can do this! Cyber Dragon! Contact Fuse with Reiji's Wave King Caesar and Vampiric King Vladimir!" All 3 monsters began to merge into one. "Now arise my Chimeratech Fortress Dragon!" The snake-like metallic dragon appeared onto Ryo's field; next to Alternative Cyber End. (Chimeratech Fortress Dragon, Level 8 DARK Machine-type Fusion monster, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 3000/0. Reiji's hand: 3 cards. Ryo's hand: 3 cards. Reiji's LP: 1300. Ryo's LP: 3000.)

"Since Wave King Caesar was sent to my Graveyard, I'm allowed to add 1 Dark Contract card from my Deck to my hand." Reiji explained. "Also, since my Vampiric King Vladimir was sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 Level 8 or lower D/D monster from either my hand, Deck, or Graveyard." A card ejected out of Reiji's Deck and he placed it onto his duel disk. "Come out! D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok!" The black and red dressed fiend king appeared; sitting on his throne. (D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok, Level 8 DARK Fiend-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2200/3000. Reiji's hand: 3 cards. Ryo's hand: 3 cards. Reiji's LP: 1300. Ryo's LP: 3000.) Upon Abyss Ragnarok appearing onto Reiji's field, it glowed and pulled out Rebel King Leonidas from his Graveyard.

"Humph. So you were prepared for my plan to have your own cards finish you off." Ryo mused. "Fine. I set 1 card and end my turn." (Reiji's hand: 3 cards. Ryo's hand: 2 cards. Reiji's LP: 1300. Ryo's LP: 3000.)

"My turn!" Reiji declared. "I draw!" (Reiji's hand: 4 cards. Ryo's hand: 2 cards. Reiji's LP: 1300. Ryo's LP: 3000.) Reiji looked at the card he drew and he smiled.

"This duel is over, Ryo." Reiji spoke.

"How do you mean?" Ryo questioned.

"Well first, I activate the 2 Dark Contracts I added during your turn." Reiji explained. "Dark Contracts with the Gate and Swamp King!"

"So what?" Ryo frowned. "Due to your own Monopoly Seal, you cannot use your Extra Deck."

"True." Reiji admitted. "But that's not why I activated them."

"Then why?" Ryo wondered aloud.

"For this." Reiji replied as he pulled a card from his hand. "I activate D/D Reborn!"

"Uhh...Commander?" Obelisk Blue began.

"Hush!" Ryo snapped.

"With my Reborn card, I shall Special Summon back D/D/D Vampiric King Vladimir!" Reiji announced as the said vampiric king re-emerged onto Reiji's field.

"Oh no!" Obelisk Orange realized. "With 5 total Dark Contracts present, that thing will gain 5000 extra ATK!"

"Not so fast, Reiji Akaba!" Ryo declared. You triggered my Trap card! Cyber Absorption!" The trap flipped face-up; its artwork depicted Cyber Dragon absorbing an attack. "Since you Special Summoned your Vampiric King, 1 of my monsters gains half its ATK! I'll have my Chimeratech Fortress Dragon gain 1400 ATK thanks!"

"Your efforts to defeat me are futile." Reiji remarked coolly. "Since I revived my Vampiric King via D/D Reborn, any damage I take this turn is halved."

"So what?" Ryo grinned.

"So, I activate the effect of D/D Swirl Slime from my Graveyard." Reiji retorted.

"Wait, what?!" Ryo gaped. "You had Swirl Slime in the Graveyard since your first turn?!"

"That's right." Reiji replied. "And since I planned for this moment, I shall Special Summon the monster I added via Dark Contract with the Gate on my last turn! This monster shall be the one to end you! The transcendental deity who rule over all kings! Appear now! D/D/D Doom King Armageddon!" The purple armored king appeared onto Reiji's field, next to Vampiric King Vladimir. (D/D/D Doom King Armageddon, Level 8 DARK Fiend-type Pendulum monster, Pendulum Scale 4, ATK/DEF: 3000. Reiji's hand: 0 cards. Ryo's hand: 2 cards. Reiji's LP: 1300. Ryo's LP: 3000.)

"Whoa!" The Obelisk Force watching Ryo dueling Reiji awed. Reiji raised his right hand and pointed his right index finger at Alternative Cyber End Dragon.

"D/D/D Vampiric King Vladimir, attack Alternative Cyber End Dragon!" Reiji declared, causing Ryo gasp. Vampiric King Vladmir swung his sword at Alternative Cyber End Dragon, who countered the attack and disintegrated the vampiric king. (Reiji's LP: 1300 - 1200 = 100. Reiji's hand: 0 cards. Ryo's hand: 2 cards. Reiji's LP: 100. Ryo's LP: 3000.)

"What was that for?" Reiji sneered. "You could have used his effect to deal massive damage to my Life Points! But instead, you decided to damage yourself!"

"To win the duel in style." Reiji replied, his glasses gleamed from the lightening of the sun shining down on their duel field. "Doom King Armageddon effect! When my Vampiric King was sent to my Graveyard, he gains the ATK of Vladimir until the end of the turn! Also! Since the monster D/D Reborn revived was sent to the Graveyard, I can target 1 monster I control; that target gains half the ATK of the monster formerly Special Summoned via D/D Reborn!"

"2800 + 1400 + 3000 is…7200 ATK?!" Obelisk Orange gaped.

"Commander!" A few others cried out in worry. Ryo clenched his fists in anger.

"Reiji Akaba….!" Ryo growled. "You had this planned out from the start, didn't you?!" At Ryo's question, Reiji smiled.

"Yes I did." Reiji remarked. "Always gotta think ahead of your opponents. Now battle! D/D/D Doom King Armageddon, attack Alternative Cyber Dragon!" The purple armored king opened his hands up and fired a purple beam of energy at Alternative Cyber End Dragon. The beam of energy went through the metallic dragon's body; thus destroying it and causing Ryo and the Obelisk Force with Ryo to go flying before they ultimately vanished in blue light. (Ryo's LP: 3000 - 3200 = 0.) Just as Ryo and the Obelisk Force vanished, the bell went off.

"Perfect timing." Reiji spoke. "Now any remaining Fusioners in the City will be instantly teleported out of Standard. Well, all of them except Yuri and Serena."

1st Duel:

Reiji Akaba (OC Cards):

D/D Reborn, type: Normal Spell. Effect: Special Summon 1 "D/D" monster from either your GY or banished zone, and if you do, any damage you take this turn is halved. If the monster Special Summoned via this card is sent to your GY: You can target 1 monster you control, and if you do, it gains half the ATK of the monster that was Special Summoned via this card's effect.

D/D/D Vampiric King Vladimir, attribute: DARK, type: Fiend/Xyz, Rank 7, ATK/DEF: 2800/2500. Effect: 2+ Level 7 Fiend monsters

Once per turn, during either players turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, and if you do, you can activate 1 Spell/Trap that lists "Dark Contract" in either its name or card text from either your Deck or GY. During the Battle Phase, if this card battles: You can have this card gains 1000 ATK/DEF for each "Dark Contract" Spell/Trap you control and/or in your GY. If this card is sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 Level 8 or lower "D/D" monster from either your hand, Deck, or GY; also, you take no damage this turn.

Ryo Marufuji (OC Cards):

Cyber Transplant, type: Quick-Play Spell. Effect: Banish 1 "Cyber" card from either your hand, field, or GY, and if you do, for the rest of this turn, all monsters your opponent controls become Machine. You can banish this card from your GY, and if you do, for the rest of this turn, all monsters your opponent controls become Machine.

Cyber Absorption, type: Normal Trap. Effect: If your opponent Special Summons a monster(s): Target 1 Level 5 or higher "Cyber Dragon" monster you control, and if you do, it gains ATK equal to half the Special Summon monster(s) ATK until the end of the turn.

Cyber Dominance, type: Normal Trap. Effect: If you control a Level 5 or higher "Cyber Dragon" monster: Destroy cards on the opponent's field up to that many of Level 5 or higher "Cyber Dragon" monsters you control +1; also, increase the ATK/DEF of all "Cyber Dragon" monsters you control by 1000 for each card destroyed via this effect until the end of the turn. During either players turn, if this card is in your GY, except the turn it was sent there: You can banish this card from your GY, and if you do, increase the ATK/DEF of 1 "Cyber Dragon" monster you control by 2000 until the end of turn.

**Alternative Cyber End Dragon, attribute: LIGHT, type: Machine/Fusion, Level 10, ATK/DEF: 4000/2800. Effect: "Cyber End Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"

You can Fusion Summon this card by banishing its Fusion Materials from the field or GY (You do not use Polymerization). You can only Summon 1 "Alternative Cyber End Dragon" per turn. Once per turn: You can discard up to 3 cards from your hand; target cards on the field equal to the number of cards discarded by this effect, and if you do, destroy those targets. This card cannot attack during the turn it activated this effect. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster: Inflict piercing battle damage.

2nd Duel:

Yuzu Hiiragi vs ?

Yuzu Hiiragi (OC Cards):

**Harmony the Melodious Maestra, attribute: LIGHT, type: Fairy, Level 9, ATK/DEF: 1000/1500. Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by a card effect. You can only control 1 "Harmony the Melodious Maestra". While this Special Summoned card is on the field, all Fairy monsters you control gain 1000 DEF. Once per turn, during the End Phase: Target 1 Fairy monster you control, except "Harmony the Melodious Maestra"; gain LP equal to that target's DEF.

**Ostinato V2, type; Normal Spell. Effect: (This card is always treated as a "Melodious" card.)

Fusion Summon 1 "Melodious" Fusion monster from your Extra Deck, using 2, 3, or 4 monsters from your hand and/or Deck as Fusion Material. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy the monster Fusion Summoned by this effect, and if you do, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your GY, you can Special Summon as many of those as you choose.

**Underground Rock Fusion, type: Normal Spell. Effect: Fusion Summon 1 "Melodious" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck by shuffling Fusion Materials listed on it from your hand, field, GY, or banished into the Deck, and if you do, the Fusion Summoned Monster gains the following effect:

● This card gains 500 ATK, also when this card battles, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Traps until the end of the damage step.

If this card is banished: Gain 1000 LP and draw 1 card. You can only activate 1 "Underground Rock Fusion" per turn.

**Debusa the Melodious Maestra, attribute: LIGHT, type: Fairy/Fusion, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2600/2300. Effect: 3 "Melodious" monsters

When this card is Fusion Summoned: You can negate the effects of 1 face-up monster on the field. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. If this card battles a non-LIGHT monster, change that monster's ATK to 0 until the end of this turn. Monsters your opponent controls cannot target "Melodious" monsters you control for attacks, except this one.

**Concertiara the Melodious Angel, attribute: LIGHT, type: Fairy/Xyz, Rank 4, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000. Effect: 2 Level 4 LIGHT monsters, including 1 Fairy monster

While this card has a "Melodious" monster attached to this it as Xyz Material: Monsters your opponent controls that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck cannot activate their effects. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and target 1 monster in either GY; equip it to this card as an with this effect:

● The equipped monster gains ATK/DEF equal to this card's original ATK/DEF respectively. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead.

? (OC Cards):

Red Scar Fusion, type: Normal Spell. Effect: Fusion Summon 1 "Red" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand, field and/or Deck as Fusion Materials. If this card is in your GY: You can banish it and Synchro Material monsters from your GY, and if you do, Synchro Summon 1 "Red" Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck.

Red Drake, attribute: FIRE, type: Dragon/Fusion, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2600/2100. Effect: 2+ "Red" monsters

This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. Once per turn: You can destroy all monsters your opponent controls. If monster(s) your opponent controls were not destroyed via this effect: This card gains 500 ATK for each monster(s) not destroyed. If you used a Level 5 or higher "Red" monster as Fusion Material, this card gains this effect:

●This card can inflict piercing battle damage.

**0713MM: And there we go! Chapter 5!^^ Now let me clear up confusion that people will most likely have as to why this chapter is taking place in the mid part of the episodes of Arc-V in the 40s. See, after episode 13 or 14, the show focuses on Yuya winning his 4 duels to get his win ratio so he can enter the tournament, plus the tournament itself. I didn't mind those parts of show, I just didn't feel like writing that all out. Sure I could have made some changes, but I just ultimately didn't want to sit through that. So that's why I skipped like 30 or so episodes and just got to Fusion attacking Standard. Don't worry! Things will start to slow down a bit after this! I promise! If any of you have any suggestions for this fanfic going forward, please leave them in your reviews or PM me them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**0713MM: Hey guys! Here is the 6th chapter of my Arc-V fic! I do not own Arc-V, nor its characters. Chapter start!**

Chapter 6

"We managed to fight them off, but there were casualties in the end." They had went to regroup back in Leo Corporation Tower. Shun and Ruri found Yuzu. And upon seeing her state, took her and Yuya with them to the tower; the two sitting next to each other. Yuya looked at Yuzu with a worried expression on his face.

"I've never seen Yuzu look this before." Yuya admitted.

"That is because of her shock to fighting Academia and its forces." Reiji remarked as he, Zeddicus, and Reira entered the room with the others. "Not only that, but Supreme Commander Ryo Marufuji carded her Father prior to my duel with him."

"What?! He carded the principal too?!" Yuya yelled, shocked.

"But why go after him?" Shun questioned with a frown.

"To weaken Yuzu Hiiragi from a mental standpoint." Zeddicus replied. "With her mentally weakened, she'd be an easy target for Ryo Marufuji. But like Reiji said, he dueled Ryo instead."

"But then who dueled Yuzu?" Ruri wondered aloud. She paused, then turned to Yuya. "Yuya, describe the person Yuzu was dueling again. You told us when you located us during the battle that Yuzu was dueling an Academia Commander based on his clothing. Did your vision show you anything else about him? Like his face for example."

"Well-" Yuya began, but Reiji stopped him by raising a hand.

"While that information is important, it's not as important as this mystery Academia Commander's dueling style is. _That's_ what I deem important."

"You mean when he Synchro Summoned?" Yuya questioned.

"He's right. No one in Academia has ever done any other Summonings except Fusion." Heather frowned. "At least none that we know of."

"We know Commander Phoenix also uses Xyz." Yuto recalled. "But Synchro Summoning? Aside from seeing Zeddicus do it, I never even knew it existed prior. Fusion and Xyz were all we knew of. That was until we came to Standard in looking for allies to help us fight against Academia."

"Couldn't that mean that it's possible that Academia has allies from another Dimension?" Yuya questioned.

"It's a possibility." Heather replied thoughtfully. "With our own Dimension-Xyz, Standard, and Fusion there must be a Synchro one as well. So then…"

"So then that means we're going to Synchro." Reiji remarked as he adjusted his glasses.

"We'll have to prepare for the worst though. In case that Dimension is in league with Academia." Serena frowned.

"But if not, we might be able to find more allies." Yuto pointed out.

"Right."

"...Go on without me….." The others paused in there discussion, then turned to face Yuzu, whose face was slightly pale; her hands shaking as she moved them towards her face.

"What?" Serena frowned. "Why?"

"Yuzu?" Yuya spoke, worried.

"Don't you get it?" Yuzu retorted as she moved her shaking hands away from her face. "I'm not strong enough to be of any help! Serena, Shun, Yuto, Heather, and even you Yuya, you're _all_ strong enough to make a difference! Sure I nearly defeated the mystery Commander, but I could _tell_ he wasn't even trying to win! He was holding back! And he _still_ beat me!"

"Yuzu you are strong!" Yuya protested.

"Am I Yuya?!" Yuzu gnashed her teeth in anger and sadness. "Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?!"

"You know that's not it!" Yuya frowned. "You have gotten stronger! Even learning different Summoning methods! You shouldn't doubt yourself!" Shun listened to the conversation between Yuya and Yuzu and he pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. Eventually, he strode over to Yuzu and lifted her off the couch.

"Stop this pity party of yours Hiiragi!" Shun snapped. "Feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to help _anyone_! _Especially not yourself_!"

"Nii-san you don't just lift someone up like that." Ruri scowled.

"I'm emphasizing a point Ruri." Shun told her before shoving Yuzu backwards. "If Yuzu wants to pity party, that's fine. But she should do it elsewhere."

"Hold on Shun." Yuto began with a frown. Shun glanced at Yuto before he sighed.

"I suppose you're right." Shun admitted.

"Then if the arguing is over, I'd like to pass out the coordinates for Synchro." Reiji spoke.

"You already know the coordinates for that dimension?" Yuri questioned. Reiji glanced at Yuri and nodded.

"Correct." Reiji replied. "Let's just say that when I ended up in Fusion 3 years ago, I managed to get the coordinates of Synchro, among a few other Dimensions."

"Including ours no doubt." Heather stated.

"Obviously." Zeddicus laughed lightly.

"Is there anything this guy doesn't know?" Yuri muttered.

"The result of this Dimensional War." Shun muttered.

"Ok enough both of you." Heather frowned. Reiji then approached each duelist and handed them the coordinates for Synchro. After giving everyone the cards with the coordinates, he reached Yuzu and held out a card to her. Yuzu looked at it, then pushed Reiji's hand away.

"I already said that I'm not joining you in this fight." Yuzu told him firmly. "You can try to convince me if you'd like, but it'll take a lot of it."

"That's time we cannot afford." Shun frowned deeply. "So you better decide now Yuzu."

"..."

"You need convincing Yuzu?" Heather inquired. "Then if our words won't reach you, then about a duel? Against me." Yuzu looked at the tall, waist long blonde-haired female in slight surprise.

"You're challenging me to a duel?" Yuzu questioned before she shrugged. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

"That's the spirit Hiiragi." Heather told her, a light smile on her face. Afterwards, she turned to Reiji and Zeddicus. "Set up the arena would you?"

_Does she expect them to do it like that? _Yuya thought with a sweatdrop.

"Sure." Zeddicus replied, somewhat reluctantly, while Reiji just nodded. "Come on Reira, want to help me and your brother set up the arena? You'll even get a front row seat for the duel too."

"Ok…" Reira nodded shyly.

Yuya sat with the others, watching as Yuzu and Heather stepped onto opposite sides of the field in the arena. Shun, Ruri, Serena, and Yuri sat in the same area as Yuya did. Zeddicus, Reiji and Reira in the higher position to control Action Fields.

"I'd kindly request there to be no Action Field." Heather told Reiji via a small device in her right ear.

"Sorry, but we have to." Reiji replied. "We can set it up so there are no Action Cards, however."

"Works for me." Heather turned to face Yuzu. "You ready?" Yuzu gave a shaky nod.

"Y-Yeah." Yuzu replied.

_Let me see what you say about yourself is true or not._ Heather thought. _Are you really weak Yuzu Hiiragi? Or are you letting your self doubts speak for you?_

"Think Heather will get through to her?" Yuri questioned.

"If anyone can, it's Heather." Ruri nodded.

"I should hope so." Serena added as she crossed her arms. "We did teach her Fusion and Xyz Summoning after all."

"The problem is her self confidence. Whoever it was that she dueled must've been very strong to deal a major blow to her like this." Yuto remarked.

"...Yuzu…" Yuya whispered to himself. Eventually he turned to face the others. "Yeah. She even said that whoever that Academia Commander was wasn't even trying to win. That's the part that shattered her confidence."

"In a way he was mocking her. Hmph now that really ticks me off." Serena scowled.

"I agree with you there Serena." Shun frowned deeply. "Even I'm ticked off by that guy for doing this to Yuzu."

"I say we get revenge on him for Yuzu's sake and then let her have her own revenge." Yuri smirked.

"Ha!" Serena laughed at Yuri's words. "That'll be great!"

"Shush! The duel is starting." Yuto spoke.

"Ready Yuzu?" Heather asked as she raised her left arm up and activated her duel disk.

"Heh. Not really." Yuzu admitted as she followed suit and activated her own duel disk. "But I have to start somewhere in regaining my confidence, right?"

"That's the spirit." Heather grinned.

"DUEL!"

"I'll go first!" Yuzu declared. (Yuzu's hand: 5 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Heather's hand: 5 cards. Heather's LP: 4000.) Yuzu looked at her hand and gaped.

_Th-This hand…?!_ Yuzu thought in a panic. She moved her hand slowly towards a card in her hand.

"I…..I Normal Summon **Mezzo the Melodious Diva **in ATK mode." Yuzu began shakily. The small duet of what appeared to be small children appeared onto Yuzu's field. (**Mezzo the Melodious Diva, attribute: LIGHT, type: Fairy, Level 1, ATK/DEF: 100. **Yuzu's hand: 4 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Heather's hand: 5 cards. Heather's LP: 4000.) Upon seeing that, Yuya nearly fell off his seat.

"Whaaaaa?! In ATK mode?!" Yuya gaped.

"It must have an effect." Yuri frowned.

"I…...set 2 cards and end my turn." Yuzu murmured as she did so. (Yuzu's hand: 2 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Heather's hand: 5 cards. Heather's LP: 4000.)

"That's it?!" Serena gaped.

"That mystery Academia Commander really messed up her self confidence." Shun frowned deeply. "She can't even duel properly now." He tapped on Mezzo's card on his duel disk and showed the others. "Had Yuzu decided to Tribute Mezzo, she could have added either a Movement or Ostinato Spell from her Deck to her hand, then use it. But she didn't."

"She could've been able to Fusion Summon on her first turn." Yuri frowned.

"Yeah." Ruri frowned. "But she didn't due to her self confidence lacking." Heather looked at Yuzu's field and sighed.

"Had you decided to Tribute your Mezzo, you could have gotten a Movement of Ostinato Spell to your hand from your Deck." Heather told the pinkette. Yuzu looked at her monster gaped, then closed her eyes.

"Y-Yeah…" Yuzu muttered as she reopened her eyes. "Either way, it's your turn now."

"Right." Heather nodded. "Draw!" (Yuzu's hand: 2 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Heather's hand: 6 cards. Heather's LP: 4000.) Heather looked at her hand and grabbed 2 cards from it and revealed them to Yuzu. "Due to Nebula Dragon's effect, I Special Summon both it and Schwarzschild Limit Dragon from my hand in Defense Position, but their effects are negated." A yellow nebula star-like dragon and a dark and snake-like dragon that formed the infinite symbol appeared onto Heather's field. (Nebula Dragon, Level 8 LIGHT Dragon-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2000/0. Schwarzschild Limit Dragon, Level 8 DARK Dragon-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2000/0. Yuzu's hand: 2 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Heather's hand: 4 cards. Heather's LP: 4000.)

"2 Level 8 monsters just like that!" Yuya gaped.

"Which means Heather will Xyz Summon." Yuto added. Yuzu's body shook steadily as Heather raised her right arm upwards.

"I overlay my Level 8 Nebula Dragon and Schwarzschild Limit Dragon!" Heather announced. The 2 monsters turned into yellow and purple streams of energy that soared into the portal before it exploded. "Appear Number 97! The dragon god that reigns in the shadow your roar summons your followers! Dragon Shadow God - Dragravion!" Out of portal came forth a black and grey-scaled dragon. 2 Overlay Units circled around the dragon as it roared at Yuzu. (Number 97: Dragon Shadow God - Dragravion, Rank 8 DARK Dragon-type Xyz monster, ATK/DEF: 3000. Xyz Materials: 2. Yuzu's hand: 2 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Heather's hand: 4 cards. Heather's LP: 4000.)

"W-Wow…" Yuya gaped, stunned. Yuzu covered her face with her arms from the dragon's roar.

"I now activate Dragravion's effect!" Heather announced. "By using 1 Overlay Unit, I can take 2 Dragon Numbers from my Extra Deck, and Summon 1 of them. The other becomes an Xyz Material to that Summoned Number. I choose Number 107 and C107. I shall Summon Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon via this effect. Number 107 becomes its Xyz Material." The 3 yellow-headed dragon appeared onto Heather's field, followed by 1 Chaos Overlay Unit which was Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Rank 9 LIGHT Dragon-type Xyz monster, ATK/DEF: 4500/3000. Xyz Material(s): 1. Yuzu's hand: 2 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Heather's hand: 4 cards. Heather's LP: 4000.)

"Answer me this Yuzu." Heather spoke. "Your enemies will not be merciful in their duels against you. So you have to regain your confidence! Even if I have to beat it into you!"

"Heather…." Yuzu muttered.

"I activate Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon's effect!" Heather revealed. "By using 1 Chaos Overlay Unit, I can-"

"Negate the effects of all other face-up cards on the field for the turn, along with preventing either of us from using set cards?" Yuzu interjected, surprising the blonde female. "Sorry, but I activate my Counter Trap, **Crescendo**! Since I control a Melodious monster when you'd activate a monster, Spell or Trap effect, I can negate the activation, then destroy the card!" Heather watched as her Chaos Number shattered; thus a smile formed on her face.

"Looks like your confidence is back." Heather remarked.

"I never would have guessed that her set card was that." Serena remarked.

"I think you've done what you've needed to do, Heather." Reiji spoke up. "You can end the duel now.

"In a no result? Boring!" Yuri scowled. "I want to see the ending!"

"Yeah! We entertainers duel to the end of the show." Yuya grinned. Reiji's smile didn't vanish from his face from those remarks.

"I approve of letting them continue." Zeddicus added.

"Then they shall." Reiji agreed.

"In that case, battle!" Heather declared. "Dragravion, attack Mezzo!"

"I activate the Trap, Melodious Rhythm Change!" Yuzu announced, as the trap flipped face-up. "By returning Mezzo to my hand, I can then Special Summon Aria the Melodious Diva from my hand in Defense Position! And due to Aria's effect whenever she's Special Summoned, no Melodious monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle, nor can they be targeted by effects!"

"Impressive defense!" Heather retorted as Dragravion's attack slammed into the now Summoned Aria, who blocked the attack. (Aria the Melodious Diva, Level 4 LIGHT Fairy-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1600/1200. Yuzu's hand: 2 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Heather's hand: 4 cards. Heather's LP: 4000.)

"I set 2 cards to end my turn." Heather concluded. (Yuzu's hand: 2 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Heather's hand: 2 cards. Heather's LP: 4000.) "It's your turn now, Yuzu."

"My turn, draw!" Yuzu declared. (Yuzu's hand: 3 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Heather's hand: 2 cards. Heather's LP: 4000.)

"Their LP are equal, but Heather's field has the advantage." Yuri remarked.

"For now." Yuya grinned. "Yuzu isn't one for giving up in a situation like this. Watch!"

"Oh, we're watching." Ruri remarked. Yuzu looked at the card she drew, then the cards in her hand. She grabbed 1 card from her hand and revealed it to Heather.

"I activate the Field Spell, Melodious Performance!" Yuzu announced. The field surrounding the 2 duelists changed to that of what appeared to be a concert. Mozarta and Sonata on stage doing some singing. "Due to this card, I can activate Ostinato and 1st Movement Solo, even _if_ I control monsters! But that's not all! Upon activating this card, I can then apply 1 of the 3 following effects: ● Special Summon 1 "Melodious" monster from your hand.

● Add 1 "Melodious" monster from your Deck or GY to your hand.

● Activate 1 "Fortissimo" from your Deck. I choose the 2nd effect to add 1 Melodious monster to my hand. I choose **Alto the Melodious Songstress**, which I summon!" Appearing onto the stage was a red and yellow dressed fairy with brown hair. (**Alto the Melodious Songstress, attribute: LIGHT, type: Fairy, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1600/1400. **Yuzu's hand: 2 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Heather's hand: 2 cards. Heather's LP: 4000.)

"Unfortunately for you, I activate 1 of my set cards! Solemn Judgement!" Heather revealed. "By paying half of my LP whenever you'd Summon a monster(s), or activate a Spell or Trap, the Summon(s) or Spell/Trap activation is negated and destroyed!"

"No!" Yuzu gaped as Alto shattered. (Heather's LP: 4000/2 = 2000. Yuzu's hand: 2 cards. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Heather's hand: 2 cards. Heather's LP: 2000.)

"Oooh! That's gonna hurt Yuzu's strategy." Serena winced.

"Yeah." Shun replied. "But at least she has Aria to defend her LP."

"I set 1 card to end my turn." Yuzu concluded. (Yuzu's hand: 1 card. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Heather's hand: 2 cards. Heather's LP: 2000.) "Your turn Heather." Heather placed her right on top of her Deck, then glanced at Yuzu; a small smile on her face.

"For someone who's regaining there confidence, you're doing quite well." Heather replied. "But let's see how you handle my next move!" (Yuzu's hand: 1 card. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Heather's hand: 3 cards. Heather's LP: 2000.) Heather looked at the card she drew, then smiled. "Looks like I'm gonna get that OTK move."

"Eh?" Yuzu wondered aloud.

"Allow me to show you!" Heather grinned as she pulled 3 cards from her hand. "I activate the Ritual Spell, Chaos Form! Now by sending Galactic Spiral Dragon to the GY, I can Ritual Summoned Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon to my field!" The ground shook as a dark blue armored dragon rose out of the ground and onto Heather's field. (Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon, Level 8 DARK Dragon-type Ritual monster, ATK/DEF: 4000/0. Yuzu's hand: 1 card. Yuzu's LP: 4000. Heather's hand: 0 cards. Heather's LP: 2000.)

"What kind of dragon is that?!" Yuya gaped.

"Heather's ultimate weapon against Academia's Obelisk Force." Shun remarked. "It's true that Number C107 is her strongest monster, but this monster takes their whole piercing battle damage to a whole new level. See, if Chaos MAX attacks a Defense Position monster, he inflicts double piercing battle to the opponent instead of just regular piercing battle damage."

"On top of that, this dragon cannot be targeted or be destroyed by the opponent's card effects." Serena added.

"What?!" Yuya gaped.

"That's what I said." Yuri smirked.

"Yeah, and you also lost to her in the same turn she Summoned it." Serena smirked back.

"Regardless, Yuzu is in a bad situation." Ruri added. Yuzu raised her left arm up; bracing herself for the attack.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Yuzu grinned. "Attack!" Heather observed Yuzu's field.

_It's obviously a trap._ Heather thought. _But considering I have no other cards in my hand, I have to._

"Alright Yuzu, I'll play your game!" Heather remarked as she thrusted her right hand forward. "Battle! Chaos MAX, attack Aria!" The dark blue armored dragon launched forward and used its claw to slash Aria. However…

"Trap card activate!" Yuzu announced. "Wall of Disruption! When you declared an attack, this Trap reduces the ATK of all monsters you control by 800 for each monster you control! Since you control 2, your monsters lose 1600 ATK!"

"Even so, you still take 2000 damage!" Heather pointed out as the attack connected. Yuzu tsked as she skidded backwards; her LP falling to 2000. (Yuzu's LP: 4000 - 2000 = 2000. Yuzu's hand: 1 card. Yuzu's LP: 2000. Heather's hand: 0 cards. Heather's LP: 2000.)

"That ends my turn." Heather finished. "I'm quite impressed Yuzu. You managed to survive my strongest weapon against Academia."

"Yeah well, I'm going to be the one to end this duel!" Yuzu shot back. "My turn!" (Yuzu's hand: 2 cards. Yuzu's LP: 2000. Heather's hand: 0 cards. Heather's LP: 2000.) Yuzu pulled a card from her hand and played it. "Since you control more monsters than me, I can Special Summon **Acapella the Melodious Maestra** to my field!" A pink-dressed female fairy singer appeared onto Yuzu's field. (**Acapella the Melodious Maestra, attribute: LIGHT, type: Fairy, Level 6, ATK/DEF: 800/2400. **Yuzu's hand: 1 card. Yuzu's LP: 2000. Heather's hand: 0 cards. Heather's LP: 2000.)

"I activate Acapella's effect!" Yuzu announced. "Now once per turn, since she was Special Summoned, I can add 1 Melodious Spell to my hand." A card ejected out of Yuzu's Deck; thus she added it to her hand. "I choose to add **Ostinato V2**! Which I now activate!"

"I was gonna ask how can she do that when she controls a monster, but her Field Spell allows her to use it even if she controls a monster." Ruri remarked.

"With this card, I shall fuse Elegy the Melodious Diva and Mozarta the Melodious Maestra in my Deck!" Yuzu continued. 2 ghostly forms of the monsters appeared before swirling into the Fusion Portal.

"Fusing monsters from the Deck. Impressive." Yuri remarked.

"Well, she did learn it from the best." Serena laughed.

"Sadden Lament! The flutter of angel wings! By the guidance of the baton, assemble your power. Fusion Summon! Now to the stage song of fantasia! Level 7! Ivaldia the Melodious Maestra!" Yuzu chanted. Out of the Fusion Portal came out a butterfly-like fairy that then landed onto the stage. (**Ivaldia the Melodious Maestra, ****attribute: LIGHT, type: Fairy/Fusion, Level 7, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000. **Yuzu's hand: 1 card. Yuzu's LP: 2000. Heather's hand: 0 cards. Heather's LP: 2000.)

"Amazing Yuzu!" Yuya smiled.

"Melodious Performance's effect! Once per turn when I Fusion Summon, I get to draw 1 card/" Yuzu spoke as she drew a card. She looked at it, then played it. "Now I activate Twin Twisters! By discarding 1 card from my hand, I can destroy up to 2 Spell/Traps on the field. I'll destroy your 1 set card!" A twister appeared and blew over to Heather's field; thus flipping her set Storming Mirror Force and destroying it.

"Tch…!" Heather grunted. "Now I can't stop your attack."

"That's right." Yuzu nodded as she thrusted her right hand forward. "Now battle! Ivaldia, attack Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon!"

"But Blue-Eyes has more power." Shun frowned as Ivaldia launched a musical note wave from her mouth.

"We shall see." Yuri remarked as Yuzu gestured to Ivaldia.

"I activate Ivaldia's effect!" Yuzu announced. "Now once during each of our turns, I can banish 1 Melodious monster from my GY, then a specific effect applies depending on the Melodious monster banished via this effect. I banish my Alto the Melodious Songstress into in order to draw 1 card!"

"What good will that do her?" Serena frowned.

"I'll answer that for you!" Yuzu smiled as she revealed the card she drew. "I activate Score the Melodious Diva's effect! Now by sending her from my hand to the GY, Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon's ATK falls to 0 until the end of the turn!"

"Which means she can destroy Blue-Eyes!" Yuto gaped.

"Not just that." Ruri added. "But Heather will now take 2500 damage."

"Ruri is right!" Yuzu grinned. "Now take this!" Ivaldia's attack blasted through Chaos MAX; thus destroying it. Heather covered her face before the shockwave made her skid backwards. (Heather's LP: 2000 - 2500 = 0.)

"She actually won." Shun breathed, impressed.

"You did it Yuzu!" Yuya cheered with a grin.

"Y-Yeah. I guess I did." Yuzu smiled.

"Now that you've regained your self confidence back, we can now leave." Reiji spoke as he adjusted his glasses.

"With just us?" Yuya questioned.

"Us 10, yes." Reiji confirmed.

"10? I count 9 of us." Shun frowned.

"It's 10." Reiji repeated. "Reira will be joining us."

"Reira's just a kid!" Serena scowled. Reira shyly stepped out of behind Reiji, a shy expression on her face.

"She may be a kid, but she wanted to join us." Reiji replied. "My Mother has no knowledge of this. I don't see Reira as a super weapon. I see her as her own person that needs a chance to regrow herself."

"And you think battle is the best option?" Heather frowned.

"Who knows?" Reiji shrugged. "I just know that battle is better than staying here." They looked unsure while Yuzu looked at Reira.

"Are you sure you want to go?" She asked the younger one gently. Reira looked up at Yuzu and nodded shyly.

"Guess we have no choice." Yuri sighed.

"In that case." Zeddicus spoke up. "Start up your duel disks and accept the disk we gave to each of you so your duel disk can transport you to the coordinates given. Doing so should lead us to Synchro."

"Then let's go." Yuto replied, turning on his duel disk.

"Right." Heather nodded as she did the same. Soon after, everyone else began to follow suit. Reiji helped Reira with hers. After they all finished, there duel disks flashes white before they all vanished from the area.

"Commander!" An Academia soldier called to Edo. "There seems to have been dimension crossings occured moments ago sir." Edo glanced at the Academia soldier and nodded.

"Thank you." Edo remarked. "Who was it? Do you know?" He paused, then added. "Actually, I'll go to the main computer room to find out." The soldier saluted to Edo as he left to go to the computer room. Upon entering, Edo noticed someone already in it.

"Ah Edo." The figure turned the chair around to face him. He had carrot-blonde hair and violet eyes. Along with wearing an Academia outfit. "So you got the news of dimensional travel."

"It would seem so Atlas. And I have no doubt it was Serena and Yuri." Edo frowned.

"If so, then we need to capture them." Jack remarked. "But they are no longer in Standard according to our readings."

"So then where are they?" Edo questioned. "Them being sent to Xyz is unlikely. And if they were, we have several Academia soldiers, along with a commander there."

"Then there's only one place they could be going." Jack retorted coolly. "The dimension that is neutral in Fusion's warfare. For now. My home dimension: Synchro."

**Yuzu Hiiragi (OC Cards):**

****Acapella the Melodious Maestra, attribute: LIGHT, type: Fairy, Level 6, ATK/DEF: 800/2400. Effect: ****If your opponent controls more monsters than you do, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Acapella the Melodious Maestra" once per turn this way. During your Main Phase, while this Special Summoned card is on the field: You can add 1 "Melodious" Spell from your Deck or GY to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Acapella the Melodious Maestra" once per turn.**

**Alto the Melodious Songstress, attribute: LIGHT, type: Fairy, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1600/1400. Effect: ****Once per turn, during either players turn: You can pay 500 LP; Fusion Summon 1 "Melodious" Fusion monster from Extra Deck by using monsters from your hand, or by banishing monsters from your side of the field or Graveyard as Fusion Materials.**

****Mezzo the Melodious Diva, attribute: LIGHT, type: Fairy, Level 1, ATK/DEF: 100. Effect: **

**You can Tribute this card; add 1 "Movement" Spell or "Ostinato" from your Deck to your hand. If this card is sent to the GY for the Fusion Summon of a "Melodious" monster: You can target 1 of the other monsters used for the Fusion Summon; Special Summon it. You can only use each effect of "Mezzo the Melodious Diva" once per turn.**

****Melodious Performance!, type: Field Spell. Effect: You can activate "Ostinato" and "1st Movement Solo" even if you control monsters. Once per turn, if you Fusion Summon a "Melodious" Fusion Monster: You can draw 1 card. When this card is activated you can apply 1 of the following effects:**

**Special Summon 1 "Melodious" monster from your hand.**

**Add 1 "Melodious" monster from your Deck or GY to your hand.**

**Activate 1 "Fortissimo" from your Deck.**

**You can only activate 1 "Melodious Performance!" per turn.**

****Ostinato V2, type: Normal Spell. Effect: ****(This card is always treated as a "Melodious" card.) **

**Fusion Summon 1 "Melodious" Fusion monster from your Extra Deck, using 2, 3, or 4 monsters from your hand and/or Deck as Fusion Material. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy the monster Fusion Summoned by this effect, and if you do, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your GY, you can Special Summon as many of those as you choose.**

****Crescendo, type: Counter Trap. Effect: ****When a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated while you control a "Melodious" monster: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. You can only activate 1 "Crescendo" per turn.**

**Ivaldia the Melodious Maestra, ****attribute: LIGHT, type: Fairy/Fusion, Level 7, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000. Effect: ****1 "Melodious Maestra" monster + 1 "Melodious" monster**

**Once per turn, during either players turn, you can banish 1 "Melodious" monster from your Graveyard to apply 1 of the following effects; depending on which "Melodious" monster gets banished via this effect:**

**-Songstress: Draw 1 card.**

**-Diva: Gain 1000 LP.**

**-Choir: This card cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects this turn.**

**-Maestra: This card gains 1000 ATK/DEF until the end of the next turn.**

****0713MM: And that's that! Yuzu gets her self confidence back in a duel against Heather Shadows. And Jack Atlas has officially debuted as a Commander of Academia. I know I severely reduced the Standard Dimension Arc by a lot, but the other things within season 1 were kinda pointless lol. HOWEVER! The Xyz Dimension Arc will be a LOT longer than the anime made it. Synchro Dimension Arc will be around the same length as the anime's. If anyone has suggestions for things for me to do in the Synchro Dimension Arc, along with the Xyz Dimension Arc, then either put it in your reviews, or PM me your suggestions.****


	7. Chapter 7

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to the 7th Chapter of my Arc-V fanfic! I do not own Arc-V, nor its characters. But I do own this fanfic! Chapter start!**

Chapter 7

"If that is the case, then you are to go after them." Edo frowned.

"I know." Jack retorted. "I'm going to amass the Obelisk Force necessary to head to the Synchro Dimension." Jack began to take his leave, then stopped at the door's threshold. "I'd suggest you research into where the rest of Reiji's group went. Once you find something, alert the Professor."

"Of course." Edo nodded to him. Jack also nodded, then headed out to amass the Obelisk Force.

Yuzu, Serena, Ruri, Yuya, Yuri, and Yuto all blinked to get a good look at there surroundings. Eventually, the 6 sat up.

"A city?" Yuya wondered aloud.

"True." Serena remarked. "However, it does not look like Heartland, nor is it Maiami City."

"So then where are we?" Yuzu inquired.

"Neo Domino City." Yuri replied. "Aka, the Synchro Dimension."

"Ah, so you guys are finally awake." The 6 turned to face who spoke to them. All 6 gaped upon seeing who it was. A male with yellow and dark blue hair, green eyes, and wearing a uniform. The girl next to him had green hair, orange eyes, and also wearing a similar uniform.

_They look just like us!_ Yuya, Yuto, Yuri, Yuzu, Ruri, and Serena thought at the same time.

At the same time, Heather, Shun, Reiji, and Reira appeared somewhere else. As for where, they could not be sure. Regardless, they too ended up in a city-like area.

"Where are we?" Heather wondered.

"Is this Fusion?" Shun wondered as well.

"No." Reiji adjusted his glasses. "It's the Dimension that no one knew existed. Until now, that is." The 4 walked through the streets, noticing a few duels here and there. Majority of the duelists using Ritual Summoning.

"So this is Ritual…" Shun mused.

"It appears that way." Heather noted.

"It seems the coordinates to the Synchro Dimension on our duel disks specifically malfunctioned and brought us here instead." Reiji noted as they continued to walk through the streets. "I would hope that this dimension has means of transportation to other dimensions. Otherwise, we will be stuck here for awhile."

"If that's the case, we might as well try to find the one in charge." Heather suggested.

"I believe the massive building in the center of this place would classify for such." Reiji pointed out while also pointing at the building.

"Then that's where we're headed." Shun remarked. They nodded in agreement as they began walking. Unknown to them, however, a shadowed figure was walking by, but stopped upon noticing them.

_Huh? I never saw those people before. _He thought, before looking to see Reira and grew wide eyed. _Impossible! Can that be?! But… If that really is her…_

"Do you think the one in charge will listen to us?" Reira questioned, worried.

"We won't know until we try Reira." Reiji told her, reassurance in his voice. "Everything will work out."

"Um excuse me?" They stopped and were surprised to see a look alike to Yuya, Yuto, and Yuri, only his hair was silver with amber eyes.

"Who are you?" Shun asked. "You look similar to my friend Yuto."

"Ah forgive me." The male said with an apologetic smile. "My name is Zarc. I haven't seen you people before. Are you newcomers to our City?"

"What City is this?" Heather wondered aloud. "It's not Heartland, I can say that much."

"You can say that Zarc." Reiji retorted. "We're looking for the one who runs this City. Do you know who that is?"

"If you mean the one who helps run it, then that would be Seto Kaiba." Zarc replied, pointing to the tower. "His company Kaiba Corp is the Number 1 Dueling Industry company here you see."

"Why does that sound familiar?" Shun muttered sarcastically.

"Probably because it does." Heather deadpanned.

"Mind giving us directions?" Reiji asked. "As you said, the 4 of us are new here, so we don't know the best route to reach Kaiba Corp from here."

"Hmm I don't mind. But in one condition." Zarc smiled.

"Hoh? And what would the condition be?" Reiji asked, an amused smile on his face.

"Well I'm curious as to what kind of Decks you have." Zarc chuckled. "I'd like to Duel one of you. And if you win, I'll gladly take you to Kaiba Corp."

"Very well." Reiji remarked as he glanced at Shun and Heather. "Do either of you want to take him on?"

"Actually I was hoping to duel you." Zarc spoke up to Reiji. "You seem like an interesting opponent Mr…?"

"Reiji Akba." Reiji introduced himself. "Shun Kurosaki, Heather Shadows, and my younger sister, Reira Akaba."

"Pleasure to meet you all." Zarc nodded, kneeling in front of Reira with a smile. "And hello to you Reira-chan." Reira went behind Reiji, but moved out from behind Reiji a little bit in order to see Zarc's face.

"H-Hi…" Reira spoke softly.

_It truly is her… _Zarc thought fondly. _Which also means that man is also… _Zarc stood up to face Reiji.

"Well then Reiji-san, there is a Dueling court over there. Let's begin." He said.

"Very well." Reiji retorted.

After 5 or so minutes, both Zarc and Reiji were on opposite sides of the dueling court. Both inserted their decks into their duel disk and activated them.

"Before we begin, I'm curious on what should happen if I lose." Reiji spoke.

"We won't get the directions we need and we'll have to find Kaiba Corp on our own." Heather deadpanned.

"That goes without saying." Shun muttered in agreement.

"Well you heard them Reiji-san." Zarc smiled, amused. "So let's get the show on the road."

"Show?" Reiji repeated. "So you're an entertainment duelist, yes?"

"Haha! I guess you can say that." Zarc chuckled, almost nostalgic. "But nowadays, I just enjoy regular duels."

"That explains the lack of Solid Vision here." Reiji noted as he looked around. "A regular duel it is. But even without an Action Field and Action Cards, I can still put on a show." He drew his 5 card hand, as did Zarc. "Let's start."

"DUEL!"

"Since I challenged you, I'll let you go first Reiji-san." Zarc said.

"Very well." Reiji remarked. "I'll start by activating Dark Contract with the Gate. With this, once per turn, I can add 1 D/D monster from my Deck to my hand."

"With a cost of 1000 of your LP on your next turn." Zarc remarked.

"Correct." Reiji nodded. "But that downside will have to wait, because I add D/D Swirl Slime from my Deck to my hand." Reiji looked at his hand, then grabbed D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok and placed it in 1 of the 2 Pendulum Zones on his duel disk, then grabbed D/D Swirl Slime and D/D Berfomet. "I shall use Swirl Slime's effect to fuse itself with my D/D Berfomet in my hand." Both monsters appeared above Reiji before swirling together into the Fusion Portal. "Hellhound that bares its fangs, vamp of the dark night! In a whirlpool of light from the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to a new king. Fusion Summon! Be born! Level 6! D/D/D Flame King Genghis!" Out of the Fusion Portal came forth a red-armored fiendish king, holding a sword in its right hand. (D/D/D Flame King Genghis, Level 6 FIRE Fiend-type Fusion monster, ATK/DEF: 2000/1500. Reiji's hand: 2 cards. Reiji's LP: 4000. Zarc's hand: 5 cards. Zarc's LP: 4000.)

"Oh Fusion Summon." Zarc remarked.

"Yes." Reiji retorted as he grabbed another card from his hand. "But that's not all. Next, I Normal Summon D/D Nighthowl to my field." A small fiend with a hound's mouth enlarged appeared next to Flame King Genghis. (D/D Nighthowl, Level 3 DARK Fiend-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 300/600. Reiji's hand: 1 card. Reiji's LP: 4000. Zarc's hand: 5 cards. Zarc's LP: 4000.)

"A Tuner. He's not going easy." Heather remarked.

"If he wants us to get those directions, he can't afford to go easy." Shun told Heather as D/D Berfomet reappeared onto Reiji's field with its ATK/DEF at 0 due to Nighthowl's effect. Afterwards, Reiji raised his arm upward.

"I now tune my Level 3 Nighthowl with my Level 4 Berfomet!" Reiji announced as the green pillar of light absorbed his 2 monsters, who combined to become a 7. "Howls that tear through the night. Gain the swiftness of a gale and become the cries of a newborn king! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7! D/D/D Gust King Alexander!" Out of the green pillar of light came forth a white-dressed fiendish king holding a sword in his right hand, and a green aura surrounding him. (D/D/D Gust King Alexander, Level 7 WIND Fiend-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000. Reiji's hand: 1 card. Reiji's LP: 4000. Zarc's hand: 5 cards. Zarc's LP: 4000.) Suddenly, Flame King Genghis glowed and raised his sword up.

"Flame King Genghis's effect!" Reiji announced. "When a monster is Normal or Special Summoned onto my field, I can Special Summon 1 D/D monster from my GY! Return! D/D Nighthowl!" The small fiend reappeared onto Reiji's field. After that, Gust King Alexander glowed. "And like Genghis, Alexander has the same effect. The difference between the 2 is that I can only bring back a Level 4 or lower D/D monster. Which Berfomet qualifies as." The beastly fiend appeared next to Nighthowl. (D/D Berfomet, Level 4 DARK Fiend-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1400/1800. Reiji's hand: 1 card. Reiji's LP: 4000. Zarc's hand: 5 cards. Zarc's LP: 4000.) Reiji then gestured to Berfomet. "D/D Berfomet's effect! Once per turn, I can target 1 D/D monster on my field and declare a Level between 1-8. After I do that, that targeted monster's Level becomes the declared Level. I target my Nighthowl and make it Level 4." Reiji then thrusted his right hand forward. "I now overlay my 2 Level 4s!" Both monsters turned into dark streams of energy and flew into the Overlay Network! In order to subjugate all that resides in this world, now, descend onto the peak of the world! Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! D/D/D Wave King Caesar!" (D/D/D Wave King Caesar, Rank 4, ATK/DEF: 2400/1200. Reiji's hand: 1 card. Reiji's LP: 4000. Zarc's hand: 5 cards. Zarc's LP: 4000.)

"Wow, that's amazing." Zarc smiled, amazed.

"Let's see you get past this formation." Reiji remarked as he grabbed the last card in his hand and set it. "I end my turn with a set card. Your move." (Reiji's hand: 0 cards. Reiji's LP: 4000. Zarc's hand: 5 cards. Zarc's LP: 4000.)

"Alright then. My turn, draw!" Zarc spoke. (Reiji's hand: 0 cards. Reiji's LP: 4000. Zarc's hand: 6 cards. Zarc's LP: 4000.) Zarc looked at his hand, then at Reiji's field. "I can indeed break that formation."

"He must be confident." Heather remarked, mildly surprised.

"Yeah." Shun nodded. "What could his deck be?"

"If he could be Yuto's counterpart like Yuya and Yuto are, then he must have his own dragon." Heather said thoughtfully. "But his primary deck is a mystery…"

"To begin my turn, I activate **Kaiju War Chronicles**, then ITribute your Wave King Caesar in order to Special Summon Radian, the Multidimensional Kaiju to your side of the field!"

"Kaiju?" Shun questioned, shocked.

"Never heard of them!" Heather gaped. A massive fiendish monster appeared in place of Reiji's Wave King Caesar, a dimensional portal in its hand. (Radian, the Multidimensional Kaiju, Level 7 DARK Fiend-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2800/2500. Reiji's hand: 0 cards. Reiji's LP: 4000. Zarc's hand: 4 cards. Zarc's LP: 4000. Kaiju War Chronicles's Kaiju Counter(s): 1.)

"When Wave King Caesar is sent to the GY, I can add 1 Dark Contract card from my Deck to my hand." Reiji explained as he grabbed the ejected card from his Deck to his hand.

"That's fine." Zarc retorted. "Because I activate the Field Spell, Kyoutou Waterfront!" The 2 were soon surrounded by water and a massive tower that looked like a lighthouse. (Reiji's hand: 1 card. Reiji's LP: 4000. Zarc's hand: 3 cards. Zarc's LP: 4000. Kaiju War Chronicles's Kaiju Counter(s): 1.)

"There's already a counter." Heather frowned.

"What else?" Zarc wondered aloud. "How about another spell card. I activate the Spell card, Interrupted Kaiju Slumber! This card allows me to destroy as many monsters on the field as possible!"

"Then all of Nii-san's monsters…!" Reira gasped.

"Will be destroyed, yes." Zarc retorted as all of Reiji's monsters shattered. "After that, I can take 2 Kaiju monsters from my Deck and Special Summon them. 1 to each side of the field. So for this, I shall Special Summon Gameciel, the Sea Turtle Kaiju to your side of the field and Thunder King, the Lightningstrike Kaiju to my field!" Several lightning bolts rained down from the sky, in addition to a tidal wave appearing behind Reiji and crashed into the water before dissipating; revealing the 2 Kaiju monsters. (Gameciel, the Sea Turtle Kaiju, Level 8 WATER Aqua-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2200/3000. Thunder King, the Lightningstrike Kaiju, Level 9 LIGHT Thunder-type monster, ATK/DEF: 3300/2100. Reiji's hand: 1 card. Reiji's LP: 4000. Zarc's hand: 2 cards. Zarc's LP: 4000. Kaiju War Chronicles's Kaiju Counters: 2. Kyoutou Waterfront's Kaiju Counters: 4.)

"What is this? Some kind of monster movie?" Shun questioned.

"It might as well be." Heather deadpanned.

"Normally Gamaciel would enable you to negate an effect I'd activate by simply removing 2 Kaiju Counters from anywhere on the field." Zarc explained. "But thanks to my Kaiju War Chronicles, that option is no longer possible."

"Maybe." Reiji agreed as he adjusted his glasses. "But I have this to remedy the loss of my monsters. I activate the Continuous Trap, **Dark Contract with the Kings**! This enables me to bring back the D/D monsters you just sent to my GY!" Flame King Genghis, Gust King Alexander, and Wave King Caesar all reemerged onto Reiji's field. With an extra 500 ATK to boot. Despite this, Zarc's lips formed a smile.

"Thank you, Reiji Akaba." Zarc told the prodigy duelist. "Thanks to you, I can use Thunder King's effect."

"What?" Reiji frowned.

"Thunder King's effect!" Zarc announced. "By removing 3 Kaiju Counters from the field, Thunder King can attack up to 3 times on monsters during the Battle Phase this turn! In addition, you can no longer activate cards or effects for the rest of this turn!"

"What?!" Heather gaped.

"An impressive effect." Reiji remarked. " However, I've already used the card I needed to."

"It's true your new Dark Contract protects the Kaiju I so kindly gave you this turn." Zarc noted. "But I could always just attack it 3 times. Not only would that leave you with 700 LP, but I'd win once your turn starts." Three lights from Zarc's Field Spell tower turned off; thus Thunder King, the Lightningstrike Kaiju glowed a yellow aura. Zarc thrusted his right hand forward. "Now battle! Thunder King, attack Flame King Genghis, Gust King Alexander, and Gamciel!" The 3-headed electrified dragon roared and unleashed 3 powerful electric blasts at each monster; thus creating 3 explosions on Reiji's side of the field. The smoke from each blast dissipated to reveal Reiji still standing. He brushed off any excess debris on his clothes. His expression remained the same. (Reiji's LP: 4000 - 2200 = 1800. Reiji's hand: 1 card. Reiji's LP: 1800. Zarc's hand: 2 cards. Zarc's LP: 4000. Kaiju War Chronicles's Kaiju Counters: 2. Kyoutou Waterfront's Kaiju Counter(s): 1.)

"That guy is something else." Shun muttered.

"Yeah." Heather agreed.

"Nii-san…" Reira spoke softly.

"I place 1 card face-down and end my turn." Zarc concluded. "It's your turn, Reiji." (Reiji's hand: 1 card. Reiji's LP: 1800. Zarc's hand: 1 card. Zarc's LP: 4000. Kaiju War Chronicles's Kaiju Counters: 2. Kyoutou Waterfront's Kaiju Counter(s): 1.) Reiji looked at the card he drew and smiled.

"It's true that my Contracts would wipe me out." Reiji replied. "However, due to the effect of D/D/D Rebel King Leonidas in my hand, I regain that damage and Special Summon this card to my field." The fiendish spartan king-warrior appeared onto Reiji's field, next to Gamciel. (D/D/D Rebel King Leonidas, Level 7 DARK Fiend-type Pendulum monster, Pendulum Scale 3, ATK/DEF: 2600/1200. Reiji's hand: 1 card. Reiji's LP: 1800. Zarc's hand: 1 card. Zarc's LP: 4000. Kaiju War Chronicles's Kaiju Counters: 2. Kyoutou Waterfront's Kaiju Counter(s): 1.)

"I see." Zarc mused. :Now you'll no longer take effect damage. So long as your Leonidas remains on your field. A clever way to keep yourself in the game so your Contracts don't defeat you for me." He then pointed his right index finger at Reiji. "However! None of your monsters have the ATK power to defeat me."

"Are you sure about that?" Reiji adjusted his glasses with a smile.

"What?"

"I activate Dark Contract with the King's 2nd effect!" Reiji announced. "By sending it and Dark Contract with the Gate to the GY, I can double the ATK of all my monsters for this turn only! But in exchange, no monsters can be destroyed this turn and any damage dealt this turn is halved!"

"Doubled?!" Zarc gaped as he watched all 4 of Reiji's D/D monster's ATK doubled. Reiji then thrusted his right hand forward.

"It's time I return the favor and deal you some damage." Reiji grinned. "Battle! Wave King Caesar, attack!" The aquatic fiendish king attacked and struck Zarc's Kaiju, making its owner tsk. (Zarc's LP: 4000 - 750 = 3250. Reiji's hand: 1 card. Reiji's LP: 1800. Zarc's hand: 1 card. Zarc's LP: 3250. Kaiju War Chronicles's Kaiju Counters: 2. Kyoutou Waterfront's Kaiju Counters: 3.)

"Flame KIng Genghis, your turn!" The fiery fiend king raised his sword and did an upward diagonal cut across Thunder King's chest. Zarc yelped as he slid backwards. (Zarc's LP: 3250 - 850 = 2400. Reiji's hand: 1 card. Reiji's LP: 1800. Zarc's hand: 1 card. Zarc's LP: 2400. Kaiju War Chronicles's Kaiju Counters: 2. Kyoutou Waterfront's Kaiju Counters: 3.)

"And can't forget Leonidas!" Reiji grinned as the fiendish spartan warrior-king slashed Thunder King as well. Zarc cried out as the part of his shirt at his left shoulder tore open from the attack; blood trickled slowly from the wound. (Zarc's LP: 2400 - 950 = 1450. Reiji's hand: 1 card. Reiji's LP: 1800. Zarc's hand: 1 card. Zarc's LP: 1450. Kaiju War Chronicles's Kaiju Counters: 2. Kyoutou Waterfront's Kaiju Counters: 3.)

"I still have 1 more attack left!" Reiji continued. "Gust King Alexander, attack!" The wind fiend king leapt forward and pierced right through the electric hydra dragon, causing an explosion on Zarc's field. Even though Thunder King was alright, Zarc had gotten sent flying to the edge of the platform his Field Spell had created. Despite that, he was still standing. (Zarc's LP: 1450 - 1350 = 100. Reiji's hand: 1 card. Reiji's LP: 1800. Zarc's hand: 1 card. Zarc's LP: 100. Kaiju War Chronicles's Kaiju Counters: 2. Kyoutou Waterfront's Kaiju Counters: 3.) Reiji was about to grab the remaining card in his hand, but stopped when he heard Zarc chuckling.

"I must admit, it's been a long time since anyone has gotten me down to a low amount of LP, let alone 100 LP." Zarc remarked. "But I'm afraid this is where our duel ends."

"He can say that when he's injured and down to 100 LP?" Shun questioned.

"I can Shun." Zarc spoke as he stood back up. "And here's why! I activate the Trap card, **Ultimate Kaiju Showdown**! During the Main Phase, this card forces us to send as many monsters on our fields to the GYs until all that's left is our Kaiju monsters. After that, the 2 Kaijus must battle! Whichever Kaiju is victorious in the battle has the power to deal damage to the one who lost the Kaiju battle equal to their destroyed Kaiju's ATK!" All 4 of Reiji's D/D monsters vanished, leaving only his Gamaciel, the Sea Turtle Kaiju. "If only any of your D/D monsters had just 100 more ATK, then you could have won this turn. Shame you won't now!"

"Ehhhh? But Gamciel has less ATK than Thunder King." Heather noted with a deep frown. "Which means Reiji will lose the battle between the 2. Not only will he take the battle damage, but Gamciel's ATK as damage too!"

"Wrong Heather." Reiji remarked. "In order for Zarc to win the battle, he must destroy Gamaciel. Which thanks to my Dark Contract with the Kings's final effect, that part will not be possible. And I only take 550 damage as well." The 2 Kaiju monsters duked it out fiercely. But in the end, Gamciel ended up on its back, with Thunder King roaring victoriously. (Reiji's LP: 1800 - 550 = 1250. Reiji's hand: 1 card. Reiji's LP: 1250. Zarc's hand: 1 card. Zarc's LP: 100. Kaiju War Chronicles's Kaiju Counters: 2. Kyoutou Waterfront's Kaiju Counters: 5.) Reiji looked at the remaining card in his hand and set it.

"I end my turn with a face-down." Reiji concluded. "Your move." (Reiji's hand: 0 cards. Reiji's LP: 1250. Zarc's hand: 1 card. Zarc's LP: 100. Kaiju War Chronicles's Kaiju Counters: 2. Kyoutou Waterfront's Kaiju Counters: 5.) Zarc placed his right hand on top of his Deck.

"My turn, draw!" (Reiji's hand: 0 cards. Reiji's LP: 1250. Zarc's hand: 2 cards. Zarc's LP: 100. Kaiju War Chronicles's Kaiju Counters: 2. Kyoutou Waterfront's Kaiju Counters: 5.) Zarc looked at his hand, then thrusted his right hand forward. "Battle! Thunder King, attack Gamciel!" The thunder hydra dragon unleashed its attack, frying the massive sea turtle before it shattered. Reiji tsked in response. (Reiji's LP: 1250 - 1100 = 150. Reiji's hand: 0 cards. Reiji's LP: 150. Zarc's hand: 2 cards. Zarc's LP: 100. Kaiju War Chronicles's Kaiju Counters: 2. Kyoutou Waterfront's Kaiju Counters: 5.) Zarc was about to grab a card from his hand, but suddenly, his duel disk began to beep rapidly. Zarc immediately answered.

"_Zarc! Where are you?_" A male's voice spoke on the other end.

"Mokuba? What happened? What's wrong?" Zarc quickly questioned, worried.

"_It's Ray. She got one of those flashes again._" Mokuba told him. "_I can't really understand what she's saying, but it has something to do with… You know what, it's better if you come here. You can understand her better than me or Nii-sama can._"

"Say no more, I'm on my way." Zarc replied before hanging up. He turned to the 4. "I'm sorry, but my friend is in trouble. Reiji, we can finish our duel another time."

"But wait!" Heather began. "What about1?"

"The directions? Just follow me!" Zarc called to them as he deactivated his duel disk and began to run ahead. Reiji deactivated his duel disk as well and began to follow the silver-haired young man. Heather and Shun glanced at each other, shrugged, then proceeded to follow Reiji. Reira close behind the 2.

**Reiji Akaba (OC Cards):**

**Dark Contract with the Kings, type: Continuous Trap. Effect: If a "D/D" monster(s) you control is sent to your GY: You can Special Summon as many of those monsters as possible from your GY in Attack Position, and if you do, they gain 500 ATK and cannot be destroyed by battle. During your Main Phase: You can send this card and 1 other "Dark Contract" card from either your hand or field to the GY, and if you do, double the ATK of all "D/D" monsters you control until the End Phase. Furthermore, monsters cannot be destroyed this turn and all damage dealt this turn is halved.. ****Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Take 1000 damage.**

**Human Zarc (OC Cards):**

****Kaiju War Chronicles, type: Continuous Spell. Effect: Each time a "Kaiju" monster(s) is Special Summoned, place 1 Kaiju Counter on this card (max. 3). If a "Kaiju" monster is Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field: That face-up Special Summoned monster(s) has its effects negated (even if this card leaves the field). If this card would be destroyed or banished by an opponent's card effect, you can remove 1 Kaiju Counter from this card instead. Once per turn: You can discard 1 "Kaiju" monster; Special Summon 1 "Kaiju Token" (Dinosaur/DARK/Level 8/ATK 0/DEF 0) to your opponent's side of the field in Defense Position. You can banish this card from your GY and remove 2 Kaiju Counters from anywhere on the field; Special Summon 2 "Kaiju" monsters with different names from your GY (1 on each side). You can only use this effect of "Kaiju War Chronicles" once per turn.**

****Ultimate Kaiju Showdown, type: Normal Trap. Effect: During the Main Phase, If both players control a "Kaiju" monster, make both players send as many monster(s) to the GY as possible until each player only controls 1 "Kaiju" monster, then proceed to the Battle Phase. Both "Kaiju" monsters must attack, if able, also they cannot be targeted or be destroyed by card effects and neither player can Summon other monsters during the Battle Phase. At the end of the Battle Phase, the controller of the "Kaiju" monster that won the battle can inflict damage to the opposing player equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK. You can only activate 1 "Ultimate Kaiju Showdown" per turn.**

**0713MM: Ayyyyyy! So we get Zarc introduced in this chapter, in addition to some VERY familiar characters too! Now, since Zarc and Ray exist, despite the Dimensional Split, that tells you that I'm not following the canon's material. I'll let you guys try to figure out what the plot is. (Hint: The title of the fic has something to do with the plot I have mind.)**


End file.
